The Sisters Black
by 50shadesofgay
Summary: The light isn't as light as they make out to be, they have dark and terrible secrets that would turn the entire wizarding world against them. Bellatrix LeStrange didn't die, Andromeda Tonks is more like her sisters than anyone ever knew and the wizarding world has forsaken the Golden Girl on the word of a false King and she's angry. Secrets will come out and war will form.
1. Chapter 1

**I deleted the other version of this fic because I felt it wasn't going anywhere but this new revised version will be much better. I do not own Harry Potter.**

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"  
>Molly Weasley cried in rage as she started running towards Bellatrix Lestrange who was in mid-duel with her daughter and just missed Ginny by an inch with a killing curse. Bellatrix turned to see a plump, red-headed running towards her and realising who it was, smirked and looked her right in the eye before silently sending a green coloured stunning curse which hit her target directly in the chest. Molly looked on in horror as she watched her daughters, her babies body be lifted into the air with the force of the curse before being slammed back down onto the concrete.<br>Molly Weasley started the duel with a quick swipe of her wand and watched as Bellatrix blocked her curse with little effort and roared with laughter at the sight of her new challenger. As the battle grew more and more intense the floor underneath the two witches started heating and cracking with the power of their spells  
>"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" taunted Bellatrix capering as Molly's curses danced around her<br>"When Mummy's gone the same way as Ginny and Freddie?"

"You — will — never — touch — our — children — again!"

Bellatrix gave an exhilarated laugh as she sent a subtle glance at Narcissa Malfoy just before Molly's curse struck her in the chest, directly above the heart, her eyes seemed to have bulged before she toppled backwards as the surrounding crowed gave a triumphant roar and Lord Voldemort screamed in outrage and his magic pulsated around him like a bomb as his last, best lieutenant fell causing those close enough to him to get flung backwards as he pointed his wand at Molly. This was when Harry Potter decided to show himself by casting a powerful protego between Lord Voldemort and Molly.  
>"AVADA KADEVRA"<p>

"EXPELLIARMUS"

Red and green met with a bang like the blast of a cannon, until Harry Potter's spell over-came Lord Voldemort's causing it to rebound and hit him in chest and he fell back, arms splayed, the slits of his pupils rolling upwards. Tom Riddle hit the floor with mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snake-like face vacant and unknowing.  
>There was one second of silence before screams, cheers and roars broke through the air by the watchers as they ran towards Harry Potter, the saviour of their world and enveloped him in hugs. No one noticed Narcissa Malfoy crouching over her sister's body, taking off her bird skull necklace and pressing it to her lips murmuring<br>"Soon"

Before apparating away with a nearly silent crack, one that no one would hear over the festive cheers.

"_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your daughter! Flesh of the sister, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your sister. Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe._" Narcissa recited as she dropped the various ingredients into the cauldron, watching as the thick potion slowly formed into a 5"2 women's form. With a bright flash, Bellatrix Druella Black was standing in front of Narcissa who all but flew into Bellatrix's arms who chuckled and let her little sister hold onto her as if Bellatrix would disappear if she let go. Narcissa looked up at Bellatrix and gasped quietly  
>"What, Cissy? Forgot what I looked like already?" Bellatrix joked,<br>"You look like you did in fourth year, Bella"  
>"Well, that's convenient isn't it?"<p>

Just as Narcissa was about to answer they both felt the wards shimmer telling them someone apparated into the wards before they heard  
>"CISSY? WHERE ARE YOU?"<br>Looking at each other confused, they mouthed to each other "Andi?"  
>"NARCISSA"<p>

"Answer the bloody banshee, Cissy" Bellatrix grumbled

"I'M IN THE POTION ROOM, ANDI" Narcissa yelled  
>"Oh my gods, you're both banshee's. You couldn't send a patronus or house elf to her?" Bellatrix said just as Andi walked through the door<p>

"What in the name of Merlin? Bella?" Andi poked at her cheek before looking at her confused  
>"Oi what are you doing?" Bellatrix said slapping her hand away<br>"Aren't you meant to be like fifty? And dead?"  
>"Excuse me I am not that old you cow. Did you really think a Weasley could kill me, Andromeda? Ashamed and offended, to be honest" Bellatrix said as she walked behind Narcissa and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her chin on her shoulder<p>

"Cut it out, you two come on. The entire wizarding world is celebrating your death; I think they were happier about you dying than the Dark lord. Must say, I was ready to have a party to celebrate." Andromeda joked

"Alright children, let's not fight" Narcissa chided "Kreature" she called the old house elf  
>"Yes, Mistress Cissy?" He asked as he bowed she deeply his nose touched the floor<br>"Would you please fetch a pot of tea for three and some ginger newts?" She asked politely just before the old house elf popped away 

**One week later**

As Hermione made her way to Bill's old bedroom after all the celebration and grieving at the Weasley's that lasted a week with little to no rest for everybody, Ron stepped in her way  
>"Off to bed, love?" He asked<br>"Yeah, I'll um, see you in the morning" She said, trying to make her way past him

"Why don't you sleep in my bed? We could have our own little celebration," He said, leering at her

"No thank-you, I just want to go to bed" She tried to get past him again only for him to stand in front of her

"Come on, Mione, it'll be fun" He said in what he thought was a seductive voice as he pressed her against the closet wall

"Look Ron, I can't, okay?"

"Why not? You've been pining after me for years" He smirked at her  
>"No Ron, I haven't. I'm actually in a relationship right now. I'm sorry" She pushed him away gently<br>"What? With who?" He asked angrily  
>"It's none of your business, Ron. Just let me go to bed"<br>"No. Who are you with? I bet I could fuck you better than he could"  
>"You really want to know? Fine. I'm with Andromeda Black, have been since the Department of Mystery's" Hermione said, trying to shove past him only to be met with a hard hit to the stomach, making her drop to the floor<p>

"YOU'RE WITH A FUCKING WOMEN? BELLATRIX LESTRANGE'S SISTER AT THAT? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He raged at her, kicking her in the stomach and sending multiple hexes at her. He kept kicking her and yelling at her until George came out of his room and looked over the banister and quickly firing a stunning spell at his younger brother before rushing down the stairs to see the mess Ron made of Hermione when he realised the true damage and called for his father who came rushing up the stairs  
>"We have to get her to St. Mungo's" He said, preparing to apparate "Go wake your mother and tell her where we are" he said just before he apparated<p>

He apparated into St. Mungo's and immediately had someone at his side  
>"Get Healer Tonks right now" The young man said to the closest healer as he levitated Hermione into a special ward, just as they got there Andromeda apparated into the room and started working on Hermione as fast as she could. It was a solid hour before she found Arthur and the entire Weasley and Potter family minus Ron sitting in the waiting room<br>"What the hell happened to her?" Andromeda fumed looking at Arthur, she was surprised when George spoke instead of his father  
>"I don't know what happened but I heard a commotion down stairs so I looked over the bannister and Ron was going mad"<br>"The Poor lad was probably just upset about Fred and Gin" Molly Weasley sniffed and wiped her eyes "We'll talk to him and he'll apologise and everything will be right as rain"  
>"HE NEARLY KILLED HER" Andromeda fumed<br>"She'll be fine." Molly glared at her causing George to look at her surprised just as Ron apparated in  
>"Where is the stupid whore?" He fumed<br>"Ronnie, what did you do?" Molly cooed,  
>"She lied. She reckons she's with HER" he said pointing at Andromeda "and she wouldn't come to my room. I had to teach her a lesson" looking rather proud of himself before he was flung to the floor and being pummelled in the face, feeling his nose break and blood flow down his face before the weight left him<br>Andromeda looked and sounded exactly like Bellatrix as she screamed at him to get out of her hospital and if she ever seen him again she would crucio him to next century before storming back into Hermione's room with, to everybody's surprise, George following. George couldn't help but feel sorry for Andromeda as she sat next to Hermione, looking at her bruised and swollen face with heartbreak  
>"If it's any consolation, I'm happy for the two of you. You make a very beautiful couple" George whispered as he sat on the other side of Hermione "and I will be doing much worse to the Git for doing this to her. She deserves so much more than this. I'm sorry I didn't stop it sooner"<br>"You saved her life. One more minute with him and well" Andromeda looked away and shook her head before looking back at him with a sincere glint in her eye "Thank-you. If you ever want anything, tell me. I will get it for you, anything you want. You have my word."

"No need. She's like my little sister, especially after Gin"  
>They spent the rest of the night chatting to each other and eventually fell asleep exactly how they were sitting <p>

The next morning, George woke first to see Hermione sitting up with her hand entwined with Andromeda's while using the other to turn the page of a book  
>"How are you feeling, Hermione?" He asked gently<br>"Like a git hit me.. Oh wait" She said with a smile on her face, noticing that her face wasn't swollen and she only had yellow looking bruises he smiled  
>"Do you always heal so quickly?"<br>"Huh? Oh yeah, Professor McGonagall said it's because of how powerful my magic is or something" She said, touching her face and smiling again

"You should've seen your women, I thought she was going to tear Ron's bollock's off," He said, laughing with Hermione which caused Andromeda to wake  
>"Shut up" she grumbled<br>"Good morning to you to my beautiful ray of sunshine" Hermione said sarcastically while George just grinned  
>"Shut up Hermi- HERMIONE" Andromeda all but flew out of her chair and wrapped her arms around Hermione<p>

"I'll come back later, I'll bring proper food with me and maybe Ron's bollocks" George left after being completely ignored by the couple who were absorbed in each other

**One hour later**

George burst into the room panting like he just ran a hundred miles  
>"The Order is coming, bringing Aurors" He gasped out, bent over with his hands on his knees<br>"What?" Hermione and Andromeda asked at the same time as George caught his breath  
>"They want to charge you, Andromeda, for "attacking" Ron"<br>"Wait so, they're sending Aurors for me? Are they forgetting that my daughter's the head Auror now? Are they forgetting who my cousin is? For god sakes, are they forgetting who my sister is and her position in the ministry?" Andromeda asked, amused

"What does Sirius have to do with anything? And Narcissa?" Hermione asked, confused

"I was talking about Regulus, love. He's an unspeakable and he's on the Wizenmagot. But Sirius is the head of a Most Ancient and Noble house so that will help. Narcissa has basically all the heads of the department in her back pocket as well as the Daily Prophet. Nothing get's printed without her O.K. With me being a healer and a war veteran from both wars, I've saved hundreds of lives. I don't think they have anything on me, really. The Black name is still extremely powerful." She said smugly  
>"So I ran all the way here from the joke shop for nothing?" George asked<br>"Sorry, George" Andromeda said just as Ron, Molly and Harry burst in with two Aurors behind them

"Andromeda Tonks, you're under arrest" One Auror said  
>"Hold on boys. I am Andromeda BLACK now and also the mother of your boss, do you really want to piss her off?"<p>

"We have to do our jobs, ma'am" The other said softly  
>"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Nymphadora Tonks fumed as she shoved through the group at the door and stood in front of her mother<br>"You think you can try to arrest my MOTHER without my order? Are you thick or do you just really want to lose your job?" She said, looking between them  
>"She has to be arrested. She attacked me and broke my fucking nose. I am a war hero, I'm part of the reason any of you are even alive" Ron said smugly<p>

"Weasley, Andromeda is the reason you're alive. She's a veteran in both Wizarding Wars, she saved your mother. She's also an heir to an Ancient and Noble house, did you really think you were going to get to her?" Hermione fumed causing Ron to run at her again before being thrown back by a powerful protego that came from Tonks  
>"Escort him out, please" Tonks ordered the two Aurors<p>

"Everyone but Dora and George get out before I have to kick you out of my hospital" Andromeda said

"Love, we have to run some blood tests okay? See if the git did any lasting damage"

Ten minutes after they took the blood tests the results came back with a very curious result in them  
>"Hermione, you were adopted weren't you?" Andromeda asked<br>"Yeah" Hermione answered absent mindedly while reading her book

"So, turns out you're a pureblood"  
>"Cool. Wait what?" Hermione looked away from her book<p>

"Results came back, you're fine. But apparently you're a Noson-Trodai" George gasped as the words left Andromeda's mouth and looked at Hermione with wide eyes

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked "Never heard of them"  
>"They're big. Like really big Hermione. As in Black and Malfoy big" George said<br>"Bigger than Malfoy, actually. Back in the days of Kings and Queens, the wizarding world had two kings and two queens. Two for the North and two for the South, I'm pretty sure the Blacks were the Kings and Queens of the North, which is why they're all pale and dark and stuff while the Noson-Trodaí's ruled the South, with tanned skin, light high and blue eyes." Tonks said before pointing her wand at Hermione and saying an incantation that Hermione didn't know but her face felt weird, like she just took polyjuice potion  
>"What did you do?" Hermione asked, her question being answered when Andromeda pressed a mirror into her hand. Holding up the mirror she saw a stranger who looked like her but with with lightly tanned skin, reddish blonde hair and deep blue eyes<br>"That wouldn't have worked if there wasn't a glamour on you. Congratulations, you're a pureblood" Tonks laughed as George shot confetti out of his wand

**Two days later**

Hermione took the news of being pureblooded surprisingly well but when it came to finding out exactly how "big" her family was, she nearly passed out. I guess anyone would if they went from being a middle-class-muggle-born to a high-class-wealthier-than-the-fricking-Queen-Pureblood, she spent the last two days searching for where her birth parents may be, turns out they were in Australia, around the same area as her adoptive parents. Andromeda made plans with Narcissa and Bellatrix who agreed to accompany them to help Hermione find both parents. Another thing that really did shock Hermione to actually passing out was finding out that her girlfriend's sister was still alive and was surprisingly supportive of their relationship and apologised profusely for the whole "torture incident" as Bellatrix called it.

Two day's after going to St. Mungo's, Ron was still fuming about what happened and would tell anyone who would listen how much of a slut Hermione was and that she was asking for what he done to it and all sorts of lies until finally both Sirius and George got sick of him spreading lies about Hermione and confronted him in the middle of Gringotts  
>"Ron, mate, you need to stop spreading lies about Hermione" George said to his younger brother<br>"I'm not lying. Everything I say is true" Ron said in a snobbish voice "She's a dirty fucking whore who should've been pleased that I wanted her. Every girl wants me, I saved the fucking world"  
>"That's a lie and we both know it. While Hermione was sleeping a shitty tent and trying to find enough food for her and Harry to eat, you were at home in a comfortable bed eating a five course meal with your family and I will tell the entire bloody world that if you don't stop" George said calmly<p>

"Like anyone would believe you. You're the fuck up Weasley" Ron sneered

"Ron, you may not listen to your older brother but you'd do well to listen to me right now. Stop. Talking. About. Hermione." Sirius said poking his chest, which caused Harry to push Sirius's hand away

"Why would I listen to you, Black? The Black's don't have power anymore" Ron said

"Really? I'd beg to differ. You see, if we had a duel right now, you would be the one who faces the consequences for attacking the Lord of an Ancient and Noble house." Sirius said

"I'm a Lord to a Ancient and Noble house as well, Sirius. I think the Potter name has more power than Black." Harry said

"You're taking this gits side over the girl who saved your fucking life? You know that without her you both would be dead before you even started the search. Haven't you heard? You're not the golden boy anymore Potter, they're calling Hermione the Golden Girl" George fumed

"I am your godfather, Harry. You're picking him over me?" Sirius asked, looking upset

"Potter's don't associate with dark families, Black" Harry said coldly

"You're going to regret this, boy. Your father would be so disappointed in you" Sirius said before walking away from them


	2. Chapter 2

05/18/2014

It took a month to locate Alaric and Ástrider's castle in Australia and an another month to sort out the travel to Australia and during that time Hermione got closer to Narcissa and Bellatrix and further away from Harry and Ron, the last time she had seen Harry was a week after she got out of hospital when she went to go see him at Godric's Hallow where he straight up told her that it was her fault for what Ron done to her and that she should be glad that either of them even paid attention to a mudblood like her. Needless to say when she returned to Andromeda's house after that, she was bawling her eyes out only she couldn't find Andromeda or even Narcissa but Bellatrix was there and stared at her with wide eyes like she's never seen a women cry before  
>"I'm going to hug you right now please don't kill me" Hermione said as she collapsed into Bellatrix's arms, sobbing<p>

"You, uh, you okay Mud- Little Bird?" Bellatrix said, holding her arms in the air like she didn't know what to do with them

"Harry Potter is a complete and utter git"  
>"Oh, I see. Boy Wonder isn't worth your tears, Little Bird. He would be dead if it weren't for you, even the Dark Lord thought so. So dry your tears and put on a brave face. You are better than him and the entire Wizarding World knows it and if they don't, they're bloody idiots" Bellatrix said as she wiped Hermione's tears away<br>"Thank-you, Bellatrix" Hermione said with a watery smile before realising what she done and flew out of Bellatrix's arms "Oh my god I am so sorry. Please don't hurt me"  
>"Relax, little bird. It's okay. You're Andy's so now you're my little sister as well and Black's value family above all else" Bellatrix said, gathering Hermione in her arms again and pulling her to sit on the couch where they both fell asleep to be found by Andromeda and Narcissa a few hours later who took a quick picture before waking their partners and dragging them off to bed. After that, Hermione and Bellatrix were often seen whispering together in a corner or found sitting under a tree with a book each.<p>

It was decided that Bellatrix would go with Hermione to meet her birth parents as she was the Lady Black after Sirius gave up his title a week before. Hermione and Bellatrix apparated just outside of the Noson-Trodai castle's wards but close enough for Alaric and Ástrider to feel their presence and see who was so close to trespassing on their property. Hermione seen them before they seen her and she was shocked at how beautiful they were. Alaric was a tall man, at least 6"5, with wide shoulders and a slim waist, he had slicked back strawberry blonde hair which fell to his shoulders and a light tan. Ástrider was a curvaceous women who stood at 5"8 with long hair that flowed down her back in golden curls and eyes so blue that Hermione could see them from one hundred metres away. As they walked closer, they got even more beautiful with sharp and defined features and it was obvious how much they loved each other, they stopped short when they seen Hermione  
>"Who are you?" Ástrider said in a voice like wind chimes, Bellatrix noticing Hermione was in too much awe to answer<br>"I am Bellatrix of house Black, Lady of the house. This is Hermione Granger" Bellatrix said with confidence  
>"Good afternoon, Lady Black. May I ask what you are doing here?" Ástrider said, glancing back at Hermione and elbowing Alaric in the ribs to stop him from staring at the young girl as Bellatrix elbowed Hermione to answer<br>"I-I um, I'm your daughter" Hermione stuttered out as Bellatrix groaned and Alaric and Ástrider looked closer at her before Alaric whispered as he pulled Hermione into a crushing hug who returned it with just as much power  
>"I knew you'd find us, my princess"<br>Ástrider wrapped her arms around the man and young girl as Bellatrix watched the Golden Family reunite. After a couple minutes of hugging Alaric pulled away  
>"Why don't we go inside and you can tell us everything" He said, keeping his arms around his wife and daughter pulling them towards the castle as Ástrider grabbed Bellatrix's hand. They found their way to living room, getting comfortable before Hermione started to explain how her adoptive parents told her she was adopted and her years at Hogwarts and the quest for the Horcrux's, leaving out the part about Bellatrix torturing her. By the time she finished the story, both Alaric and Ástrider had murder written all over their face<p>

"Fucking Weasley's. Fucking Dumbledore, I knew we should of killed their entire fucking lines when we had the chance" Alaric fumed, pacing in front of the three women seated on the couch  
>"Excuse me?" Hermione asked confused<br>"Since we met the Weasley's and Dumbledore twenty seven years ago, they've had it out for our family. Dumbledore because we opted to stay neutral in the war instead of joining his cause and the Weasley's, well to be frank, because of our bank. When I was pregnant with you, both families threatened your life, of course we had to protect you, so we called our families supporters and we battled. None of this was ever reported because we didn't want even more publicity and they didn't want the world to know they lost. We let them go, warning them that if they ever came near you we would kill them. Then you were born and two years later, you disappeared." Ástrider explained "But you're home now and you're safe" she said as she placed a calming hand on Alaric's forearm  
>Alaric glanced at Bellatrix before asking her<br>"How do you know our daughter anyway, Lady Black?"  
>"Her sister's my um, girlfriend" Hermione butted in sheepishly<p>

"Girlfriend? As in girl that is a friend or girlfriend that you hug and kiss and hold hands with?" Alaric asked  
>"Option number two, Alaric" Hermione said looking down<p>

"I'm dad, princess, not Alaric. I'd like to meet this women, if you wouldn't mind" Alaric said, smiling at his daughter  
>"As would I, what's her name? How old is she? What house was she in? How long have you been together?" Ástrider shot all these questions off, surprising Hermione with their easy acceptance over it and causing Bellatrix to smile knowing the third degree her little sister would be getting<br>"Andromeda, forty four, Slytherin and we've been together for three years" Hermione replied, smiling at the thought of her girlfriend

"You're with someone twenty four years older than you?" Ástrider and Alaric asked together

"Yeah and speaking of my girlfriend, would you like to accompany us back to England to meet her?" Hermione asked, receiving twin nods from her parents as Bellatrix quickly checked the time using the Tempus spell  
>"We better get a move on, the portkey leave's in one minute" she said as she pulled a ring out of her and offered it to every to touch<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

05/19/2014

**I forgot to mention in the description that this would include Blackcest, mainly between Bellatrix and Narcissa so if you don't like it I would stop reading right now. Narcissa and Andromeda are only a year younger than Bellatrix in this story. This is also going to mainly be a Cissatrix and Hermione/Andromeda story, I just needed to set everything up for those to happen. **

The first day Andromeda and Narcissa got on the Hogwarts Express they found a near empty carriage in the first year carriages who only had Alecto Carrow sitting in the corner reading a book, Andromeda and Narcissa chose to the witch in favour of talking quietly to each other until the door slammed open thanks to a group of three boys talking loudly between each other as the tumbled in causing Narcissa and Andromeda to sneer at them before turning back to each other talking even more quietly. After half an hour, Narcissa went off to find the bathroom and Andromeda pulled a book out to read but it was promptly snatched away from her by who seemed to be the boy in charge of the other two

"Excuse me" Andromeda sneered  
>"What is this?" The boy said, flipping through the pages roughly<br>"Give it back. Now"  
>"I don't hear any pleases or thank-you's" The boy laughed<br>"What's your name?" Andromeda asked  
>"Ted Tonks, yours?"<br>"Half-blood?" She ignored Ted's question  
>"Nah, muggle born, why?"<br>"Ah, a filthy little mud blood boy. Keep the book. I don't want it after your filthy little paws have touched it" She sneered at the boy, turning away from him while the boy looked confused as his friends gasped at the use of the word mud blood,  
>"What's a mud blood?" Ted asked, turning to his friends<br>"It's a bad name for muggle borns. Mud bloods, dirty blood" One explained and Ted whipped his wand out and pointed it into Andromeda's face who merely raised an eyebrow  
>"I'd put that down if I were you." She said with a bored tone of voice<br>"Take it back" Ted fumed  
>"Put it down. You really don't want to be doing this, trust me." She warned him<br>"Oh? And what are you going to do?" Ted sneered,  
>"It's not about what she's going to do, it's about what I'm going to do if you don't put that down." A sharp voice rang throughout the carriage and as the three boys turned around one looked like he was about to piss himself<br>"Y-you're Bellatrix B-Black" He stuttered out  
>"Yes, I am." She said smirking at the boys recognition<p>

"What's so special about her, Tom?" Ted asked while the other boy was staring at Bellatrix in awe  
>"L-last y-year she h-hexed my b-brother so badly t-that he was in the h-hospital wing for a m-month. She was f-first year and h-he was a s-sixth year" The boy said looking pale in the face as Bellatrix pushed past him to sit next to her younger sister and pulled her wand out to roll between her fingers and smiled when Andromeda leaned against her<br>"Is she your girlfriend or something you dykes?" Ted sneered at them  
>"She's my sister you half wit mud blood" Andromeda said "and here comes my other one" just as Narcissa aimed a Jelly-leg curse at him, making him fall the ground before stepping over him and Andromeda followed up with a stunning spell making him fly out of the carriage and Bellatrix merely raised an eye brow at the other two boys before they went running. After that day, Ted followed Andromeda around everywhere like a lost puppy until one day, while they were in sixth year the Dark Lord requested that she get close to the boy and it took an entire night of convincing from both her sister's to do it. So she got close to the boy who turned out to be part of a thing called "The Order of the Phoenix" which was apparently the death eaters for the light. They got married a year after they graduated by the Dark Lords request to ensure Andromeda's spot in the order. All things were going well until she met Hermione Granger, golden girl and supposed mud blood, three months before the Battle of the Department of Mysteries when she was treating Arthur Weasley for his snake bite wounds. Andromeda thought she was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, including her two sisters, and she was absolutely enchanted by the girl and made any excuse to be in the same room as her. Apparently Hermione had felt the same because one late night she bumped into Andromeda in the dark hallways and kissed the life out of her before running back to her room. Ted Tonks went missing a week after that and no one had heard from him since. That was the start of their relationship that was still going strong three years later.<p>

"Andy? Are you home?" She heard Hermione's voice call out  
>"I'm in the library, love" She called back hearing Hermione's foot steps run down the hallway and a light body fly into her arms<br>"Long story short, birth parents are here and they want to know all about you and Bellatrix left to spend some time Cissy" Hermione rushed out while pulling Andromeda to meet her parents. Alaric and Ástrider had spent the majority of the night grilling Hermione and Andromeda with questions that went from not so bad to so embarrassingly awkward that Hermione's face went as red as a tomato and then back to not so bad. By the end of the night Hermione had been questioned about her sex life more than she had in her entire life and Andromeda had been more scared than she had in her entire life before finally allowing them to go off to bed after being shown their own rooms.

Bellatrix apparated right into Narcissa's bathroom, stripping down and climbing into the bath tub which was filled to the brim and hand mountains of musky smelling bubbles in it, she closed her eyes and relaxed in the bubbles for half an hour only opening her eyes to cast a heating charm on the water until she heard Narcissa approach the bathtub, with a smirk Bellatrix let her chest float to the top for Narcissa to see her breast's glistening in the dim light  
>"Join me, won't you Cissy?" Bellatrix whispered, chuckling slightly at how fast Narcissa joined her. Bellatrix stood and slowly walked over to her younger sister and wrapped her arms around Narcissa's slim waist as Narcissa done the same to her. They pressed their foreheads together and looked into each others eyes and stayed like this for ten minutes before Narcissa pulled Bellatrix to the seat in the bath and sat with Bellatrix across her lap<p>

**Smut begins here**  
>"I've missed this, Bella" Narcissa whispered against Bellatrix's temple as she slid a hand between Bellatrix's thighs "I've missed you"<p>

Bellatrix leaned against Narcissa fully while pressing soft kisses to her wet neck while Narcissa gently stroked her inner thigh

"I missed you more than you could ever believe possible, Cissy" Bellatrix said breathily as Narcissa slowly pushed two fingers, third knuckle deep into her and brushed her thumb against Bellatrix's clit. Bellatrix turned so she was facing Narcissa, cupped her face in her hand and started riding her fingers with Narcissa controlling her pace  
>"I love you so much, Cissy" Bellatrix whispered, pressing her lips against her sisters in a soft kiss<br>"I love you too, Bella" Narcissa said kissing her back passionately and she used her free arm to pull Bellatrix closer to her, pressing their breasts together which drawing a moan from each of their mouths, with each slow thrust of Bellatrix's hips, it rubbed their breasts together drawing more breathy moans from the couple. Narcissa could feel Bellatrix tightening around her fingers and with two more thrusts and a rough bite to Bellatrix's shoulder she came, riding it out for as long as she could manage before slumping against Narcissa's slim frame and ran her spare hand through her sisters hair, pressing soft kisses to her temple before slowly pulling her fingers out and wrapping her arms tightly around Bellatrix's waist.

**Smut ends here**

The two women spent another hour in the bathtub, cleaning each other and enjoying their lovers company before drying off and headed to Narcissa's bedroom where they sat in front of the fire together with a glass of red wine

"What did you do today, Cissy?" Bellatrix asked, resting her head on Narcissa's shoulder  
>"I went to see Draco and Astoria. She's such a lovely girl" Narcissa smiled at the thought of her son and the women who brought him happiness<br>"What's this? You finally think someone's good enough for your little Prince? I thought it'd never happen" Bellatrix teased  
>"Oh shut up. How'd it go with the Noson-Trodaí's? Are they as beautiful as the rumours?"<br>"Merlin, you should see them. Andromeda's going to be an extremely lucky women for the rest of her life if Lady Noson-Trodai is any indicator" Bellatrix mused "Andy was getting the third degree from them when I left, poor thing looked so nervous"  
>The two women talked well into the night until they eventually fell asleep together. They awoke late the next morning with sore necks from how they slept but feeling better than they had since The Battle of Hogwarts<p>

"So, where do we go from here, Bella?" Narcissa asked as she poured two cups of tea for them  
>"Well, I was thinking, perhaps we could go back to Hogwarts? I mean, we can't leave the "light" in charge so if we go back, posing as fourth year girls we could slowly gain control back of the younger generation and therefore the older generation" Bellatrix said, sipping on her tea<br>"I'm going to amuse you and ask how exactly would we get away with that?"  
>"Well, I've spoke to Sirius about this and he said I could pose as his long lost daughter finally returned home, named after the dead me as a kind of memorial to the childhood all of us shared together. I bet Andy wouldn't mind posing as your mum after she had an affair fourteen years ago with an unknown veela, that way it would explain your blondness and you could still be a Black and we could be open about our relationship as we'd be like, second cousin's and that's not exactly scandalous in the wizarding world." Bellatrix explained<p>

"You're serious about this aren't you?"  
>"Yeah, the world needs to know what muggles have done to witches and wizards. If that means going through Hogwarts again and slowly building an army, then so be it and I need you by side. Always" Bellatrix said, lacing their fingers together<p>

"Alright, we can give this ago. Sirius mentioned something about becoming the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts so he can vouch for us. I think Hermione is trying to become a professor as well, so Andy won't be too far behind." Narcissa said  
>"Thank-you, Cissy" Bellatrix smiled at her<br>"Wait, is that why Sirius gave up his title?"  
>"Yeah, he said that with being a Lady it'll offer us more protection than if I were just the daughter to a Lord. You know, for when we make enemies"<p>

Over the next couple months Hermione and Andromeda got closer with Hermione's parents and with each other, Narcissa had successfully managed to brew a potion that would reverse the physical effects of age without any lasting consequences and Bellatrix and Narcissa had successfully been introduced to the Wizarding world without a hitch. Ron and Harry continued to be nasty to Hermione as well as spreading rumours about her, unknowingly provoking two of the most powerful families in the entire Wizarding World. Other than the occasional run in with Ron and Harry, Hermione was feeling ecstatic about how her life was working out, she had a beautiful girlfriend, two parents who had accepted said girlfriend and showered both of them in extravagant gifts and she had been accepted as Hogwarts new Dark Arts professor after explaining to Head Mistress McGonagall how Harry, Ron and her would have been doomed if she hadn't studied the Dark Arts as well as Defence Against the Dark Arts, introducing a new curriculum to Hogwarts. Andromeda had been accepted as the DADA professor and Sirius had been accepted as the new Transfiguration professor, much to Bellatrix's and Narcissa's delight, their plans falling into place perfectly.


	4. Chapter 4

05/21/2014

**This is an extra long one because I have exams on Monday and Tuesday so I'll be studying for them over the weekend and might not have time to update.**

Alaric and Ástrider left early in the morning to get their affairs in order and re-instate Hermione as the Heir to the Noson-Trodaí's holdings as well as re-open her trust vault and announce publically that their daughter had been found, revealing who Hermione really was to the world, something Hermione wasn't particularly keen about but understood why they had to do it and that they wouldn't be returning until the day after and they chose to leave Hermione and Andromeda sleeping, just leaving a note spelled to their door telling them when they would be back and would be staying for a week before Hermione and Andromeda had to go to Hogwarts. Hermione woke about an hour after they left and went about the task of trying to wake Andromeda up, first she tried to putter around making a lot of noise which only got her a pillow thrown at her, then she tried jumping on the bed which got her a swift kick to the legs making her fall off the bed completely, she tried to wake her several more time's before she got sick of it and instead ripped the blankets off of Andromeda and grabbing her ankle and pulling her out of bed  
>"I hate you" Andromeda groaned, laying on her side on the floor<br>"Love you too, now get up and dressed. We need to go shopping for Professor supplies, oh it's going to be so exciting" as Hermione rumbled on and on, Andromeda slowly got dressed before leaning heavily on Hermione  
>"Why do we have to leave so early? Can't we go after lunch?"<br>"How are you going to be a Professor if you can't even wake before 9am?" Hermione teased,  
>"Don't ask me, it's my stupid sister's fault. Your fault to, stupid girlfriend wanting to be a stupid Professor. I hate you"<br>"Alright, grumpy, will you stop complaining if I said my parents aren't going to be back until tomorrow morning so we're free to do whatever we please and I please to let you do whatever you want" Hermione smiled at the brown-haired women who immediately perked up and dragged her over to the floo network  
>"Come on then, women"<br>"You're unbelievable" Hermione said before throwing the floo powder down and yelling Diagon Alley  
>"Where to first, my love?" Andromeda asked, draping her arm around Hermione's waist, lacing her fingers together with Hermione's hand<br>"Stop sucking up, I already said we can do whatever you want. We're going to Gringotts" Hermione smiled, pulling Andromeda through the crowds before stopping in front of Gringotts  
>"Hey Andy, how long does it usually take to re-open a trust vault and that?"<br>"About an hour, I think. That's how long it took my parents to re-open mine. Why?"  
>"My parents said in their note that they were re-opening my trust vault and they weren't sure how long it would take since they were re-opening it in Australia and not England" Hermione said, pulling Andromeda up the steps<br>"I'm pretty sure all Gringotts are linked so say I visited Australia, I would have a vault there directly linked to my vault here. You should be able to use it."  
>Just as Hermione was about to reply, she bumped into a solid body, knocking her into Andromeda<br>"Oh, I'm sor" The words died into her throat as she seen who it was "Oh."  
>"Watch it, mud blood" Ron sneered at her<br>"Mr Weasley, I'm sure you'll be realising how wrong you were when you pick up the Prophet today" Andromeda smiled pleasantly, pulling Hermione through the Gringotts doors  
>"Shut it, Dyke" was yelled after them<br>"Good-morning Mr Bogrog" Andromeda said politely, gaining the goblins attention  
>"Ms Black, Miss. Granger or should I say Princess Andromeda Black and Princess Hermione Noson-Trodai" The Goblin said, looking between them and the shocked look on Hermione's face "Goblin's know everything, Princess. Goblin's also respect the old ways."<p>

"We're here to collect money out of our vaults, Mr Bogrog and Hermione wanted to know if her trust vault is all ready?" Andromeda said, sensing that the Goblin would say anything else on the topic  
>"It is. Right this way" Bogrog said as he gestured to the carts.<br>They travelled further and further, even further than the Lestrange's vault, the deeper they got the mustier the air got and the lower the temperature dropped until finally, their cart slammed to a halt in front of a hall with only two vaults, extremely far about  
>"Princess Andromeda, I'm sure you know which vaults and how to get in yours which leaves the other for Princess Hermione, you get in the same way you get in the Black Vault. I'll be going back up now, you may tap your wand to this" Bogrog said pointing to a button on the wall "when you wish for me to collect you"<p>

"Right so, the first time you enter your vault, you'll need to give a medium sized blood sacrifice as a way of proving to the vault you are who you say you are, if you're not, the blood sacrifice turns into a very large sacrifice. All times after that it's as simple as giving a single drop of blood and saying your house words, the blood with take you to your own personal vaults, however if you want to enter the family vaults you'll need to get the words off your parents to say instead of the house words. This is why children under the age of 11 usually don't get keyed into their family vault. Well, at least out families' children, they come in with their parents. I'm bringing you in with me, willingly so nothing will happen" Andromeda said as she pricked her finger and pressed it to the vault door as she said "Toujours Pur"  
>The inside of the vault was roughly the size of a hall way with four separate doors saying "Weapons" "Jewellery" "Coin" and "Books" Hermione automatically went for the one that said books before feeling a tug on her arm<br>"Maybe next time, love. I'm afraid we wouldn't leave for a month if you went in there now." Andromeda said as Hermione whined which quickly quieted down as they stepped into the "coin" vault which was roughly the size of a medium sized house filled to the brim with galleons, sickles and knuts  
>"I suddenly understand why you and your sisters are the way you are"<br>"Oi what's that meant to mean?" Andromeda said as she put a couple handfuls of galleons into a pouch  
>"Come on, really? You don't see it?" Hermione asked incredulously<p>

"I see what you mean by Bella and Cissy, but do I do it to?"  
>"Not as badly, my darling" Hermione said as they walked out of the vault.<br>Getting into Hermione's vault was nerve-racking and her voice shook as she said "Anseo seasamh dúinn, unbowed, unbent, gan bhriseadh" she relaxed as the vault door opened to show her the same set up as Andromeda's had been. She opened the coin vault and was amazed that it looked much the same as Andromeda's, if not fuller. She quickly grabbed several handfuls of galleons  
>"Can I" Hermione was cut off before she finished the sentence<br>"No. We'll come back tomorrow and you can raid yours and mine book vaults" Andromeda said, dragging Hermione out of the vaults and pressing her wand against the button

"Where to first?" Andromeda asked  
>"We'll go get your stuff first because we'll probably need to go to Knockturn Alley for some of mine, where do you need to go?"<br>"Twilfitt and Tattings, Eeylops, and Amanuensis Quills" Andromeda replied, pulling Hermione towards Twilfitt and Tattings  
>"Can't we just go to Madame Malkins?" Hermione asked which went ignored<br>"Ah, Andy my dear. What brings you here?" An elderly lady who looked to be about 80 but Hermione knew to be well over 100 years old  
>"My girlfriend and I need new robes Mrs Macdougal. You know what I like" Andromeda replied with a smile<br>"And robes you shall get. Both of you, up on the stool's. Minimal clothing, if you please" Mrs Macdougal said, turning away to look through fabrics and colours. Andromeda had already started stripping down to her underwear when Hermione whispered,  
>"Why do we have to do this?"<br>"Don't question Mrs Macdougal" was all she got in reply and she stripped off to her underwear as well  
>Mrs Macdougal quickly went about taking their measurements before holding out the selection of colours she thought would be nice for Andromeda<br>"Can I please have the black, dark green and silver and the dark red? My old style, please. Three of each, varying in what they look like" Andromeda asked, Mrs Macdougal writing the instruction's down on a piece of parchment before holding up what she thought might be nice for Hermione  
>"Um, black, grey and ivory please. Whatever style you think would be best. Three off each, varying in what they look like, please" Hermione said, making the elder women smile<br>"I like you. Come back in two hours and they'll be ready." Mrs Macdougal said, disappearing into the back room  
>"She's nice" Hermione said to Andromeda as they walked out the shops together<br>"First time I came here she hit me with a cane because I wouldn't stand still" Andromeda said, glaring back the shop "Right, I've already ordered my things for Flourish and Botts so we don't have to go there. Quills and ink can wait, so why don't we go to Eeylops?"  
>They went straight to the counter and asked to speak to Eeylop<br>"I want to see the pure range, please" Andromeda said  
>"Right this way, Ms Black" Eeylop said, gesturing to a door Hermione had never noticed before. The door led to a room about half as big as the shop and had about forty owls in total<br>"Pick out any owl you want, love, my congratulation present to you" Andromeda said before walking off to look at the owls. They were in there for about an hour before they both came to a decision on what owls they wanted. Hermione chose a snowy owl with bright blue eyes while Andromeda chose a pitch-black eagle owl with gold eyes  
>"Would I be wrong to assume you still have an armoury, Eeylop?" Andromeda asked, stroking her new owls beak<br>"What would you like?"  
>"Two sets of wing guards and claws. Have it delivered to étoile manor." Andromeda said, handing over a hand full of galleons before walking out the room and shop with Hermione in tow<br>"Why would owls need armour?" Hermione asked  
>"Encase someone tries to intercept our letters. It's a common practice for old families, wing guards not usually but if you looked closely at Draco's eagle owl, you would notice his claws are quite what they should be" Andromeda said, wrapping her arm around Hermione's waist who in turn leaned into her<br>"Let's go grab a cuppa, shall we? We still have time to kill" Hermione dragged Andromeda into the Leaky Cauldron and sat at a kind of hidden table  
>"Wait, what's étoile manor?" Hermione asked<br>"You weren't meant to hear that, it's a surprise for later" Andromeda groaned as a waitress stopped at their table, asking what they wanted  
>"Cup of tea for two, please" Andromeda replied, the waitress came back moments later, setting the tea down on the table before hurrying off to serve other customers. They chatted about nothing for half an hour just enjoying each other's company and sharing soft<br>"Protego!" Andromeda shouted, just barely getting the shield up fast enough for the spell to dissolve in it instead of hitting Hermione right in the back and causing the people in the Leaky Cauldron to gasp and swivel around in their seats. Andromeda and Hermione both shot up to look for who cast the spell before spotting Ron, smirking at them  
>"You know what? If you really want to duel, let's go outside and duel." Hermione said, stalking outside followed by the majority of the people in the Leaky Cauldron<br>"Hermione.."  
>"No Andy, if the git wants to duel then we'll duel"<br>"Fine. Please try not to take to long." Andromeda groaned before walking off the sidelines  
>"Come on then, mud blood" Ron tautened, throwing a curse to her which she quickly deflected and silently sent a barrage of three curses towards him, he managed to deflect two of them but got cut across the thigh by the third one. The battle continued like this with Hermione having an obvious upper hand until Ginny stepped in to help her brother, Andromeda was about to step in until she heard Hermione say no to her.<br>"Does she think she can take them both on her own?"  
>"They're going to kill her"<br>"Silly, silly girl" were the main whisper's amongst the crowd  
>Hermione stopped putting up protection spell choosing to instead dance around the curses shot at her, only being hit by a slicing curse once across her chest, while firing her own until suddenly she stopped and done an intricate wand movement that fired off six spelled at once, three each hitting each sibling making them fly back into the crowd, unconscious causing a hush to fall amongst the crowd as the stared at Hermione<br>"Come on, love. Let's get the rest of our stuff."  
>The rest of the day was uneventful, stopping at Cobb &amp; Webbs and Ye Olde Curiosity Shop and picking up some quills and ink before picking up their packages from Mrs Macdougal and apparating back home<p>

"What in the hells was that?" Andromeda asked as soon as they appeared in their sitting room

"What was what?" Hermione asked innocently  
>"You bloody well know what"<br>"I've been working on it since the Battle of Hogwarts, it's a way to fire off six spells, curses or hexes all at once to multiple enemies, extremely useful in battle" Hermione said as she draped her arms around Andromeda's neck "Now enough of this talk, fix me up Healer Black and tell me what you want to do with the rest of our day" Hermione pulled her shirt and bra off, leaving her chest exposed to Andromeda  
>As Andromeda healed her chest, Hermione ran her fingers through Andromeda's hair and as soon as Andromeda was done, Hermione smashed her lips against Andromeda's. Just as the words things were getting heated, the fire lit up green before Bellatrix and Narcissa appeared in the fire<br>"God damn it. Go away" Andromeda whined to her sisters who were staring at Hermione  
>"What are you looking at?" Andromeda asked, glancing back at her girlfriend who looked equally confused before noticing and wrapped her outer robes around her<br>"Stop perving on my girlfriend, you bitches" causing Hermione to blush  
>"What are you even doing here?"<br>"We heard about your little run in with the Weasley's and Bella was dying to know if Hermione actually cast six spells at once" Narcissa said, rolling her eyes  
>"So was Draco, but the little ponce was too scared to come and ask himself" Bellatrix said<br>"She did now go away" Andromeda said trying to push them back to the fireplace  
>"No, we're here now so we're going to have dinner with you" Narcissa smirked, walking around Andromeda to sit on the couch<br>"I hate you both. I'm having a shower first" Andromeda said, pulling Hermione with her  
>"You have 15 minutes or we'll come in" Bellatrix called after them<p>

Ten minutes later, Andromeda and Hermione walked down the stairs hand in hand in silk nighties and wet hair and Bellatrix and Narcissa weren't anywhere to be seen  
>"Split up, I bet they're trying to scare us" Andromeda said, walking towards the kitchen<br>Hermione decided to check the upstairs area, starting off with the bathroom and two bedrooms before finally the study. As she opened the door, she could see Bellatrix and Narcissa kissing passionately  
>"Oh my god" Hermione whispered out before slamming the door shut and running to Andromeda, knocking her over<br>"What's wro" Andromeda was cut off by Bellatrix and Narcissa running down the stairs  
>"We can explain" Narcissa yelled<br>"We can" Bellatrix confirmed  
>Andromeda looked between Bellatrix and Narcissa who looked thoroughly ruffled and Hermione who looked extremely pale<br>"Oh my god did she catch you two? She did!" Andromeda started laughing causing Narcissa to repeatedly hit her arm  
>"Shut up Andromeda"<br>"You knew?"  
>Was both shouted at her at the same time, causing her to laugh louder<br>"Of course she knew, she was part of it sometimes" was said, causing Hermione to stare at her  
>"Alright love, basically, when you grow up with parents like ours you have to rely on your siblings for the love you need. If you only had one or two people to rely on for the most important part of your life, you'd probably fall in love with them too, no matter the relation"<br>"I-I guess that kinda make's sense. It's going to take a bit to get use to though" Hermione said, looking between Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa  
>"Good girl" Andromeda purred causing Hermione to shiver<p>

A month later, the students were arriving at Hogwarts and the new professor's were sitting at the table  
>"I feel like I should be sitting down there" Hermione mumbled<br>"I feel like I'm too old to be here" Andromeda said with a pointed glare to Hermione before the entire great hall went silent, Minerva McGonagall leading the new first years in to be sorted  
>"<em>Oh you may not think I'm pretty,<br>But don't judge on what you see,  
>I'll eat myself if you can find<br>A smarter hat than me.  
>You can keep your bowlers black,<br>Your top hats sleek and tall,  
>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat<br>And I can cap them all.  
>There's nothing hidden in your head<br>The Sorting Hat can't see,  
>So try me on and I will tell you<br>Where you ought to be.  
>You might belong in Gryffindor,<br>Where dwell the brave at heart,  
>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry<br>Set Gryffindors apart;  
>You might belong in Hufflepuff,<br>Where they are just and loyal,  
>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true<br>And unafraid of toil;  
>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,<br>if you've a ready mind,  
>Where those of wit and learning,<br>Will always find their kind;  
>Or perhaps in Slytherin<br>You'll make your real friends,  
>Those cunning folks use any means<br>To achieve their ends.  
>So put me on! Don't be afraid!<br>And don't get in a flap!  
>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<br>For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
><em>After the sorting was finished the older students looked like they were about to dig into food that hadn't arrived yet  
>"Before we begin, we have two students who transferred from Australian. They're fourth year's and are yet to be sorted. Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, please step foreword" Some people looked confused with the use of the last name Black and some of the older teacher's gasped when Bellatrix and Narcissa stepped foreword, matching smirks their faces<br>"Bellatrix, first." Professor McGonagall said  
>Before the sorting hat even touched a hair on her head it yelled out "Slytherin" and the same happened with Narcissa, both walking to their table hand in hand<p>

After the feast Bellatrix and Narcissa followed the group of Slytherin's to the common room and the older students bombarded them with questions the second they walked through the door  
>"Black?"<br>"Who are your parents?"  
>"What's it like in Australia?"<br>"Why did you come back?"  
>"Is that your real hair colour?" That one was directed at Narcissa<br>Bellatrix sat in a chair by the fire place and pulled Narcissa onto her lap  
>"I am Professor Sirius Black's daughter, it's very hot in Australia and their magic is very different and I came back because my father requested it of me" She said in a bored tone<br>"I am Professor Black's daughter, my dad's a veela so obviously this is my real hair colour. I came back because I wanted to." Narcissa said in a cold tone  
>"Professor Black? As in the new DADA teacher?" A first year questioned<br>"Obviously."  
>"Why are you sitting on her lap? There's another free chair right next to you? And she's your, like, second cousin" A snooty third year said causing Narcissa to turn her head and kiss Bellatrix on the lips<br>"Answer your question, love?" Bellatrix sneered causing the girl to all but run off  
>"Wait so, didn't your father give up his title?" A fifth year asked<br>"Yes."  
>"So, you're Lady Black now, aren't you?"<br>"Yes."  
>"This is going to be a very interesting year" A Sixth year smirked at the girls before the Slytherin prefect instructed them all to go to their dorm rooms.<p>

Professor McGonagall had called Sirius, Andromeda and Hermione into her office and was currently sitting at her desk rubbing her forehead  
>"Sirius, explain to me why your "daughter" looks exactly like Bellatrix the first did in her fourth year?"<br>"I don't know, McG. Why do I look like Phineas Nigellus Black?"  
>"Alright, why did you never mention you had a daughter?"<br>"I didn't want Dumbledore to try to drag her into the war. Before you ask, I gave up my title so Bella would have a little bit more protection. There are many families that still want to hurt mine"  
>"Okay. Andy, why does your daughter look like Narcissa?"<br>"This isn't common knowledge but father had an affair with some veela lass and she got pregnant with Narcissa. Father brought Cissy home because the veela died in birth and father said something like "No seed of the House of Black will grow up with savages" referring to veela's. I cheated on Ted with a veela lad and 9 months later I have a daughter. I didn't say anything because I didn't want her to have to have to face the looks she surely would of got from the order. Say what you want about the order, but do you really think they would accept a half veela half Black child? Look at how they treat Fleur."  
>"I know you're both lying and I know you know it. I will find out. No, off to bed the lot of you" Professor McGonagall said frustrated<p>

"Night, McG" Sirius smiled and flounced out the room while Andromeda and Hermione simply nodded to the headmistress 

Hermione woke extra early to prepare for class that day which meant Andromeda woke extra early to prepare for class that day  
>"If this cursed job doesn't kill me, you will" She grumbled, getting dressed in her new robes that she hadn't let Hermione see, nor had she let Hermione see her own new robes<br>"What do you think, love?" Andromeda asked innocently causing Hermione to turn around and stare at her with her mouth wide open  
>"Y-you.. u-uh.. Is that okay to be wearing as professor?" Hermione stumbled<br>"Probably not." Andromeda was dressed in a tight green velvet dress with long sleeves, silver lace along the sweetheart neckline and silver details on the corset, it pooled around her feet and she had her hair up in a high bun with a few loose curls framing her face  
>"Wear this one today" Andromeda said, handing Hermione a brown parcel<p>

Hermione opened the parcel to find a dress exactly the same as Andromeda's but the colours reversed  
>"I-I can't pull this off, Andy" She said, handing the parcel back to Andromeda<br>"Nonsense, you're going to look beautiful and you aren't going to be pulling it off, I will be" Andromeda winked at Hermione  
>Andromeda eventually was able to convince Hermione to wear the dress, making them both run late and have to skip out on breakfast<p>

"Quiet class" Hermione called out the class of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw fourth years as she swept through the door in a Severus Snape manner  
>"I am your Dark Arts Professor. In this class I will be teaching you the dark arts, why they're called the dark arts and what would happen to your magic if you decide to delve deeper into these arts. I am Professor Noson-Trodai previously known as Granger. The first thing you need to know is that magic isn't necessarily Dark or Light. This depends on what kind of magic you use, just as a spell isn't Dark or Light it depends on how you use it. For example, is a Severing Charm, like the ones Madame Malkin uses to cut off extra material, light or dark?" Several students cautiously raised their hand, she pointed to a young women sitting in the middle of the class<p>

"You, Miss. ?"  
>"Stevens, Professor. A severing charm would be light magic" Miss. Stevens said in a timid voice<br>"A severing charm can be light. But it can also kill someone. If you aim a little too high you can severe a blood vessel causing the victim to bleed out. Now, Stupefy. Light or dark?" again, the student answered light  
>"If you know how to fire more than one shot at once, stupefy can kill. Ask Headmistress McGonagall" The class went on like this with Hermione testing their knowledge and letting two or more of them try to curse her at the same time occasionally letting the curses through so the students could see the damage light spells can do before healing herself. The bell rang and the students started to pack up their stuff as she called out<br>"Tomorrow we're going to be learning about how dark spells can be used for good. I'd tell you to read the chapter but if you weren't going to do it on your own then I'm not going to make you, your problem if you don't pass not mine"

Andromeda's class went very differently than Hermione's as she had the Gryffindors and Slytherin's together as well as Bellatrix and Narcissa  
>"I am Professor Black, I will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. We wi" she was cut off by a particularly loud Gryffindor<br>"Look at her tits man, I'd like to rub my face between them" causing all but three of the Gryffindors to laugh, all the Slytherin's to glare at him and Andromeda to rub her forehead "Is that so, Mr ?"  
>"Tremlett, Professor and that's very so" Mr Tremlett smirked at her as she walked over to his desk<br>"Mr Tremlett, how would you defend yourself from a werewolf?" She asked  
>"I don't know"<br>"How would you defend yourself from a Dementor?"  
>"A patronus charm"<br>"How do you produce a patronus charm?"  
>"I don't know"<br>"What shape does a boggart take?"  
>"I don't know" by this time his face was going bright red<br>"How do you defend yourself from a boggart?"  
>"I don't know"<br>"There's not a lot that you know, is there? Perhaps if you thought about the class you're in rather than your professors "tits" you might actually survive more than five minutes in the real world" Andromeda said sweetly before slamming a book down on his desk, causing him to fall out of his seat  
>"Does anyone in here have half a brain to know these answers?"<br>The three Gryffindor's raised their hand as well as all of the Slytherin Students expect Bellatrix and Narcissa  
>"Miss Black. Why don't you tell us? The blonde Miss Black"<br>"You can't defend yourself from a werewolf, however if you get bitten you can use a mixture of silver and dittany to heal the would but you would still transform into a werewolf on a full moon. You produce a patronus by thinking of your happiest memory and you let the feeling take over your entire body and saying the incantation Expecto Patronum. It can't be a memory like getting an O in a test or something though. Boggarts take shape of your greatest fear and you use the incantation Riddikulus." Narcissa said  
>"If she knows so much, why doesn't she prove it?" Mr Tremlett said furiously<br>"My pleasure." Pausing for a moment Narcissa thought of her happiest moment which was the first time she and Bellatrix exchanged heartfelt, beyond siblings, I love you's and let it fill her entire body "Expecto Patronum" As soon as the words left her mouth a great dragon flew out of her wand and flew around the room causing student's to gasp before Narcissa called it back and made it disappear  
>"You were saying?" She smiled at Mr Tremlett who had gone silent<br>"Now, on with the class. As I was saying, we will be learning about dark creatures, how to spot them and how to defend ourselves as best as possible." For the next half an hour of the class the entire class quietly listened to what Andromeda was saying and quickly scribbled down notes.

At lunch Andromeda and Hermione decided to take food down the Black Lake and have a mini-picnic together  
>"How have your classes been, love?" Andromeda asked Hermione who was tucked in under her arm<br>"The Puffs and Claw's were really good, they listened and only talked when I said it was okay to. I understand why everybody hate's Gryffindors now, oh my god. One tried to get me to talk about the Second Wizarding War and there was another one that had the audacity to try to hit on me."  
>"Would his name be Tremlett by any chance?" Andromeda asked<br>"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
>"He said and I quote "Look at her tits man, I'd like to rub my face between them""<br>"He's going to be a problem in the future isn't he?" Hermione asked and got a nod from Andromeda "Damn"  
>The two women got comfortable laying on the grass together under the shade of a tree with their arms wrapped around each other and absorbed in their own little world they didn't notice one lone student walking towards them<br>"Oh, sorry, I uh, I didn't.. Nevermind I'll leave you be" burst the bubble around them, causing them to look up  
>"Us?" Hermione asked, smiling at him<br>"Uh yeah, s-sorry" He said, starting to walk off  
>"No, come sit. Please" Hermione said, gesturing to a spot in front of them where the boy nervously sat<br>"Can we help you Mr ?" Andromeda asked kindly  
>"Selwyn, Professor. Theodore Selwyn"<br>"And how can we you Mr Theodore Selwyn?"  
>"I-I just uh, I usually sit here. I thought you were students." He blushed, looking down<br>"Oh, we're sorry, Theodore" Hermione said, standing up  
>"N-No don't worry about it, there's r-room enough for the t-three of us"<br>"Do your friends not sit with you?" Andromeda asked  
>"I-I d-don't have any, Professor"<br>"Well, in that case, we'll be your friends, won't we Hermione?"  
>"Course we will, but none of this professor crap. Okay Theo?"<br>"R-really? T-thank you Pro.. Andromeda and Hermione" He said smiling  
>"How'd you enjoy our classes today?"<br>Theodore sped onto a massive speech about how fantastic their classes were which caused both women to smile broadly as the young man slowly got more and more confident with himself

Bellatrix and Narcissa were sitting in their common room as they had finished lunch half an hour early  
>"So, how did the Australian school work?" A blonde fourth year called Rosaline asked casually from her spot on the floor<br>"Much the same as this, I suppose. Bigger, I think. More sports orientated and a lot of animals that could kill you." Narcissa replied, leaning into Bellatrix's chest  
>"You don't think the relationship you have with each other is weird?"<br>"Nope."  
>"You don't talk much do you?"<br>"Not to nosy sod's like you" Bellatrix said, causing Rosaline to huff and storm away and Bellatrix pulled Narcissa up the stairs to her dorm room  
>"We need to establish ourselves here before I kill one of these ponces"<br>"I know, Bella. What do you want to do?" Narcissa asked, nuzzling her sister's next  
>"We have duelling with Potter next don't we? We simply duel."<br>"Oh but Bella, I haven't duelled in the longest time. Do we have to?" Narcissa whined  
>"Yes, Cissy. I'll make it worth it, I promise" Bellatrix purred and pinched Narcissa arse causing Narcissa to giggle and kiss Bellatrix<p>

"Professor Noson-Trodai" Professor McGonagall called out to Hermione as she was walking towards the teacher's chambers

"Call me Hermione, Professor" Hermione smiled  
>"Only if you call me Minerva" as she said this she could see Hermione physically wince at the thought of it "Never mind then, Hermione. Professor Potter has asked me to find someone who is a suitable match for him in duelling so he can show his class a presentation of duelling and that would be you"<br>"But Profes-" Hermione was cut off by a single look  
>"Okay. Can I bring Andy? She wouldn't like to stay in our chambers while if I do this"<br>"Deal. Be there in ten minutes"  
>Eight minutes later an annoyed Andromeda was walking with Hermione towards Harry's class room, they arrived at the same time the students arrived and stayed in the back<br>"Alright class, I am Professor Potter but you guys can call me Harry and I'm going to be teaching you the do's and don'ts of duelling today with a guest with me" At this point a stony faced Hermione walked to the front of the class  
>"I'm Professor Noson-Trodai and that is what you'll call me."<br>"Professor Granger" Harry was immediately cut off by a Slytherin student  
>"I believe the lady said Noson-Trodai, <em>Harry<em>" He sneered causing Harry to glare at him and take ten points off of Slytherin which Hermione immediately gave back plus twenty points  
>"Professer Noson-Trodai and I will be duelling today as an example of what to do. Tomorrow you'll be duelling each other" Harry finished and stood at the edge of a long table as Hermione stood at the other end and they bowed at each other. Almost as soon as they got out of the bow, Harry started firing spell after spell at Hermione who danced out of their way like it was nothing while sending her own spells back and managed to hit him three out of six times. They continued like this for all of the class until the bell rang and Hermione sent a particularly powerful stunner at Harry which blasted him back into the wall, knocking him out old. The Slytherin students clapped for their Professor while the Gryffindors rushed to help Harry. Before Harry awoke, Hermione and Andromeda and already left to go back to their chambers.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

TSB 5 05/24/2014

Three weeks passed without any incident, surprisingly. With the Black Sister's and Sirius all back at Hogwarts, Hermione was almost certain something catastrophic would happen and it was even more surprising as Ronald had apparently became the assistant duelling teacher along with Harry and took every opportunity he could to try to get a rise out of Hermione. But on the fourth week, Sirius, Andromeda and Hermione were called to the Headmistress's office  
>"It wasn't us and even if it was, you have no proof" Sirius and Andromeda said as they walked through the door causing Professor McGonagall and Hermione to groan<br>"Sit down, you lot" Professor McGonagall said seriously  
>After a five minute silence between the group, Sirius finally exploded<br>"Why are we here, McG?"

"I have had several complaints about you three from numerous staff members"  
>"What? Complaints about what?" Hermione asked<br>"Apparently, you and Ms Black here have been wearing inappropriate clothing and Sirius has been trying to seduce his sixth and seventh year female students" which caused Sirius to laugh  
>"Let me guess, Mr Potter and Weasley are the source of these complaints?" Andromeda asked<br>"Yes"  
>"Alright, Hermione stand up" Hermione did as she was told with no hesitation and Andromeda transfigured her clothes to what she was wearing on the first day "That is what we were wearing. I hardly deem it inappropriate, everything is covered. What is inappropriate is that Mr Potter and Weasley feel the need to complain about our clothing" She fumed "Rather insulting as well."<br>"Calm down, Andromeda. I said they complained about it, not that I took them seriously."

"Then why are we here?" Sirius asked  
>"Because I can't just ignore complaints. So, you came here and proved these accusations are indeed false and that's the end of that. Have a biscuit"<br>"Actually, I would like to file a complaint about Mr Weasley's conduct towards myself and Hermione." Andromeda said  
>"Alright, what did he do?"<br>"He's been saying inappropriate comments left, right and centre. He's been trying to Hex Hermione whenever her back is turned and, Sirius cover your ears, he has been sexually harassing her whenever students aren't around." Andromeda fumed  
>"HE WHAT?" Sirius yelled, standing up from his chair making it fly backwards<br>"Nothing big Siri, don't worry and I believe Madame Pomfrey had to regrow several bones in his hands on several occasions" Hermione tried to soothe Sirius  
>"I'll be following up on these complaints but I doubt I will be able to do much, half of the School Board are members of the Order so I won't be able to fire him. I'm sorry" McGonagall sighed<br>"No matter, he's a fool to think that he can get away with it completely scot-free. Oh and Professor, would I be able to buy an apartment in Hogsmeade?" Hermione inquired  
>"Well, yes, but Professor's usually don't because of the accommodation at Hogwarts, why?"<br>"For when my parents want to visit and if Andy and I want some actual alone time without student's pestering us in our chambers. Andy and I were going to go down today and look at some"

"That's fine, and you know you can tell students not to go to your chambers? In fact, they're not meant to go to your chambers. Off you go while I file the complaints"

Hermione and Andromeda decided to spend the afternoon in Hogsmeade as it was a weekend. They walked together, hand in hand while students smiled and waved to them  
>"I think we may be the most popular professor's this school has ever seen" Andromeda joked<br>"Probably because of our "tits" as Mister Tremlett would say" Hermione smiled and bumped her shoulder with Andromeda's  
>"Hey, isn't that Bella and Cissy? Who else is there?" Andromeda asked, trying to look closer and spotting the bright red hair "Weasley" hurrying over to them, they could hear Ron shouting at Bellatrix and Narcissa who looked like they were trying not to laugh<br>"Is there a problem, Mr Weasley?" Andromeda asked sweetly  
>"Your fucking daughter was snogging with her cousin" Ron fumed with a red face<br>"Third cousin, actually. Barely related at all" Hermione said  
>"It's disgusting"<br>"You realise your parents are third cousins right? Like, that's a thing" Andromeda laughed causing Ron to get redder and splutter  
>"They're two girls!"<br>"Yes, we are. Just like those two over there are" Narcissa pointed to two girls locked in a passionate embrace and Ron spluttered more before storming off  
>"You two just can't stay away from trouble, can you?"<br>"We weren't even snogging, it was a little peck and he flipped out" Bellatrix laughed "What are you guys doing here anyway? You're not the supervisors"  
>"We're going to buy an apartment"<br>"Nice, can we come? We'll buy lunch" Narcissa said "and I don't want you to end up with a tragic apartment which would likely happen"  
>"Rude. But why don't you go with Hermione to look at apartments and Bella and I will look at some furniture" Andromeda said, already dragging Bellatrix away<p>

"Why do I have to come with you?" Bellatrix groaned  
>"Because, my dear sister, Narcissa would probably wet herself if she came with me"<br>"Cissy's excitable but I doubt she'd wet herself looking at furniture" Bellatrix scoffed

"Probably not, but she would over buying an engagement ring" Andromeda said slyly  
>"Yeah, you're right. Wait what? Are you sure about this?" Bellatrix grabbed Andromeda's arm to stop her<br>"Are you sure about Cissy?" Andromeda asked, smiling  
>"I see your point. Let's go get your women a ring. Where are we going exactly?"<br>"Ástrider told me that they have a mine of jewels in Australia so first we're going there then we're going to get the band made at our family jewellers"  
>"So, we're going to Australia to pick out stones, then to France for a band and then somehow manage to pick out furniture all in one day? You're mad"<br>"We're Blacks, Bella. We can do anything. Quick, hold this or you're going to be left behind" Bellatrix just managed to get a finger onto the earring Andromeda held out before feeling a tub at her naval and started spinning, slamming roughly on the ground while Andromeda landed gracefully, laughing at her  
>"You're a sodding cow"<p>

"So.. How has Hogwarts been?" Hermione asked awkwardly  
>"Darling girl, I know you're still a bit.. Confused, shall we say, about my sister's and I's situation. Why don't we grab a spot of lunch and I'll explain the entire thing." Narcissa said, leading her to the Three Broomsticks<br>"You should stop talking like that or students are going to think you're weird"  
>As the sat and received their lunch Narcissa leaned foreword and started<p>

"The first thing you need to know is that our parents were very, very different from yours. Father was.. Strict and mother ignored me. He expected perfection, he would have nothing less than perfection so with a mother who was ashamed of me because of something she did and father who hated me because I reminded him of my mothers disloyalty to him. He loved Bella and Andy because of how much they favour the Black genes while I obviously favour the veela genes. I was never good enough for either of them"  
>"Wait aren't you and Andy the same age?" Hermione questioned<br>"Yeah, but Andy was born in January and I was born in October. We were in the same year because mother and father didn't want to be left at home with me by themselves so they convinced the board to let me enter early. Bella and Andy are very similar, more than either would like to admit, so they were closer with each other than they were to me until fourth year, or at least that's what I thought. In second year, I thought that if I was thinner, I'd be prettier so then my parents would love me and I started starving myself for weeks on end. When this didn't work by second year, I threw myself into my studies, when that wasn't enough I got the perfect pureblood boyfriend, Lucius, so I was juggling trying to have perfect grades and make Lucius love me in third year still it wasn't enough. Eventually, the pressure got too much for me and I disappeared for a week in fourth year. Bella and Andy couldn't find me for a week, I think and when they did I was about to.. Jump from the Astronomy Tower. Please understand that I went through fourteen years of my father hating me, my mother ignoring and thinking my sisters didn't love me and I knew Lucius didn't love me the way a boyfriend was meant to love their girlfriend so I thought no one cared about me, no one loved me and if my own family couldn't love me then why should I love myself? They wouldn't of missed me and I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. I think it would be easier if you could see it for your own eyes. Use legilimency on me" Narcissa could see Hermione's eyes brimming with tears and smiled softly at her sisters girlfriend

"Are you sure?" Hermione whispered and after receiving a nod from Narcissa she delved into her mind

She could see Narcissa looking over the edge of the Astronomy Tower with tears streaming down her face and she could hear the sharp breathes she was taking like she couldn't get enough air and she slowly took a step forward before there was a sound like footsteps running up the stairs and a door banging open  
>"Narcissa?" Andromeda called out before seeing her sister and running forward to pull back from the edge<br>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Andromeda yelled at Narcissa who just sobbed harder  
>"LET ME GO! LET ME GO LEAVE ME ALONE" Narcissa voice cracked as she screamed at her sister who just held her tighter<br>"W-why?" Hermione didn't even notice Bellatrix still standing in the doorway, frozen in shock with the most heartbreaking look on her face  
>"Why do you care? You never did before. No one cares." Narcissa sobbed into Andromeda's chest who had tears running down her face<br>"Oh, Cissy" She whispered as Bellatrix wrapped her arms around them  
>"We love you so much, Cissy. I love you so fucking much sometimes it feels like my heart will burst" Bellatrix said while Andromeda just kissed her forehead<br>"Why did you think we didn't love you, Cissy?"  
>"Why would you? I'm a mistake and you're both so perfect."<br>"Who the fuck told you that?" Bellatrix said angrily  
>"Father."<br>"Cissy, fathers a fucking moron. Everyone thinks so. You are so perfect, love."  
>Narcissa tilted her head up, not realising how close Andromeda was and their lips brushed together. Narcissa pulled back before leaning back and kissed Andromeda gently<br>"Cissy?" Andromeda asked  
>"I-I'm s-sorry" Narcissa stuttered trying to stand up<br>"Its okay" Andromeda said, pressing her lips against Narcissa's before pressing her lips against Bellatrix's

She was forced out of the memory by Narcissa's shields  
>"Sorry but I don't think you would want to see the next part"<br>"I.." Hermione reached across the table and gathered Narcissa into her arms "I'm sorry"  
>"Now, let's go pick out your apartment, shall we?" Narcissa smiled, standing up and hooking her arm with Hermione's<p>

Bellatrix and Andromeda arrived at the Noson-Trodai castle just as Alaric and Ástrider strode out of the gates  
>"Good afternoon Alaric, Ástrider. This is my cousin's daughter, Bellatrix Black, currently the Lady Black" Andromeda smiled, pulling Alaric and Ástrider into a hug<br>"Good afternoon Lord and Lady Noson-Trodai" Bellatrix said with a curtsey  
>"Good afternoon, Lady Black" Alaric said with a bow while Ástrider curtsied<br>"Bellatrix or Bella, please" Bellatrix smiled  
>"Only if you call us Alaric and Ástrider" Ástrider smiled<br>"Shall we be off then, ladies?" Alaric asked, holding his arm out for Ástrider to take while she held Andromeda's forearm while Bellatrix held her hand and apparating away. They appeared in a desert filled with red dirt and followed Alaric and Ástrider to their destination  
>"Pick any stoned you want, our gift to you" Alaric said<br>"No, no I couldn't"  
>"You can and you will" Ástrider waved her away<br>Andromeda eventually decided on a large diamond and five little emeralds  
>"Would you like to accompany us to get the band and details?" Andromeda asked "and have dinner with us?"<br>"We wouldn't to impose"  
>"Nonsense, Hermione will be pleased to see you"<p>

Andromeda apparated with the group to France to the jewellers  
>"I want Black gold and on the inside of the ring could you put Anseo seasamh dúinn Tourjours Pur?" Andromeda asked the jeweller<br>"Oui." Was all he said before disappearing behind a curtain and coming back ten minutes later holding a red velvet box and handing it over to Andromeda  
>"Merci beaucoup" Andromeda said as she walked out the shop<br>"We just have to pick up some furniture and we can head home" Andromeda picked up all the furniture she thought liked, all of it was coloured in green, silver or black

"This is it. This is the one" After looking at countless apartments Hermione and Narcissa finally found the one Hermione wanted. It had three bedrooms, a study and a full sized library, Hermione thought this was because of an undetectable extension charm. The entire apartment was decorated in Slytherin colours which entirely went over Hermione's head or she didn't mind, Narcissa didn't know which one  
>"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Narcissa admired "All you have to do is sign the papers now" Hermione all but ran to sign the papers before going back to Hogwarts to collect her personal collection of books and had Narcissa help her put all the books in the study. Just as they finished Andromeda, Bellatrix and her parents apparated in the middle of Hogsmeade and followed Bellatrix who had got a message from Narcissa saying where they were. By the time they finished setting everything up they were all too tired to eat dinner and instead fell asleep after picking out bedrooms. Except Andromeda and Hermione who were laying together<br>"Hey, Hermione?" Andromeda said as she turned on her side to face Hermione  
>"Yes, love?"<br>Andromeda pulled the red velvet box from the bedside table and held it out to Hermione who opened it and gasped before looking up at Andromeda  
>"Marry me?"<p>

**AN: I just wanted to thank everyone for the follows, favourite's and reviews. It's amazing to know that people actually like this. So thank-you, to everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

TSB 6 05/26/2014

"Yes. A million times yes" Hermione said smiling "I love you, Andy, so much"  
>"I love you too, darling" Andromeda wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist who burrowed her face into Andromeda's neck. They stayed entwined with each other sharing words of love and adoration through out the night until they fell asleep. Andromeda woke early in the morning to hushed whispers and giggles<br>"On the count of three" one whispered  
>"I don't know what you're doing but if you do it I swear to all the magical deities I will kill you" Andromeda grumbled<br>"Oh good you're awake" She recognised Narcissa's voice before she was suddenly yanked through the air by her ankle  
>"Andy, tell your sisters to piss off" Hermione said, pulling the blankets over her head and she was dragged through the air by her ankle as well, hanging next to Andromeda<br>"You know what, I can't marry you. You're sister's are bloody lunatics and that's not a thing that I need" Hermione said  
>"Don't worry, I've been working on getting disowned again"<br>"Rude" Bellatrix said, letting them both crash down to the floor where they landed with a groan and a "I hate you, Bella"  
>"Shut up, Andy and tell us what happened last night" Narcissa said, sitting with her legs crossed on their bed, looking at them on the floor<br>"I asked her to marry me and she said yes now go away" just as the words left her mouth a very well dressed Ástrider walked through the open door  
>"What happened? Did she say yes? If you didn't say yes, I'm going to have to smack you"<br>"Merlin, I think she likes you more than me, Andy. I said yes" Hermione said, cuddling into Andromeda's side causing the two blonde witches in the room to all but wet themselves in excitement  
>"She said yes, then?" Alaric said, striding into the room and taking Ástrider into his arms<br>"She has a name and yes she did say yes" Hermione huffed "If you won't allow us to go back to sleep, can we at least move this party into the kitchen so we can eat?" getting nods of agreement from everyone, Hermione pulled Andromeda to her feet and walked to the kitchen before realising they hadn't stocked the kitchen yet  
>"Alright, the three broomsticks it is. Darling, would you?" Andromeda asked Hermione, gesturing to her sleep clothing. Hermione transfigured Andromeda's sleep clothes into a blood red velvet dress with a Queen Anne neckline, long lace sleeves and a corset with black details. Andromeda transfigured Hermione's sleep clothes into an identical dress except an emerald green. When everyone was all up and dressed, they made their way to the three broomsticks<p>

"Why is it that they always come where we are?" Hermione groaned, causing everyone to look over  
>"Ignore them, love" Andromeda said, kissing her temple<br>"Who?" Ástrider asked looking around for someone she didn't know  
>"The golden git and his weasel sidekick" Bellatrix snickered<br>The group proceeded to ignore Harry and Ron until Ron noticed them and called out  
>"Hey mudwhore! What's it like to get fucked by death eater scum?"<br>Hermione seen her father start to draw his wand and she reached over to grasp his forearm and shook her head  
>"He's not worth it" She said causing him to send a furious glare at the boy while put his wand back in it's holster<br>"Oi! You deaf, mudwhore?" He sneered walking over to the group  
>"Son, I wouldn't." Ástrider said coldly<br>"Fuck off, slut"  
>The next thing Ron knew he had two different wands pointed in his face<br>"Alaric, Hermione, he's not worth the trouble" Ástrider said, putting her hands on their forearms  
>"Who do you think you are? I'm Ron fucking Weasley" Ron fumed<br>"I know who I am, I know who you are and I know that if you say one more thing, my husband and daughter will curse you." As she finished talking, Harry walked over  
>"Come on, Ron. Gin's just arrived, let's go have breakfast"<br>"Fine. But you're dead, Granger" He sneered as he walked off  
>"What's his problem?" Alaric asked, glaring at the boys back<br>"He and the other use to be my best friends but when I told him I was with Andromeda after rejecting his advances, he lost his head" Hermione shrugged, beginning to eat her meal that just got delivered

"Ron, I think you need to leave Hermione alone" Ginny whispered to her brother  
>"What? Why?"<br>"Do you not recognise the man and women she's with?"  
>"No, who are they?"<br>"Remember the story's mum use to tell us of the old day's? How there were rulers in the North and South?"  
>"Yeah" "Wait what?" both boys answered at once<br>"Back in the day, the Wizarding World had rulers, a King and Queen in the North, the Black family, and a King and Queen in the south, the Noson-Trodai, family." Ginny explained  
>"What happened? Why don't they rule anymore?" Harry asked<br>"No one actually knows except for the families but apparently, there was a prophecy. A prophecy that said something like they had to lose power to gain power. But to this day, their families are the most influential in our world"  
>"The story's are rumours Gin, the Blacks are nothing now and so are the Noson-Trodaí's" Ron laughed "I'll teach the fucking slut a lesson no matter what her last name is" <p>

Alaric and Ástrider left to go back home later that day which left Bellatrix, Narcissa, Andromeda and Hermione to themselves  
>"Alright girls, as much I love you both, you're going to have to piss off back to Hogwarts" Andromeda said pushing them out the door before sitting on Hermione who was sprawled out on the couch<br>"Wake up" Andromeda said as she poked Hermione's cheek  
>"I'm just resting my eyes" Hermione said sleepily, holding her arms out to Andromeda<br>"Yeah okay, Hermione, that was so convincing" Andromeda said as she laid down on Hermione and kissed her neck  
>"Sshhh" Hermione tightened her arms around Andromeda's waist<br>Andromeda smiled and pressed her ear against Hermione's chest, letting the beat of her heart put her to sleep. What felt like five minutes later to Andromeda she was being jolted awake by her fiancé suddenly sitting up  
>"Oh no. Oh no no no no" Hermione said as she pushed Andromeda off her<br>"What are you doing?" Andromeda groaned  
>"We're running late for class" Hermione said, tripping over herself in her hurry and landing with an oomph<br>"Darling, we're witches. We can be up there in a minute" Andromeda said, already Divesting herself of her clothes and summoning new robes for herself  
>"Stop staring and get dressed, love" Andromeda smirked<br>"You're the worst and I hate you" Hermione grumbled, getting dressed in a tight black pencil skirt that stopped at her knee with a silver silk shirt tucked in  
>"Can we say we're sick or something today?" Andromeda said, resting her hands on Hermione's hips and pressed kisses along her jaw<br>"No we can not. Let's go" Hermione smirked as she walked away with an extra swing in her hips

"Sorry for being late, class" Hermione said as she rushed into her class of fourth years  
>"Detention for Professor Noson-Trodai" Bellatrix smirked<br>"Shut-up, Bella. Right class, today we're going to be looking at a couple dark artefacts. We have a Blood Quill" She said, holding it up with her right hand "and a Dark Curio. Who can tell me what a Blood Quill does?" not getting an answer out of any of the students, she sighed  
>"Will it be more effective if I tell you what it does or if I should you what it does?"<br>With a majority of them saying that they would rather her show them, she asked them to gather around her desk as she got a piece of parchment out and wrote  
>"Read your bloody books" on the parchment<br>"So it writes in red ink? So scary" Mr Tremlett said  
>Hermione showed the class the back of her hand where it had the same thing carved on it in her hand writing<br>"Not red ink, Mr Tremlett. Blood"  
>"Oh. Ew, gross. Who would even want to use that what the hell?" One student asked<br>"When I was in third year a teacher used it as a punishment. Professor Umbridge, she was the worst. Right, now who knows what a Dark Curio is?"

"Miss Blacks, I'm Theodore Selwyn" Theodore introduced himself as he walked up to the girls in the Great Hall  
>"Congratulations, Mr Selwyn, you know your own name" Bellatrix said sarcastically<br>"I don't mean to bother you but I've heard something rather disturbing. A group of fifth or sixth year Gryffindors were talking about "teaching the little Black whores a lesson" with a rather vulgar description of what that "lesson" was going to be, as well as saying that you and your love were wrong for being together and being third cousins." Theodore said with a disgusted grimace  
>"Yeah? And what do you think of our relationship, Theodore?" Narcissa asked<br>"If you love each other, like you so clearly do, then it's no one else's business but your own" He said with a shrug  
>"Good answer. Why don't you sit with us? Tell us more of these Gryffindors" Narcissa said, tapping the spot on the bench beside her<br>"I was going to hex them but then I thought your Bellatrix may hex me" Theodore said a smile at Bellatrix  
>"You'd be right, Theo"<br>They sat together for the rest of the break laughing together and Theodore offered to walk them to their classes as they left for them  
>"I actually have a meeting with my father right now, so if Cissy wants you to walk with her, go right ahead" Bellatrix said as she kissed Narcissa's cheek<br>"Sure, I have potions now" Narcissa smiled  
>They were half way to their potions class before they were stopped in the hall by five Gryffindor boys<br>"So you can separate from your cousin?" One asked Narcissa  
>"I knew Gryffindors were dumb but this is amazing" She giggled "Yes, I can separate from my girlfriend but I choose not to"<br>"It's fucking sick that you two are together" One sneered  
>"It's sick you think you have a valid opinion in my life"<br>The boys all whipped their wands out at the same time as Theodore got his out and casted a Protego around Narcissa  
>"You think the two of you can best us?" One laughed<br>"I think on of us could best all of you" Theodore said, sending a silent Stupefy at one of them  
>"You're going to regret that" and with that, the duel began. Theodore was hit with a slicing curse across his chest before Narcissa hit the Gryffindor with a Stupefy. Theodore and Narcissa got rid of all of the Gryffindors within a minute<br>"You okay, Theodore?" Narcissa asked a pale looking Theodore worriedly  
>"Yeah" was all he managed to get before he passed out, covered in blood<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

TSB 7 05/30/2014

By the next day the entire school had found out what had happened to Theodore, Slytherin house was furious while Gryffindor house was smug and the halls between classes had turned into a battleground with stray hexes hitting anyone who was unfortunate to get in the way of it. The only students who were safe were Bellatrix and Narcissa, who looked like they were ready to kill the first person who even looked them in the eye. They probably were.

"We need to start now, Cissy" Bellatrix fumed quietly, pacing back and forth  
>"I know Bella. Who do we start with?"<br>"Theo when he wakes up, obviously. Then perhaps the Rothstein twins, Rowles boy and McNairs girl. They're all of age now, or close to. I think, if Hermione gets involved, we would be able to get George Weasley. How is your research about the McGonagall family going?"  
>"Apparently, every single McGonagall before Minerva has been dark. I wonder how she would feel about this information?" Narcissa smirked, just at that moment two boys carrying a girl walked into the common room, setting her down on the couch<br>"What happened?" Bellatrix asked  
>"Fucking Gryffindors. We were walking down a corridor and we heard a commotion so we went to look and she was on the floor, with a group of Gryffindors standing around her. They snapped her wand." At the mention of that, everyone in the common room froze for a second before all hell broke loose with students trying to climb over another to get out of the common room<br>"Slytherin's. SLYTHERINS" Bellatrix yelled to get their attention "Narcissa and I, we're sick of others treating us like we're the dirt beneath their shoes, like we're mudbloods. We're sick of society telling us that it's not okay to keep our traditions. We're sick of teachers hating us because of what house we're in, we're sick of the mudblood and blood traitor filth spreading their "technology" and traditions, letting muggles know that we exist and most of all, we're sick of people thinking they can do this" she indicated to the girl on the couch "to us. We're ancient and noble. We're the purest and they think they can harm us? No. I won't stand for it, neither will you if you have any self respect."  
>"What do we do?" a third year called out<br>"Narcissa and I want to bring back the ways of old. The Kings and Queens, the Lord and Ladies who had power. We want to bring back the _proper _hierarchy, with the purebloods on top and the rest beneath us. Who shares this dream?" Bellatrix finished with a strong voice, with the common room exploding with cheers  
>"We start TODAY. Spread this to our fellow purebloods"<p>

"Where are all the Slytherin's?" Professor Flitwick asked Andromeda who glanced over at the full Gryffindor table  
>"Well, they're not fighting with the Gryffindor's. I'll go check the common room" She stood and exited the hall gracefully. She walked towards the dungeon's without seeing a single Slytherin in the halls.<br>"Salazar" She spoke the password and was nearly pushed back with the sheer volume that came from it  
>"WHAT IS GOING ON?" She yelled over the noise, immediately silencing the room<br>"Hello cousin, what a surprise seeing you here" Bellatrix said sweetly  
>"What have you done now?" Andromeda asked<br>"Nothing, we've just.. Enlightened our fellow Slytherin's. Speaking of which, can you please take Miss Sahara to Diagon Alley as soon as possible?" Bellatrix asked, wrapping her arm around Andromeda's waist and leaning into her  
>"Why would I need to do that?"<br>"A Gryffindor snapped her wand" Narcissa answered, looking up from healing the girl who looked like she was about to burst into tears  
>"A Gryffindor did WHAT?" Andromeda's magic pulsed around the room and in that moment, the Slytherin's knew just how powerful she was<br>"What happened, girl?"  
>"I was walking down the corridor on the way to the Great Hall and a bunch of Gryffindors were standing on the stairs doing nothing. So I pushed passed them and one tripped me, causing my wand to drop to the floor and another stomped on it. I remember a stupefy but after that, there's nothing until now." The girl sniffled while her friend handed her a tissue<br>"What action do you want taken? Say the word and I'll have them in Azkaban for what they done."  
>"Nothing. Do nothing, I want to get them back on my own"<br>"Good girl" Andromeda smiled "Be ready in ten minutes, I'll get permission from the Headmistress. The rest of you, please behave. Oh and Narcissa, darling, Hermione has the books you wanted."

"I need permission to take one Miss Sahara to Diagon Alley, immediately" Andromeda said, striding into McGonagall's office  
>"Why?"<br>"One of your little cubs snapped her wand. She doesn't want any action taken but I would advise turning a blind eye to whatever she does to your cubs for the next couple weeks" Andromeda explained quickly before McGonagall could say anything  
>"I-.. I. Fine. Take her." McGonagall said quietly, showing how angry she was at her lions<br>"Great. Hermione will be able to take my classes while I'm away." Andromeda said, walking out and to Hermione's classroom  
>"Ah-hem" She cleared her throat, getting the entire classrooms attention<br>"Yes, love?" Hermione smiled  
>"Please don't hate me but you're going to have to cover my classes for me. I don't know how long for, though" Andromeda said<br>"Who did what and when?" Hermione groaned, causing the students in the class to giggle,  
>"I'll tell you when I get home. I love you" Andromeda gave Hermione a quick kiss before striding back out<br>"Awww" A couple Hufflepuff girls cooed "You two are so sweet!"  
>"Thank-you, now get back to work" <p>

By the end of her classes as well as Andromeda's, Hermione was ready to pass out by dinner time so when Narcissa visited her after the dinner she groaned  
>"Go away"<br>"I just need the books"  
>"bedside table in the bedroom, left hand draw" Narcissa followed Hermione's instructions and just as she grasped onto something she heard Hermione scream and come running<br>"NO! WAIT, RIGHT HAND DRAW RIGHT HAND DRAW" as Hermione entered the room, she pulled her hand out and seeing what it was she screamed and jumped onto the bed  
>"WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK HERMIONE!"<br>"I'M SORRY OH MY GOD"  
>as they were screaming at each other, Andromeda walked through the door and hearing the screams in the room she thought<br>"What the bollocks?" as she walked in  
>"What's going on?"<br>"YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS A FUCKING PERVERT WHAT THE FUCK" Narcissa screamed at her  
>"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I WAS TIRED" Hermione screamed back<br>Finally noticing the position the girls were in, with Narcissa standing on the bed and Hermione across the room and their toy on the floor, Andromeda started laughing. And laughing and laughing  
>"SHUT UP ANDY YOU'RE ALL FUCKED"<br>"Oh come one, Cissy, I know you aren't as freaked out as you seem. As I recall, Bella has a rather fondness for toys and you're a bottom"  
>"Oh my god" "SHUT UP"<br>"You two need to relax, it's nothing you haven't seen before. Or been fucked with before" Andromeda smirked "In fact, correct me if I'm wrong, but you both rather enjoy it."  
>"Andromeda Cassiopeia Black if you don't shut up this instance, I swear to Merlin I'll hit you so you can't walk for a week" Narcissa fumed<br>"You already have. She enjoyed it." Bellatrix laughed, causing them all to jump  
>"How long have you been there?" Andromeda asked<br>"Long enough to know that Hermione likes to be fucked with a strap on" Bellatrix said, high fiving Andromeda before looking at the object on the floor "A rather big one. Didn't know you had it in you, dearie. Literally"  
>"I hate you all" Hermione groaned<br>"Hey, Andy, would you be opposed to sharing?" Bellatrix said, causing two heads to snap to her while Andromeda shrugged  
>"If Hermione wants to"<br>"What the fuck?" Hermione and Narcissa said  
>"Oh come on, Cissy. You know as well as I do that you want to fuck her and be fucked by her and Hermione, dearie, I thought you would know by now that we Blacks share"<p>

**AN: This is a rather short one, but what do you guys think? Should I go down the Hermione/Black Sisters road or stay firmly with Hermione/Andy and Bella/Cissy?**


	8. Chapter 8

TSB 8 05/31/2014

**AN: To avoid confusion, think of young Bellatrix Black and Bellatrix LeStrange as two different people. I don't know how else to word it, sorry. The end of this chapter is mainly going to be smut so if you don't want to read it, you won't be missing out on any important things. Those who do read it, think of it as my apology gift for not updating for so long.**

Bellatrix had stayed up until early morning trying to make Narcissa less pissed off at her and it showed when they arrived at the Great Hall. Bellatrix's face was paler than usual, she had bags under her dull eyes and her silken black curls were an absolute mess. This along with her foul mood, made her resemble Bellatrix LeStrange more than ever. Narcissa on the other hand was as beautiful as ever with her long flowing locks, deep blue eyes and perfect complexion and the smile she got whenever she looked at the annoyed Bellatrix who seemed to have a special dislike for her toast. What made Bellatrix's mood even worse was that she had duelling first and that meant dealing with the not-so-golden boy and his half-wit sidekick 

"Alright class, it seems we're missing a student today so one of you will have to team up with me.. Bellatrix, you will" Potter said, collecting the groans of hopeful Gryffindors  
>"It's Lady Bellatrix or Lady Black, sir." Bellatrix said stiffly, getting glares from the Gryffindors and smirks from the Slytherin's<br>"Alright, Lady Bellatrix. Today we're going to be focusing on preforming Stupefy and Protego. Professor Weasley will correct any mistakes. Positions, please" Harry said as he walked a few metres away from Bellatrix and bowed, who inclined her head the tiniest bit before raising her wand. They switched between offensive and defensive until the bell went and Harry asked Bellatrix to wait behind  
>"You're very skilled, especially for a fourth year. Who taught you?"<br>"My father."  
>"And your cousin, who taught her?"<br>"Her mother, I'm presuming."  
>"Is there a reason you're so short with myself and Professor Weasley yet polite with the other professors?"<br>"They don't continually ignore my title. They don't try to punish me for my relationship. They didn't insult my family." Bellatrix listed off, her voice getting colder with each word "I have to go now, _Professor_" she sneered it like it was a dirty word. As she walked through the door, she held back with a smirk and said "Oh and Professor, how is Dobby and Freddie? Oh wait.." and disappeared, leaving Harry to stare at the door like a fish out of water

"Headmistress, I know it's her." Harry said stubbornly  
>"Pray tell me, Mr Potter, how Bellatrix managed to escape a death we all seen and revert her age to about 35 or so years younger?" Minerva replied, shaking her head<br>"How would she know about Dobby and Fred then?"  
>"She is capable of reading Mr Potter. Both deaths have been featured in the Daily Prophet."<br>"Even you have commented on how much she resembles that.. that _thing _when she was student here"  
>"Yes and I also commented on how much Sirius looked like his grandfather or how much James looked like your grandfather. It isn't a terribly rare thing to look like ones family, Mr Potter. Now please, I don't want to have to transfigure you into a pocket watch so you can be on time for your next class" Minerva said, a clear dismissal in her tone<br>"It is her. I'll prove it's her" Harry said before he slammed the door.  
>"This school will never have a peaceful year when he's around, will it?" She asked the hundreds of portraits on the wall who either laughed or grimaced as she set back off to work<p>

"For Merlins sake, Bella! You had to say that?" Narcissa groaned as they made their way to the Dark Arts  
>"It was so funny, you should've seen his face" Bellatrix cackled, wrapping her arm around Narcissa's waist<br>"You're an idiot"  
>"Are you still mad at me?"<br>"Yes" Narcissa replied, making Bellatrix groan  
>"How can you stay angry for so long? We both know you want to fuck her, don't even try to deny it, love"<br>"I do want to fuck her and I'm because you didn't even talk to me about it before hand, you dunce" Narcissa said, stepping into the full class room and finding seats at the very back

"Because I knew you wouldn't have any objection" Bellatrix replied as Hermione swept into the room between the two girls and receiving two twin bum pinches causing Bellatrix to grin at Narcissa and wink at Hermione who was glaring at them from the front of the class  
>"You guys can use this period as a study period, unless any of you need any specific help on anything?" receiving no's from the class Hermione sent them away and started on grading some papers<br>"Actually, Professor, we need some help" Narcissa grinned, causing Hermione to look up  
>"No" was her only reply before looking back down at her papers<br>"Nice to know that's where you're mind immediately goes, but we really do need your help with something" Bellatrix snickered  
>"Okay. Fine. What?" Hermione asked impatiently<br>"We were wondering how many fingers you can take?" Bellatrix managed to get out before Narcissa silenced her  
>"We weren't. We need you to start planting seeds in McGonagall's, Fred Weasley's and Sirius's minds."<p>

"Why?"  
>"McGonagall's the most powerful witch in the world at the moment, imagine little Ronnie's face when his brother fights for us and I'd really rather not fight against Sirius but his honour as Harry's Godfather will make it a difficult choice for him but if you sing sweet songs for him it'll make his choice so much easier. We need the power and betrayal that they have to win this. We're already working on students, Lucius is gathering his men and if you get them, there is no one that could defeat us. Not even Voldemort himself." Narcissa said, leaning against Hermione's desk<br>"and I would betray my friends even more by doing this why?"  
>"Because you know that if Ronnie had a choice, he would kill Andromeda without a second thought while Potter watched."<p>

Hermione wanted to deny that, she wanted to say how Ron and Harry would never do anything like that to her. But Ron had already proved that he would do that and he would do worse and Harry had always stuck by Ron's side, even when it was her who stuck by his when Ron had ran away. So she done the thing that would break their already fractured friendship and nodded.

"Mate, I'm telling you. The fucking Black bitch is Bellatrix LeStrange" Harry said angrily to Ron  
>"Reckon Granger knows?"<br>"I don't know. Would she do that to us?" Harry asked, taking a seat next to Ron  
>"She's fucking the sister isn't she?"<br>"Yeah but.. Andromeda is nothing like them. She healed me and Hagrid when we crashed" Harry said  
>"Either way, I'm going to teach Hermione a lesson and if the Black slut is lucky, she'll be able to get some cock as well" Ron laughed, grabbing his crotch through his jeans and shaking it<br>"Mate, I think it's time you let up. They don't want you"  
>"Look at how the slags dress. They're just asking to be fucked by a real man. They parade themselves around for us, mate, it's only right that we should take them"<p>

"I don't know.."  
>"They're asking for it, mate, trust me. They need real blokes like us to show them the error in their ways."<br>"Okay but, the little Black is Bellatrix LeStrange." Harry said trying to Ron back on track  
>"It can't be, we all seen mum kill her, didn't we?"<br>"Yeah, but.."  
>"She's dead, mate."<p>

"Headmistress" Hermione said as she walked through the door  
>"Yes, Hermione?"<br>"I was wondering if I could make an appointment to have a cup of tea and biscuits with you? I haven't seen nearly enough of you in friendly terms" Hermione said with a charming smile causing Minerva to smile back at her  
>"Come, sit, child. You don't need an appointment. How has teaching here been for you?"<br>"Oh, it's been an extraordinary experience so far. But I can't imagine teaching Harry and Ron here, all the students have been so lovely"  
>"Ah yes, you three were always a pain. Two of you still are" Minerva laughed before sobering up "What has happened with you three, Hermione? I thought the golden trio would be forever, so did the rest of the world"<br>"So did I, professor" Hermione said with false tears in her eyes "Ron had feelings for me that were more than friendly and I didn't return them and he just.. He snapped and Harry took his side. I'm scared for Andromeda's and I's safety with them around, if I'm honest"  
>"Dear girl, you must know that they won't harm you. Not while I'm around" Minerva said, reaching across the desk to touch Hermione's hand "You're like the daughter I never had"<br>"T-thank you, Professor. If it means anything, I've looked at you as I look at my mother since you first year. I just don't want Ronald to drag my name through the dirt while he's mad at me and.. I've heard whispers" Hermione trailed off  
>"What kind of whispers?"<br>"This is all off record, right? This won't affect the boys in anyway?" receiving a nod from Minerva "A student recently came up to me with some disturbing news, Ron was/is planning on "teaching" Andromeda and I a lesson and I'd say it isn't a very nice one, with the way he was grabbing his crotch" Hermione looked down fearfully before looking up with grief-stricken eyes "But please, don't do anything to him. I don't want to hurt him"  
>"If he does anything to act on these threats, you and Andy are to come to my office that instance. I want you to know, I'm on your side Hermione. Always."<p>

**Smut starts here**

Hermione went to tell Bellatrix and Narcissa of her progress with Minerva with going back to Andromeda and just as they opened the door to the girls dorm, they heard a sensual moan followed by a "Harder, Bella! Fuck me harder!" which froze them in their place when a slapping noise and "You've been a naughty girl, pet, trying to silence me then tell me what to do" woke them from their stupor and they turned so fast that their legs tangled together and they fell through the door in a heap together, causing Narcissa to scream and try to pull up a sheet to cover herself from the intruders and Bellatrix to grab her wand and fire off several different spells before noticing who it was  
>"Oh come on. Really? You couldn't wait like an hour before you bother us?" She groaned "Cissy, it's just Andy and Hermione"<br>"Oh. Go away" Narcissa said  
>Andromeda looked up expecting them both to be clothed by now but was surprised when she got a face full of Bellatrix's favourite toy<br>"Put it away, Bella" Andromeda said, looking at the long, thick phallus that was inches away from her face making Hermione look up to see what she was talking about and she let out a near silent scream making Bellatrix smirk and walk over to her while Narcissa stood and sashayed over to them and stood behind Bellatrix and put her hands around the base of the phallus  
>"Oh my gods" Hermione said, blushing<br>"Look at her, pet. You'd think she's never seen a cock this close before" Bellatrix smirked "What have you been doing with her, Andy?"  
>"Don't worry, Bella, she knows how to use that pretty little mouth of hers. Don't you, love?" Andromeda asked Hermione who looked at her with wide eyes<br>"Why don't you and Cissy continue while Hermione and I watch? To ease her into it?" Andromeda suggested, sitting down on a near chair and pulling Hermione onto her lap and spelled the door locked and silenced the room  
>"Gladly" Bellatrix said as she turned Narcissa so she was facing Andromeda and Hermione and thrust into Narcissa cunt in one go, rousing a deep moan from Narcissa as Bellatrix pulled back, about to thrust back into Narcissa, she glanced up at Andromeda and Hermione. Andromeda's eyes had darkened to the point they were black she could practically see the desire rolling off of her in waves, Andromeda had always had a thing with watching someone get dominated. Hermione's breath's were shallow and her face was flushed and it seemed like she was trying to look away but she couldn't so Bellatrix made sure to keep eye contact with Hermione as she thrusted into Narcissa so hard Narcissa lurched forward and she done this again and again until she heard Hermione whisper "fuck" and she pulled out and walked over to the couple in the chair<br>"You like watching her get fucked, little dove? Or are you imagining me fucking you little cunt?" Bellatrix asked and when Hermione didn't answer, she slapped her across the face "I asked you a question, girl"  
>"I-I don't k-know" Hermione managed to stutter out before Andromeda made her stand<br>"Strip, pet" She said in a voice everyone in the room had heard before, one that no room for argument and Hermione immediately followed through, stripping all her clothes off and standing with her head bowed before Andromeda who had divested herself of her clothing  
>"You two" Andromeda said, looking between Hermione and Narcissa "Please each other"<br>Hermione looked at Narcissa like she was unsure of what she was meant to do and looked back at Andromeda who merely raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione felt herself being pulled by Narcissa and didn't resist as she felt a pair or foreign, soft lips press against her own. Hermione hesitatingly licked Narcissa bottom lip asking for entrance as she wrapped her arms around the blondes slim waist and from then the kiss was all teeth and tongue with wandering hands until Hermione jumped at feeling a pair of hands on her waist, turning her head to get a quick look at dark eyes before her lips were captured in a rough kiss and her bottom lip was bit so hard it made it bleed. She felt a hand go down her stomach and two fingers being roughly thrusted into her cunt but if someone asked whose hand, she wouldn't have an idea. Her mind was hazy and filled with lust when she was pushed onto the floor on all fours and something hard being pressed against her arse and suddenly searing pain as she felt her arse being stretched, she turned to look at who it was expecting to see Bellatrix or even Andromeda but she was surprised to find it was Narcissa who was taking her so roughly. After a while the pain had faded and was replaced with pleasure that over took her entire body as she arched and called out Narcissa's name  
>"N-NarcissAAA" She managed to moan out only to be met with a stinging slap to her left arse cheek<br>"Quiet, slut" Narcissa breathed out as she sped up her thrust's and a second later, filing Hermione's arse with her cum before slumping over her and breathing heavily  
>"Would you look at that, Andy, your little dove likes it in the arse" Bellatrix smirked at Andy who only winked back. At Bella's voice Hermione seemed to remember that her fiancés sister not only just fucked her, but fucked her in front of her fiancé and other sister<br>"Oh Merlin, Andy.." Hermione said, pushing Narcissa off of her and crawling over to Andromeda  
>"You're a good girl, pet. If you service Bella and I, we might reward you. Won't we Bella?" Andromeda said to her dark haired sister who nodded "On your back on the bed. Now." Hermione did as she was told straight away and not even a minute later she had one cock filling her cunt and a cunt riding her face like she was a horse.<br>"She's so wet, Andy" Bellatrix groaned to her sister who was facing her before pulling her in for a deep kiss as Narcissa pressed her chest against Andromeda's back and kissed and bit all along her shoulder blade and Andromeda's hand found it's way to what she was expecting a cock but Narcissa had already transfigured it away and instead Andromeda's hand was met with soaking folds as she thrusted four fingers into her sisters cunt. They continued like this for a majority of the night, getting rougher as they tested each others boundaries  
><strong>smut ends here<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

TSB 9 06/03/2014

**AN: Just as a clarification, they've been at Hogwarts for about four or five months at this point and it's coming up to the summer break. This is where things really start to happen. If it seems like I'm rushing things, I'm sorry I'm just excited to get into the actual story.**

Hermione awoke the early next morning, if the dark sky was any indication, with aches and pains throughout her body and it took her a minute to realise that she was wedged in-between two bodies and she shot up, momentarily forgetting what had happened last night before dread washed over her  
>"Andy, Andy wake up" Hermione whispered trying to rouse Andromeda from her sleep "Oh my god, Andromeda, wake up"<br>"What do you want?" Andromeda grumbled, pulling the blankets tighter around her  
>"We need to go. Now." Hermione whispered, already dragging Andromeda out from the covers and getting dressed<br>"What, why?"  
>"Because we just slept with two students. Two students who happen to be your sisters. Who are my fiancés sisters. Fucking hell" Hermione groaned rubbing her face<br>"Come here" Andromeda pulled Hermione into her arms "It's okay, darling. We were all consenting, I'm not angry about it. They're about thirty years older than you so it's not like we took advantage of their young minds. We can leave now, but you can't act like this never happened, okay?" Andromeda said letting go of Hermione to full her clothes back on "and if it means anything, my new third favourite sight is watching you get fucked by them like a little whore" Andromeda whispered into Hermione's ear making her blush. When they were walking to their chambers, Andromeda noticed Hermione walking bow-legged and grinned  
>"You alright, love?"<br>"Yes, why?"  
>"Looks like walking is hurting you a bit" Andromeda said with amusement in her voice<br>"I don't know what you're talking about, I feel fine" Hermione said stiffly, pushing through the doors to their chambers  
>"Yeah? Why don't we sit for a cup of tea before getting ready?" Andromeda could see Hermione clench her jaw before replying<br>"I don't see why not"  
>"Sit then" Andromeda pulled a chair out for Hermione who sat down very slowly and grimaced as she sat<br>All throughout the tea Andromeda could see Hermione fidgeting in her seat trying to get comfortable but grimacing whenever she moved  
>"You sure you're alright?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Alright, love" Andromeda smiled at her "Time to get dressed and head to the Great Hall"<p>

Hermione and Andromeda were the first to arrive to the Great Hall after Minerva, shortly followed by the rest of the Professors with Harry and Ron coming in last. Ron took the seat directly beside Hermione on her right side. Ron went to put his hand on Hermione's inner thigh but as he set it down, he felt more skin than he was expecting and a second later there was a crushing force on his hand which made him snatch it away when Andromeda leant over Hermione to whisper sweetly to him  
>"If you ever touch her again, I will rip your fucking balls from your body and shove them so far up your arse that you can taste them" before kissing Hermione's cheek as the student's start filing in.<p>

Narcissa asked to sit out of duelling that day saying she had slipped down the missing step in the staircase and hurt her ankle, leaving Bellatrix to duel with Harry again which was significantly more intense than their previous battle

"How did you know about Fred and Dobby?" Harry said between clenched teeth  
>"What is dead may never die, but rises again, harder and stronger" Bellatrix replied easily, twirling out the way of a oncoming curse like a dancer and shot of a barrage of spells which Harry just barely managed to block but while he was concentrating on blocking the spells, he didn't notice her sending a single Stupefy at him, effectively ending the duel. When Weasley revived him using Rennervate, he called the class to a stop letting them go half an hour early and asked Bellatrix to stay behind<br>"I know who you are." He sneered  
>"Congratulations Professor, I haven't been in your class for nearly an entire term" She replied sarcastically<p>

"You're Bellatrix LeStrange."  
>"Actually, Professor, you'll find my name to be Bellatrix Black."<br>"Don't play stupid with me, LeStrange. Crucio" Harry sneered when Bellatrix deflected it with ease  
>"Tsk, tsk, itty bitty baby Potter still doesn't know how to do the unforgivables" Bellatrix cackled "I may be who you say I am but, you don't have any proof do you? You can't even use this memory because you just tried to cast an unforgivable on a student, you stupid boy." Bellatrix said, strutting out of the room leaving a furious Harry in her wake who started throwing curses around the room and kicking furniture.<p>

**A little bit of non-con here I guess**

Hermione was making her way to the Great Hall for lunch when a hand covered her mouth and she was pulled into one of the secret passageways and her wand taken from her and hit across the face and a slicing jinx across her stomach, blurring her vision and making her mind fuzzy  
>"Tell Andromeda that this is her fault" she heard a voice that sounded like Rons whisper harshly into her ear as she was forced onto her knees with a crack against the stone and had her wrists and ankles bound together. She heard the sound of a belt being undone and then a zipper when something was forced into her mouth that made her gag as she tried to pull her head away, receiving a stinging slap against her face that made her drop, only to be pulled back up by her hair<br>"Suck it, you fucking cunt" Ron hissed forcing his cock back into her mouth. Hermione had tears streaming down her face as she feebly tried to get away from him as she felt all will leave her body as he thrusted his cock into her mouth while kneeing her in the chest  
>"You fucking deserve this. You think you can deny me then parade around like the dirty whore you are without any consequences?" He sneered, slamming her head against the wall and slamming his foot against her stomach before letting her collapse on the floor and pushed her skirt up to her stomach, ripped her shirt open and ripped her panties off, readying himself to enter her when suddenly he felt a boot smash against his face and the last thing he seen was a flash of red light<br>**Non-con ends here**

Theodore had just been realised from the Hospital wing after spending a full month in there with no visitations as per Madame Pomfrey's orders when he heard odd thuds coming from behind a tapestry. He pushed the tapestry aside and what he seen made him physically sick to his stomach. Professor Noson-Trodai who looked like she was only seconds away from passing out was bound so she couldn't move and had blood streaming down her face from her nose as well as tears streaming from her eyes with her shirt ripped open where he could see bruises starting to form on her chest and her skirt pushed up that looked like it had blood seeping through the material while Professor Weasley was getting ready to violate her. Theo done the first thing he though of and kicked Weasley in the face as hard as he could, hearing the satisfactory crunch of his nose breaking before stunning him.  
>"Professor? Professor can you hear me?" Theodore rushed and when he didn't get a reply he revived her<br>"Professor?" His voice cracked with the strain to stay calm  
>"T.. Theo"<br>"Yes, it's me Professor. I'm going to lift you up, okay?" He said, already pulling his shirt off and wrapping it around his professor and pulled her skirt down  
>"A-Andy.." was all she said so he lifted her bridal style and all but ran to the Hospital wing with her head pressed against his bare chest and blood flowing over him<br>"M-Madame Pomfrey" He yelled "Hurry"  
>"What's all – Oh dear" Madame Pomfrey immediately went into healer mode asking him questions neither of them could answer<br>"I-I'm g-going to get P-Professor B-Black" He stuttered out, already running out the door. The few students' who were making their way to the great hall were staring at him as he ran through the corridors shirtless with wet blood all over his torso but he paid them no mind as he shoved through them. As he reached the Great Hall, he slammed the doors open and stood in the doorway, trying to catch his breath  
>"A-Androm-meda.. H-Hermione.. Hospital w-wing" He managed to gasp out<br>The entire Great Hall looked to Andromeda whose face had gone as pale as a ghosts as she sprinted down from the table and through the doors before disappearing.

"Prefects, take your houses back to your dorms and do no come out until a teacher fetches you" Minerva boomed out

Theo collapsed onto the floor, his body shaking with anger as he tried to catch his breath, he felt someone prop him up to sit next to the wall and looked into Narcissa's blue eyes before he started sobbing  
>"I-I'm s-so s-orry" He stuttered out as the prefects were pushing everyone out of the doors around him. It took two minutes for the Great Hall to be emptied of all students, including Bellatrix and Narcissa who had to be stunned to leave<br>"What happened, Mr Selwyn?" Minerva asked gently to the sobbing boy while Professor Flitwick looked over him for any injuries, only to have his wand slapped away as Theo snapped,  
>"It's not my blood. None of it is my blood"<br>"What happened?" Minerva asked again  
>"I-I'm not s-sure if it's m-my place to t-tell" causing Minerva to sigh,<br>"Okay, go to your dorm and stay there" As she stood she felt a yank on her robes  
>"Please. Please let me come with you. I need to know if she's okay. She's my friend" Minerva couldn't deny this boy that she had seen be bullied by all houses when he look and spoke to her like that<br>"Okay. You're not to tell anybody." Theodore practically had to run to keep up with his Headmistress and they arrived at the Hospital Wing in minutes to see Andromeda sitting on a bed right next to another with a closed curtain, with her head pressed against her knees and her entire body shaking with the force of her sobs  
>"Dear girl" Minerva trailed off when she seen the look of heart break in the usually strong Slytherin's eyes and instead chose to wrap her former student in a tight hug while Theodore was pacing. It was five minutes later when Poppy Pomfrey emerged from the curtains<br>"She's going to be okay" was the first thing she said, which caused Minerva to sag with relief and Theodore to sit down while Andromeda just looked intently at the healer  
>"If she had been left for five minutes longer.. Whoever got to her, he or she saved her life." Hearing this, Minerva and Andromeda both looked over to Theo who had his face in his hands<br>"Theo.. You saved her." Andromeda whispered and dropped beside the boy and brought him into a tight hug before pulling away  
>"Can I see her?" She asked Poppy who nodded her consent<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

TSB 10 06/08/2014

The week leading up to the term break had been one of the most tense week's in Hogwarts history. Hermione nor Andromeda attended their classes, Minerva was watching each and every person at Hogwarts more closely than she had ever before, the professor's excluding Professor's Potter and Weasley were grim and it seemed like all the Black's in the castle were on a war path with no enemy in particular. It was safe to say that all the student's and most of the staff were looking forward to going home for two weeks.

It was a week before Hermione gained consciousness for more than twenty minutes and was coherent. During that week Andromeda hadn't left her side, not even for a moment. When anyone tried to make her leave, they found themselves on the receiving end of a particularly bad stinging hex. Andromeda was looking worse for wear with deep, dark circles underneath her eyes, tangled hair and at least four kilo's lighter than she was at the beginning of the week, when Hermione awoke properly for the first time

"A-Andy?" Andromeda heard a rough voice croak out

"Hermione?" Andromeda whispered before calling out for Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey used a diagnostic spell and checked all of her wounds and bandages the muggle way before leaving

"How are you feeling, love?" Andromeda whispered quietly, stroking Hermione's hair

"Like I've been hit by a bus three times over" Hermione said, chuckling at Andromeda's confused face "It's a muggle thing. How long have I been asleep for?"  
>"Well, you've woke up a few times but you weren't lucid, I don't think. So not counting those times, one week."<p>

"Oh, I am so sorry Andy." Hermione said sincerely  
>"You have no reason to be sorry. Who did this?" Andromeda asked, trying to keep her voice steady and calm<p>

"I.. Can we do this later, Andy?" Hermione pleaded and looking at Hermione's face, Andromeda knew she had no choice but to agree.

Hermione continued to put off telling Andromeda who it was for an entire week until she was finally let out of the hospital wing. During that week, her parents had been a constant at her side, her mother with tears in her eyes whenever she looked at Hermione and her father who had his hands and jaw clenched the entire time. Hermione could tell that everybody's frustrations were only growing with time but she didn't want to believe that Ron would do that to her. Hermione took to waking up with the sun and running around the Black Lake to get her frustrations out as well as going to the Room of Requirement to practice her duelling, spell work and wand work as well as going as the sun went down. The evening before the students were due back to the castle, Hermione arrived at her chambers to find all three Black Sisters, Sirius and her parents waiting for her  
>"Bugger" She whispered<p>

"You're going to tell us what happened" Alaric said with a stern voice  
>"But-"<p>

"No. You're telling us." Her father interrupted any arguments she had. And so, Hermione told them everything that happened from start to end. She had to stop several time's due to Bellatrix, Alaric and Sirius swearing and hexing multiple things in her chambers. By the time she finished, she as well as the other girls, excluding Bellatrix, had tears streaming down their faces while Bellatrix and the men tried to rush to the door before being restrained  
>"Let me go! I'll fucking kill him for setting his filthy hands on you" Alaric snarled with his teeth beared as he strained against the invisible restraints holding him in place, Hermione could see the veins in his neck and his muscle's clearly through his suit because of the amount of power her was exerting trying to get free of the restraints.<p>

"Alaric, enough. We need to think about this, we can't rush head first." Ástrider said, placing her hands on his chest. Alaric stared at her with hard eyes for a minute before relenting and slumping against her when she released the restraints

"What's wrong, Andy?" Hermione asked after everyone left  
>"Nothing" was the stiff reply, causing Hermione to laugh<br>"Okay and I'm a Crumple-Horned Snorkack." Hermione sat on Andromeda's lap "Talk to me"  
>"A what? Is that a muggle thing?"<br>"No, it's a Luna Lovegood thing. Don't try to change the topic, love"  
>"I couldn't protect you" Andromeda said, clenching her jaw and looking away causing Hermione to sigh<p>

"No you couldn't, neither could my parents or Sirius or McGonagall or myself. What happened, was no one's fault but Ronalds. But, you will be able to get him back. I promise. Andy, look at me." Hermione said when Andromeda kept looking away "Andromeda"  
>"Yes?" Andromeda snapped and looked at her<br>"What he done, it was inexcusable and I can't and won't protect him anymore. When the war begins, and we know it will, you can do whatever you want to him. You can delve into the Dark Arts as much as you want, only if you teach me as well."

"Hermione, you know what the Dark Arts could do to you. I won't let you do that" Andromeda said, making Hermione smile and wrap her arms around Andromeda's neck  
>"In the war that is coming, we won't be fighting for the world. We won't be fighting against unknown enemies. We won't have the majority of our world backing us secretly. We won't get help. We will be fighting for the lost ways. We will be fighting people that were once our closest friends that know our strategies and limitations. We will be receiving hate from everyone who doesn't know what the old ways were about. We have to fight to win because if we don't win, we don't survive. I won't lose you Andromeda, if it means I have to give myself, body, mind and soul to the dark I will"<br>Andromeda took a little over a minute to respond and when she did, it was only one word that would change the out come of the war entirely  
>"Okay"<p>

"Alaric, stop pacing" Astrider groaned as Alaric passed her for the millionth time in two minutes "Come sit and tell me what's on your mind"  
>"How are you so calm about this? That, that boy, touched our daughter. He hurt our daughter, he nearly killed her, Astrider" Alaric all but yelled<br>"You think I'm not as angry as you are? I want to flay the boy alive. I want him to watch while one of our men do exactly to everybody he loves as he did to Hermione. But, we have to be rational and consider every side. There will be a war because of this, maybe there was one coming before that. We have a small army, yes, but Weasley has Potter and with Potter, he has a majority of our world. We need to manipulate as many witches and wizards as we can, we need to recruite magical creatures. We need to find new ways to fight." Astrider said, inspecting her long nails for any imperfections that weren't there "Oh and Alaric, if you ever imply that I don't love our daughter as much as you do, I will cut your cock off my love"  
>"I- You're right. I'm sorry, darling" Alaric said, dropping to his knees in front of Astrider who smiled at him<br>"I was reading about muggles earlier, to see what kind of barbarics Hermione had to live with and I found, in their wars they fought much like us. Except instead of wands, they used swords and shields. If we found a way to fuse a sword and wand together, I think that would be quite effective and if we carve protective and strengthing runes into the shields, it should offer quite a bit of protection" Astrider said, running her fingers through Alaric's blonde hair  
>"I love you" Alaric grinned<p>

"I'm going to kill the bloodtraitor, Cissy" Bellatrix hissed as soon as Narcissa had finished warding the room

"No, you're not. Andromeda is or her parents" Narcissa said, sitting at her desk and getting a quill and parchment out  
>"What are you doing?" Bellatrix said, looking over her shoulder<p>

"Writing to Lucius. I need to know what the status report is of the recruitments, I have a feeling that we're going to need them sooner than we thought." As Narcissa finished talking, she pressed a wax seal over the letter to seal it before turning around to look at Bellatrix  
>"What?"<br>"Promise me that when this is all over, we can go home together."  
>"Of course, Cissy. When this all over, we can retire to a beautiful house with gardens you try to keep perfect but I manage to mess up anyway. I'll try to make you breakfast every morning until I get mad and ask the elves to do it and you'll reprimand me for being mean. We will probably have kids because I know how much you love them and Draco will be the best big brother and maybe I'll be a bit useless with them at the start but you'll teach me how to be a good mum. We'll be happy, Cissy." Bellatrix smiled at her. Just as Narcissa opened her mouth to reply, there was a tapping sound at the window, Bellatrix opened it an owl white as paper with eyes black as night swooped in and landed on Narcissa's shoulder<br>"Draco wrote" Narcissa quickly scanned over the letter a smile "All the purebloods and some halfbloods in Draco's department have joined the cause. That's about fifty more witches and wizards fighting with us. He said one of his mates is a werewolf and he's going to speak to the pack leader about it"

"So the little Dragon is more Black than White, it seems" Bellatrix said

"I'll reply to him in the morning. Come to bed and tell me all about this life we're going to have when this is all over" and with that, the two Black sisters stayed up until the sun shined through the Black Lake and lit up their chambers talking about how things will be if they survive what was to come.


	11. Chapter 11

TSB 11 06/17/2014

**AN: I worked out the ages and I think it's better for Bellatrix and Narcissa and everyone in their year to be moved up to fifth year and 16 years old. Sorry if this causes any confusion.**

"Where've you been, Andy?" Hermione asked sleepily as Andromeda tried to sneak back into their room  
>"I had to drop something off to McG for Cissy" Andromeda whispered back<br>"Okay, come to bed" Hermione said, pulling the covers tighter over her naked shoulders so all that can be seen of her was her hair poking out from the covers.

Minerva McGonagall returned to her office late that night to finish of paperwork before the school term began but on her desk, sitting exactly in the middle, was an old book with yellow pages and no title on the front and only a little bit of lettering visible on the spine  
>"What?" she muttered to herself, opening up the book. On the first yellow, brittle page was written "The Most Ancient and Noble house of McGonagall" which immediately caught her attention. Minerva spent the entire night reading the book and learnt many things about her family, finding out that her father was a squib and was disowned at a young age but still kept the McGonagall name.<br>"The McGonagall family have long been affiliated with the dark arts since the founder of the family Eddard McGonagall. It has been rumoured that he created the Cruciatus curse and" she couldn't read the rest of the paragraph as it was smudged from old age, she quickly went through the pages and the next sentence caught her eye "Tragedy struck the McGonagall family when Robert McGonagall Snr and Isobel McGonagall's (Nee Ross) daughter was kidnapped from the family home in the Scottish Highlands. No one has seen or heard from Robert Snr and Isobel since the tragedy. The last that the public has seen of the infamous McGonagall family was Isobel's statement to the Daily Prophet stating that a man by the name of Albus Dumbledore had stolen her daughter." And with that, Minerva stormed to her office

"Albus! Wake up you blithering old fool" She fumed

"What is it, Minerva?" Albus Dumbledore mumbled sleepily from his portrait

"I came across the most interesting book a few hours ago. The Most Ancient and Noble house of McGonagall" this seemed to wake him up as he sat up straight

"Oh? I thought your father was a muggle, my dear?"  
>"Don't play dumb, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. It says that Robert McGonagall Snr and Isobel McGonagall had a daughter. A daughter that you kidnapped. A daughter called Minerva. Is it true?" She finished softly<p>

"I- Yes. But you have to understand-" He started  
>"No. I don't have to understand anything other than you stealing me from my real family and putting me with those abusive parents. Did you know what they done to me? Of course you did." She said with tears in her eyes<p>

"My dear"  
>"DON'T call me that you manipulative old codger" and with that, she stormed out her office back to her chambers.<p>

The next day started with a groan from many of the students who weren't looking forward to returning back to Hogwarts while others were up at the crack of dawn packing and re-packing and re-reading their books. Two very disgruntled Bellatrix and Narcissa Black had to apparate to Grand Central Station early at the request of Andromeda. They were sitting together, with Narcissa perched on Bellatrix's lap with her arms wrapped around her neck near stations 9 and 10 when they were approached by an elderly looking couple with two young children approached them  
>"Excuse me?" The elderly man said causing Bellatrix to look away from Narcissa to them and Narcissa to try to put more space between herself the couple<br>"Yes?" Bellatrix asked rudely  
>"Would you mind sitting apart? There are children present" The women said, just as rudely as Bellatrix<br>"We can see that, we also don't care." Bellatrix sneered turning back to Narcissa who looked extremely uncomfortable causing Bellatrix to laugh and kiss her cheek causing the couple to get miffed and storm off, dragging the children with them.

"How much longer Bella? I don't want to be close to muggles any longer than I have to" Narcissa asked for the thousandth time. Looking for the nearest clock, Bellatrix replied

"It's nine now so we should be able to go through" as soon as she finished Narcissa was up and all but running to platform's nine and ten  
>"Come on Bellatrix, hurry" Narcissa called out to her already passing through the passageway to platform 9 and ¾<p>

"Calm down Cissy" Bellatrix laughed as she walked through after Narcissa and boarded the train with her "Only two more hours of waiting, what shall we do?" she asked as Narcissa perched herself on Bellatrix's laps again. Just as Narcissa opened her mouth to reply, the compartment door slammed open  
>"For Merlin's sake" Bellatrix muttered, looking up to glare at the intruder before her face broke into a genuine smile "Theo!"<p>

"Oh sorry Bellatrix, Narcissa, I thought this compartment was empty. I'll go find a new one" The boy blushed and tried to shuffle out when he felt a hand close around his forearm  
>"Nonsense, you can stay" Narcissa smiled at him and gestured to seat across from them "How was your break, Theo?"<br>"Uh, it was okay I guess" He said, scratching the back of his head

"What did you do?"  
>"I brought a snake but since we're not allowed them at school, I had to ask my house elf to look after her while I'm away and that's pretty much it. What about you guys?"<br>"Spent time with our parents at home for a week and Hermione for me before they had to go back to Hogwarts and then I stayed at Bella's for the next week." Narcissa replied

"Oh, how is Andromeda, Narcissa? And Hermione? I wanted to write them but I didn't want to overstep my place"

"Mother is furious at what happened and wanted to leave the school, after killing the person who done that to Hermione of course, but when Hermione awoke she wouldn't have a single bar of it. They're as good as they can be, I guess" Narcissa finished with a shrug, leaning into Bellatrix

"Oh, so you know who done it and everything they did?" getting a nod from the two girls seemed to open up the flood gates for Theo's rage "I couldn't believe it when I seen it. I wanted to kick the ever-living daylights out of the red head fuck and curse him to the hells and back. The Weasley cunt was meant to be her mate and then he goes and tries to rape her?"  
>"Wait. What do you mean he tried to rape her?" Bellatrix cut in with an icy voice causing Theo's face to go paler<p>

"Oh, uh.. um.. Well"

"Bella, calm down. We'll talk about this when we get to the school, okay?" Narcissa said, holding Bellatrix's face between her hands

"But-"

"No, Bella" Narcissa tone of voice left no room for argument causing Bellatrix to clench her jaw and look out the window

"So Theo, how are your parents?" Narcissa asked cheerfully

"I-What? Oh uh, they died in the Battle of Hogwarts. Potter and Weasley killed them right in front of me" Theo said

"Oh. Anyone want to play exploding snap?" Narcissa asked, pulling a packet out of her pocket. They played exploding snap and yelled that the other was cheating until students began to fill the compartments and they were off. Narcissa fell asleep about half an hour into the train ride and Bellatrix had to wake her when there was ten minutes left so they could change into their robes

"Cissy, wake up" She whispered in the blonde girls ear, shaking her slightly causing Theo to chuckle

"What?"  
>"Nothing. It's just, you're the scariest girl in the entire school and half of the students are scared you'll cut their head off while the other are convinced you have a Basilisks eyes and here you are, being soft and gentle with the one of the least threatening girls in school" He said, laughing and making Bellatrix to smile<p>

"I see your point." Before shoving Narcissa off of her and laughed when she landed with a thud on the ground

"What was that for you sodding bitch?" Narcissa fumed

"You weren't waking up and we need to change into our robes. Sorry love" Bellatrix helped her up and kissed her cheek before pulling her bags out of her pocket

"Fucking bitch" was all Narcissa said, pulling her bags out and enlarging both her set and Bellatrix's set before pulling her clothes off

"Whoa" both girls turned and seen a red faced Theodore staring at Narcissa, making her smirk and Bellatrix to look down at her black lace lingerie, garters and thigh high stockings

"I know. Rude, right?" Bellatrix said, admiring Narcissa's slim body before pulling off her own clothes while Narcissa got dressed

"Merlin help me" Theo muttered, now staring at Bellatrix's much curvier body, who was wearing much the same as Narcissa, except with dark green lingerie

"I think we're going to give the poor lad a blood nose, Bella boo" Narcissa laughed, looking at Theo who had gone Weasley Hair Red in the face. Narcissa had, apparently, altered her school skirt so it was a lot shorter than the standard skirt, showing off her long slim legs from mid-thigh down and she had chosen to wear black pumps instead of the school shoes. Her shirt was unbuttoned for the first two buttons and her tie was hanging loosely around her neck

"What's up with the slutty dress, Cissy?" Bellatrix asked, whose skirt was the same length and she was wearing the Slytherin sweater

"I remembered something mo- Grandmere told us when we first started at Hogwarts for something to remember in our later years" Narcissa shrugged

"What could a Grandmother possibly say that would inspire this way of dress?" Theo asked incredulously

"La beauté est la puissance, consommer leurs pensées, leurs rêves et ils sont à toi pour toujours, mais jamais leur propre. Beauty is power, consume their thoughts, dreams and they are yours forever, but never their own." Bellatrix recieted in perfect French then English

"If I dress like this, I will consume every boys thoughts and gross dreams as an untouchable fantasy and I will consume every girls thoughts and dreams wishing they could be me"  
>"You're so modest as well, Narcissa" Theo mocked<p>

"You should take notes, Theo" Narcissa replied, checking her hair in the window before turning back to him and grasping his chin in her hand "With that black hair and those pretty blue eyes, you could probably fuck any girl in the school if you dressed better and took care of your hair" Narcissa walked passed him and kissed his cheek as the train stopped and walked out of the compartment

"Is she always like that?" Theo asked Bella who was shaking her head

"That's her being nice. You should hear what she says to me"

Hermione and Andromeda slept well into the day, only awaking at 3pm

"Morning" Hermione croaked against Andromeda's neck

"Aren't we a little ray of sunshine today" Andromeda replied cheerfully

"Stop"  
>Andromeda grinned and slid her hand down Hermione's naked back and brought her closer<p>

"I was quite surprised to get into bed last night and find you naked, love"  
>"I was quite surprised I had to do it myself after you didn't come back" Hermione replied<p>

"Why don't you tell me all about it?" Andromeda purred

"Why don't you release my butt and make me breakfast while I bathe?" Hermione replied, trying to get up

"Come on, love"  
>"Could've fucked me last night but instead I had to do it myself, so if you really want to fuck someone you can fuck yourself"<p>

"I hate you"  
>"Fruit salad and yoghurt please" came Hermione's reply from the bathroom<p>

By the time both women were up and ready, it was time to go down to the feast. They walked together, hand in hand passing students who were just coming in through the doors and smiled at them. As they took their seats at the great table, they noticed that two professors were missing

"Maybe they fell off their brooms into a volcano" Andromeda snickered making Hermione smile and smack her arm, just as Andromeda opened her mouth to say anything, Minerva McGonagall strode into the Great Hall and the feast began.

"You should eat more, Cissy" Bellatrix said, looking at the meagre amount of fruit on her plate, Narcissa only smiled at her and kept eating her fruit

"Excited to be back, Theo?" Narcissa asked Theodore

"I guess" As he finished talking, a very pretty fourth year sat next to him

"Hello, I'm Natasha Rosier" She introduced herself to Theo holding out her hand, completely ignoring Bellatrix and Narcissa

"Hi, I'm Theodore Selwyn" Theodore said back, taking her hand and pressing a kiss against the back of it

"Little Theo is a charmer, who knew?" Bellatrix giggled to Narcissa and the two watched Theo charm the pants off of the Rosier girl before eventually bidding goodnight to Theo, Narcissa laying a kiss on Theo's cheek to see the girls reaction and as they were walking away they heard

"So, is Black your girlfriend?"

As soon as they got back to their chambers, Bellatrix warded the room

"Andy dropped the book off to McGonagall and if I know her, she's finished reading it already" Narcissa said

"I say we start giving her subtle hints about what's going to happen. So she'll know but if she tries to warn any of the remaining Order she doesn't really have any proof" Bellatrix replied, pulling Narcissa to sit with her

"Shall we go wait in Andy's and Hermione's room to talk with them?"  
>"Sure, lead the way" Bellatrix replied<p>

When Andromeda and Hermione returned to their chambers they found Bellatrix and Narcissa asleep on their couch together and seeing the look Andy gave them, Hermione immediately said

"Leave them, Andy" and just as the last word left her mouth, Andromeda had the couch floating and tipped them out of it, them landing with a thud and a groan

"You need to stop doing that, Andy" Narcissa groaned, pushing herself up

"What are you doing here?"  
>"Oh, I'm good thanks Andy, I missed you too Andy." Narcissa said sarcastically "We're here beca-" Narcissa paused and stared at Hermione<p>

"What? Is there something on my face?" Hermione immediately covered her mouth with her hand

"No, I just.. Why don't you look like your parents?" Narcissa asked, tilting her head

"Maybe their looks skipped me?"  
>"No, every single Noson-Trodai in history has had the same looks. Golden hair and Blue or Green eyes. You don't"<br>"I never even noticed that" Bellatrix said, looking at her as well

"Glamour charm, maybe?" Andromeda asked "We'll have to go to Gringotts, won't we?" Bellatrix and Narcissa nodded the affirmative

"Why? Can't you just do it?" Hermione asked Andromeda

"I could if I knew what kind of Glamour it is, if there even is one." Andromeda replied "We'll go on the weekend, I need to pick some more stuff anyway. Do you girls want to come?"

"Yeah. We're going to go back to our rooms now, goodnight" Narcissa replied, pulling Bellatrix along with her

The week passed quickly without any problems and before they knew it, it was time to go to Diagon Alley

"We'd like to see Mr Bogrog, please" Hermione spoke kindly to the Goblin at the front desk. They only had to wait a minute or so before the Head Goblin at Gringotts escorted them to his office

"Can we please get a blood test done on Hermione? The one that stats powers, any charms or potion used on them and such?" Andromeda asked, watching Bogrog pull out a piece of parchment and a potion

"Drink this, prick your finger and press it to this piece of parchment" Hermione followed out his instructions and watched as the parchment slowly filled up with information

**Gringotts: Diagon Alley, England 10:57am.**

Name: Hermione Noson-Trodai  
><span>Titles Titles to be inherited: Princess Hermione, Lady Noson-Trodai, Lady Slytherin.  
><span>Heir to:<span> Noson-Trodai, Slytherin (through mother)

Bank status: Trust fund; 400,000 Galleons. Slytherin vault: Unknown

Abilities: Natural animagi (blocked), creature speak (Parseltongue, blocked)

Magical core: 42.5 (50% blocked)

Active charms, spells, potions used on the:

Blood Glamour charm (Caster, Albus Dumbledore. Age one.)

Loyalty potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore. Keyed to Potter family, Weasley family and Albus Dumbledore. Age one.)

Love potion (Failed. Keyed to Ronald Weasley. Brewed by Ronald Weasley. Age 16.)

Love potion (Failed. Keyed to Harry Potter. Brewed by Albus Dumbledore. Age 15.)

Lust charm (Partially successful. Keyed to Ronald Weasley. Age 17.)

Lust charm (Failed. Keyed to Ronald Weasley. Age 18.)

Memory charm (Preformed by Albus Dumbledore. Age's 12, 14, 16.)

"Merlin" Hermione whispered, reading all of it

"What is it, darling?" Andromeda asked, kissing her cheek and Hermione wordlessly handed over the piece of parchment over, letting all three Black Sisters read it who were left speechless.

"We can remove all of these, if you wish, Princess. However, removing the Glamour and core blocks will be extremely painful" Bogrog said

"Do it" Was all Hermione said, clutching onto Andromeda's hand

Nothing could of prepared Hermione for the pain she experienced, not even a crucio from Bellatrix LeStrange could have. Removing the Glamour felt like her very face was being ripped from her body while having her hair yanked out of her head and set on a board and having all of her limbs stretched. Removing the core block felt like her very soul was being ripped from her body but after both were removed, she felt more like herself than she ever had before.

"How do I look, Andy?" Hermione asked nervously

Hermione had shot up five inches, now standing at five foot nine inches. Her skin had darkened to a gorgeous golden colour, as did her hair which fell down to her arse in golden curls but the most impressive thing about her were her vivid green eyes, it was like looking into two emeralds. Her face got thinner and more angular, looking more aristocratic than it did before.

"You look.. You're.. Wow" Andromeda said breathlessly

"I think she means you're absolutely gorgeous" Narcissa said

"Now, Princess, you're going to need a new wand to handle your unblocked power" Bogrog interrupted

"Can we please enter our vaults?" She asked

Hermione got a bottomless sack and put several of handfuls of Galleons into it, taking advice from the Black sisters

"Wand first?" Andromeda asked as they reached the surface

"Bella and I are going to look around for a while. We'll meet you in the Leaky Cauldron at lunch" Narcissa said, pulling Bellatrix away

"Wand first" Hermione confirmed

"There's a wand shop that I think might suit your needs more in Knockturn Alley" Andromeda said "It's more.. Specialised than Olivanders."

"Lead the way"

They went half way down Knockturn Alley before taking a sharp turn down a practically deserted alley way and Andromeda stopped suddenly and turned to the wall on the right, tapping seemingly random stones which separated to reveal and small door way. Andromeda held the door open for Hermione with a smile

"After you" Hermione walked in cautiously, looking around at all the different artefacts

"I wouldn't touch that" A deep voice said from behind her "If you do, your entrails will come from your mouth. Lady Black, a pleasure as always"  
>"Don't scare the girl, Horace." Andromeda said with an amused smile "She needs a new wand, I'm sure you can help?"<br>"Of course. Come here girl" Horace was a middle aged man with hulking muscles and greying black hair. Hermione slowly approached the desk he was standing behind

"We do it differently here than in Olivanders. Place your hand on this circle, then that one and then that square. Also, what House's are you from?"  
>"Noson-Trodai and Slytherin" She replied, putting her hand on the first circle which glowed brightly<p>

"Okay, remove it" as she did, a vile of Runespoor venom came to the surface

"Haven't worked with this for a while. Okay, next circle" the exact same thing happened but instead a long thin vile came to the venom with a black feather

"Albino Death Phoenix feather. Okay square" again, the same thing happened and a long piece of Weirwood and Ebony twisted together came out

"This might be rude, but what is your magical core?" Horace asked, looking at her like he was trying to see it

"Uh, 85. Why?" She asked when he got an amazed look on his face

"Lady Black, would you come here?" He called out to her

"Yes?"  
>"What's your core?"<br>"85"  
>"What's your wand?"<br>"Runespoor venom, Death phoenix feather. Weirwood and Ebony. Why?"  
>"Your little lady has exactly the same except albino death phoenix feather" He said "So, not only are you both two of the most powerful witches on Earth, excluding your sisters, your mother and McGonagall. But you have twin sister wands. The venom came from the same Runespoor, the feathers came from the same bird which had been fused with an Albino phoenix and the woods from the same tree. All harvested at the same time"<br>"Merlin"  
>"Anyway, I'll go put the wand together" When he came back, he presented Hermione with two separate wands "If you want, I can fused them together or you can have two wands"<br>"Together, please"

"Alright. One moment" he disappeared again and came back with a Black and Red wand with intricate vine designs all over it, leading to the handle which had her family crest with vines circling around it

"Thank-you. How much will that be?" Hermione asked, admiring her new wand

"It's on the house, Princess" He winked at her "Hold on one second" he said, looking through various shelves before pulling something out of it and handing it over. It was a beautifully made forearm wand holster made out of some kind of snake skin and had small white gold clasps holding it together and she tried to hand it back to him

"No, I couldn't"  
>"It's made from your great-heaps of greats- Grandfathers Basilisk. It's yours by right" He said, stepping back<p>

"Thank-you, really thank-you"

"It's okay. Run along now, Ladies Black and Noson-Trodai" He said with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

TSB 12 06/22/2014

"What did you need to pick up, Andy?" Hermione asked, walking out the wand shop in front of Andromeda

"It can wait. We're going to go to The Leaky Cauldron and get a room" Andromeda said, pushing Hermione against the nearest wall so her chest was pressed against the wall "and we're going to see every little change in your body" Andromeda cupped Hermione's centre and shivered when Hermione moaned before all but dragging her to the Leaky Cauldron

Narcissa and Bellatrix were walking down Knockturn Alley when a hooded figure bumped into them, making Narcissa drop her purse which had all of their bags in

"Oi, watch where you're going" Bellatrix said, shoving the figure "McGonagall?"

"I wasn't here." Minerva said, trying to rush away

"No, I think you were. Now, if you told us why you are here then maybe we would forget" Narcissa smirked

"Are you threatening me, Miss Black?"  
>"Come on, McG. I think we all know you know who we are, you're not as dense as the rest. I think you knew the moment you seen us" Bellatrix said, circling around Minerva in a predatory way "You wouldn't forget two of the best prodigies you've ever had"<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Black" Minerva replied primly

"Just remember this, McG. What is dead may never die, but rises again, harder and stronger. I hope you choose the right side, McG. Oh and your parents said they miss you." Bellatrix said, wrapping her arm around Narcissa's waist and pulling her away

"How do you know my parents? Miss Black? How do you know my parents? BELLATRIX!" Minerva called after Bellatrix "LESTRANGE" and she seen Bellatrix pause and turn her head and look at Minerva with a smirk on her face before walking away into the crowd of Diagon Alley

Narcissa went to open the door to the room the barmaid said was Andromeda's when she heard a sensual moan and looked at Bellatrix who had a face splitting grin on her face

"Bella.. I think we should leave them"  
>"Oh we will, Cissy. Accio Camera" A camera flew out one of the bedrooms and into Bellatrix's outstretched palm before she burst through the door and started taking photos before grabbing Narcissa's elbow and apparating away<p>

"Andy's going to kill you" Narcissa said as soon as she stopped spinning

"Yeah but it'll be worth it" Bellatrix grinned, setting the photo's down on the table and waited for them to develop

"Those will probably take awhile. What do you want to do?" Narcissa asked

"Well, I picked something up for us while you were getting books" Bellatrix smirked kissing Narcissa passionately before opening Narcissa's purse pulling out a bag and enlarging it to it's normal size

"What is it?" Narcissa tried to look into the bag before it was snatched away

"Nothing to worry about for now, pet" Narcissa immediately fell into the role of submissive when Bellatrix called her pet and lowered her eyes, only to have her head pulled up roughly by the hair and harsh lips press against her own

"Close your eyes"  
>Narcissa could hear rustling while her eyes were closed and felt the air shift around her indicating that Bella had moved<p>

"Okay, open" Narcissa opened her eyes

"Merlin, Bella." She said, eyeing the appendage between her sisters legs "I know you like to think of me as a slut but that won't fit"

"It will, but first, on your knee's pet" Bellatrix commanded making Narcissa instantly fall to her knees in front of Bellatrix, looking up at her through her eyelashes and accepted the large appendage into her mouth when Bellatrix pressed it against her plump lips. Just as Narcissa was getting into it, the near silent room filled with a soft crack

"You're fucking kidding me"

"Fuck off Andy" Bellatrix groaned, twisting her fingers in Narcissa's hair to ensure that she wouldn't stop

"You interrupt us and then want us to leave you two to go at it? You're daft" Andromeda said moodily "Get up, Cissy"

"Don't you dare" Both girls could see Narcissa fighting an inside battle with who to obey

"Narcissa Cassiopeia Black" at the usage of her full name, Narcissa got to her feet

"I hate you, Andromeda" Bellatrix pouted "I can't believe you would deprive me of Narcissa excellent mouth. You remember how good she is with it"

"Right, can you –"Hermione choked on her words, seeing Bellatrix standing naked

"I think your girl likes what she see's, Andy. I must say, I like what I see. I think she would look better bent over and begging, though"

Later that night when they returned to Hogwarts, Hermione woke to the sound of an unfamiliar owl tapping on their window, quietly opening the window, the owl immediately flew to Andromeda, waking her up

"Whose owl is that?" Hermione asked

"It's.. It's my mothers" Came the confused reply. Hermione watched while Andromeda read the letter

"What is it?" Hermione asked when Andromeda dropped it

"My fathers dying"

"Oh, Andy" Hermione went over to Andromeda and hugged her

"That's not all. Apparently, he wants me to collect Narcissa and bring her to him."

"Is that really such a wise choice? I mean, after everything he did?" Hermione asked

"No. But if it goes wrong, at least Narcissa can have the chance to watch him die. Can you please fetch her and Bella while I get dressed? I'll have your clothes set out for you when you get back" Seeing the confused look on Hermione's face, Andromeda asked "Did you expect me to go without you?"  
>"Well, yes"<br>"You're coming. Go get Cissy and Bella"

Hermione quickly left their room, rushing through the halls in her sleep slip and slippers and only realized her mistake when the Slytherin's stared at her when she entered the common room

"Who are you?" A seventh year Prefect said, striding in front of the younger students in a protective way and pointed her wand at Hermione

"Not now, Leonidas. I'm Professor Hermione Noson-Trodai. I used to be known as Hermione Granger, mud-blood know it all part of the Golden Trio. I teach the Dark Arts and I'm engaged to Andromeda Elladora Black, mother of Nymphadora Black, head Auror. Now let me through" Hermione said in one breath, shoving past the prefect and to Narcissa and Bellatrix's room, effortlessly undoing all the warding

"Wake up girls, it's an emergency" Hermione yelled, waking them up  
>"What? What happened? Where's Andy?" Narcissa said, jumping up<p>

"Andy's fine. Follow me." And left the room, rushing back to her own chambers

"Father's dying" Andromeda said as soon as the girls entered the room

"If you woke me for that"  
>"He wants to see Cissy" Andromeda cut Bellatrix off<p>

"No." "Okay" was said at the same time, causing Bellatrix and Narcissa to glare at each other until Bellatrix gave in and sighed

They all apparated to the front door of the infamous Black Mansion and the door swung open as soon as their feet hit the ground to reveal a tall, dark haired beauty with ice-blue eyes

"He's in the master room."  
>"Nice to see you too, mother" Andromeda rolled her eyes, took Narcissa's and Bellatrix's hands and slowly walked in a random direction. As Hermione tried to follow, she felt a hand on her shoulder keeping her in place<p>

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Noson-Trodai, Madame Black" Hermione said respectively

"A Noson-Trodai? Follow me" Turning sharply on her heal, Druella Black strode in the opposite direction in which the Black Sisters went, Hermione struggled to keep up

"Sit." Druella said, indicating to a love seat while she sat in a single chair in front of the fire place

"Why are you here?"

"I'm Andromeda's fiancé" Hermione said timidly

"I suppose a women of your blood is better than a mudblood. You are close to all of my girls, yes?" Druella asked the last part quietly

"Yes."  
>"How.. How is Narcissa?"<p>

"I think that's something you have to ask her yourself"

"The infamous Black sisters have returned home" A weak voice said as they went through the door

"What do you want, father?" Andromeda asked coldly

"Where is Narcissa?"

"Here." Narcissa stepped forward with Bellatrix and Narcissa flanking her shoulders

"You look like your mother. Except for that hair." He said

"I'm aware. What do you want, Cygnus?" Narcissa replied coldly

"I wanted to apologize. For how I treated you."  
>"An apology won't fix anything."<br>"You hold onto things like your mother as well. Leave" Cygnus said, turning his head away

"No. No, you get to listen what your actions done to me. I wanted you to love me so badly and I couldn't understand why you didn't. You loved Bella and Andy but never me. I thought maybe it was because they were thinner and prettier than me so I starved myself. I starved myself for two fucking years trying to get you to love me, the biggest meal I ever had in those two years was a small salad and a glass of water. When I came home in second year I could count every rib, every bump in my spine and still, you didn't love me. So I got the best grades in all the classes, topping even Andromeda's scores and she got a letter congratulating her on how well she done and how proud you were of her and I didn't. You still didn't love me. So I got Lucius Malfoy, the pureblood boy every daddy wants their daughter to marry, and still, that wasn't enough. I was thin, I had perfect grades and I had the perfect boyfriend and the love of Lord Malfoy and you still didn't love me. I tried to fucking kill myself so maybe then, you would love me. I tried to jump off of the Astronomy tower. Now I'm one of the most respected Witches in history, my son is on his way to being minister of magic and the lord of a powerful house and only now you want to see me." By the end of her speech, Narcissa was crying and Cygnus had tears brimming in his eyes

"Narcissa.. I never meant.. I didn't.."  
>"You didn't what, Cygnus? You didn't think I would care? You didn't think you either ignoring me or beating me to an inch of my life would affect me?"<p>

"I'm sorry"  
>"You're going to be. You know your perfect Bellatrix and Andromeda and how they do nothing wrong? In fourth year, they fucked me so hard I bled. Every single night up until now at least one would fuck me and maybe if I was lucky, they would both fuck me at the same time. Oh and I loved it, having my <em>sisters <em>fuck me so hard I could barely breathe" Narcissa said to him

"I-I d-don't believe y-you. Bella, Dromeda darling get this filth out of my room" He tried to command in a weak voice

"You don't believe me? I'll fucking prove it" Narcissa said, pushing the memories into his head

"You're sick. All of you are sick. You aren't my daughters" Cygnus tried to yell at them

"Look at that, sisters, daddies just as sick as we are" Bellatrix laughed "He's got a little stiffy over his daughters fucking" pointing to the small tent in the sheets causing the other two to laugh

"N-N" was all he got out before he started gasping for breath and grasping at his chest. It took two minutes for him to go still and die a muggle death and the girls left him to look for Hermione and to leave

It took ten minutes and the help of a house elf to find Druella and Hermione sitting in the sitting room in front of the fire place

"Fathers dead. We're leaving, let's go Hermione" Andromeda said, holding her hand out for Hermione to take and Druella stood

"Wait. Your father left everything to you, Bella and Dromeda. The bank accounts, the houses, the elves. Everything, except for this house and our personal bank account, which he left to me."

"Okay, bye" Bellatrix said, trying to leave as soon as possible while Narcissa was just staring at her mother

"No wait, you three wait for me out front. I want to talk to mother" Narcissa said

"Narcissa.."  
>"I'll be fine, Hermione. I'll be out in a minute" Narcissa waited for all three to leave before turning back to her mother who was looking into the fire place<p>

"Why?"  
>"Why what, girl?"<br>"Why didn't you love me? Why didn't you protect me from him? You were the one that fucked a veela and disgraced the family, not me. I was your daughter."

"Don't you dare speak to me like that" Druella said coldly

"I'll speak to you however I fucking want to. You used to love me, I remember. When father wasn't around as much, you loved me."

"Because you looked like me, for a while. Then you looked like him and you were soft like him."  
>"So, you ignored Cygnus beating me because I looked like my father?"<p>

"His name is Alexandre Rosendorf. He lives outside of Paris, France and he does know about you." Was all her mother said before brushing passed her and out of the room


	13. Chapter 13

TSB 13 06/29/2014

"What's wrong, Cissy?" Bellatrix asked Narcissa, sitting behind her with her breasts pressed against Narcissa's back and hands gripping Narcissa's forearms

"Are we sick, Bells?" Narcissa asked in a small voice

Bellatrix groaned and said "We've been through this, Cissy."  
>"I know. I'm sorry, lets just go to sleep" Narcissa said, pushing Bellatrix away and walking to their bed with her arms wrapped around herself and her head down<p>

"Sit down Cissy" Bellatrix said, following Narcissa

"No, lets just go to sleep Bella" Narcissa replied when she felt gentle hands on her shoulders, pushing her towards a chair

"What's bothering you, darling? Tell the truth, I know when you're lying"  
>"What if we are sick? We're sisters, Bella. Sisters aren't supposed to love each other like we do. I started dragging you and Andy down years ago and Andy got out but I'm dragging her back in with Hermione. I shouldn't of been so weak back then and done it earlier" Narcissa said, with a completely blank face<p>

"Shut up. Maybe we're not suppose to love each other like we do but we do Narcissa. I love you so sodding much, everything I've done everything I'll ever do is for you and for our future together. I'd moving the sodding earth for you and yeah, we're sisters and maybe it's wrong but how can loving someone with your entire being be wrong? I know Andromeda feels the same and Hermione will as well. If you weren't here, if you left us, I would of went mad. I would of destroyed this world if I lost you, Narcissa. I still would. You're mine and I'm yours and that's all that will ever matter to me." Bellatrix said, pressing her forehead against Narcissa's "I love you, flower"

"Bella.."  
>"No, Narcissa. I love you, yeah? I love you more than I've ever loved anything and don't you dare tell me that loving you is wrong when it makes me feel the way I do."<p>

"I love you too, warrior. I'm sorry for doing this again" Narcissa said, pecking Bellatrix on the lips

"Anything else on your mind?"

"Just you" Narcissa cut herself off with a yawn

"and sleep" Bellatrix laughed "Goodnight, Cissy"

"No, no wait. What do you know of the Rosendorf's?"

"French, I think. Full blooded veela's. Wealthy, extremely wealthy. Grey family, I think. The current Heir is Alexander, Alexandre, Andre or something. Powerful, clan leaders of one of the largest clans in France. They don't have the veela temper but they do control fire as well as Earth, which is almost unheard of." Bellatrix stopped at hearing a soft snore and looked down at Narcissa who had fallen asleep

Bellatrix was awoken by a loud rapping on the door to her chambers, looking down at Narcissa who only stirred before falling back asleep, Bellatrix got out of bed and swung the door open

"McGonagall?"

"Why aren't you dead?"

Bellatrix sighed and opened the door "Try not to wake Cissy" was all she said, sitting in front of the fire

"Did you really think that someone like Molly Weasley could kill a witch like me? I have more power and skill in one finger nail than the entire Weasley family has altogether. I needed my past out of the way to succeed but I also need it to be as powerful as I am, so what better way to do both than die and come back as exactly the same person but different?"

"I don't understand"  
>"Bellatrix LeStrange, she was all an act. I needed Tom because he had access to things I didn't, to have that access I needed to act like a mad, in-love follower of his. But because of the things I had to do, I would be remembered forever and that wouldn't do. So, I died and came back as Bellatrix Black, Sirius Black's daughter."<p>

"How and why?"

"Horcrux. The biggest reason was that I didn't want to leave Narcissa in this world without me. But, we know things about the light that we wish to correct and we want our birth right back. I know you know about the days of old and I know you want them back"

"So the rumours about you two are true?"  
>"We're Blacks, dearie, it's what we do. Now, if you join our side, I have information that I'm sure you want." Bellatrix said smirking<p>

"Like what?"  
>"Your parents, I know where they are. I know how to get there. I know how to contact them."<p>

"Bella?" Came a sleepy voice from their bed making Bellatrix jump to her feet and kneel beside Narcissa

"Go back to sleep, love, I'll be back in a minute"  
>"Okay, love you"<br>"I love you too, sweet dreams" Bellatrix kissed Narcissa's forehead before sitting in front of Minerva

"Let's wrap this up, shall we? I'll make it simple for you. Join us; You get your family, access to power you can only wish to know of, your name will be remembered forever in history and you get to right the wrongs your light side has made. Go against us; You will have to find your family on your own, possibly fight against them and you will be forgotten in history. I really don't want to have to fight you, Minerva. Choose wisely. You can show yourself out." Bellatrix said, sitting next to Narcissa who turned and buried her face in Bellatrix's stomach


	14. Chapter 14

TSB 14 07/03/2014

**AN: There's smut in this chapter, trigger warning? maybe?**

The school term went on without much happening and before they knew it, it was the Christmas holidays and they were about to leave for Australia to stay with Hermione's parents for a week and then to France to try to find Alexandre Rosendorf

"Do you have everything packed?" Hermione asked the Black sisters for the thousandths time

"Yes" They replied for the thousandths

"Hermione, you'll go with Bella before us. I want to speak to Narcissa quickly" Andromeda said, handing Hermione the ring that was to be their portkey "We'll take the spare"

"Alright, we'll see you soon. For Merlin's sake Bella, hurry up" Hermione said as the Portkey started glowing, grabbing Bellatrix's hand and managing to get on finger on the ring before they were swept away

"What did you want to talk about, Andy?" Narcissa asked

"I went down to fathers vault a couple weeks ago and I found a letter, a letter addressed to you. I don't know what it says or who it's from because that isn't mothers or fathers writing, so I wanted to wait until I could give you some privacy to read it, if you wanted to" Andromeda said pulling the letter out from her cloak. Narcissa looked at the letter and bit her lip before looking at Andromeda again

"Will you read it with me?"  
>"If that's what you want. Come here." Andromeda wrapped her arms around Narcissa's waist from behind her and opened the letter for them both to read<p>

_My dearest Narcissa,_

_You were born today and right now you're sitting on my lap looking up at me with your beautiful blue eyes that are mine and your beautiful shining hair that is your grandmeres. We don't have long together, your mother is only allowing me a couple hours with you. Please don't hate her mon fleur, she's scared and alone. I don't know what's going to happen to you, mon fleur, but I've done everything in my power to keep you as safe as possible. I'm sorry that I can't do more but I promise you, once you find me, I will burn the entire world if you want me to. Anything you want and you'll get it mon fleur. I'm going to stop writing now because we only have one more hour together. __Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime._

_With love,  
>your father.<em>

_Ps. Ne pas essayer d'être jolie. Vous n'étiez pas censé être jolie; vous étiez censé brûler la terre et brûler votre beauté dans le ciel. Ne laissez personne vous simplifier jamais juste "jolie"._

"We'll find him, Cissy" Andromeda whispered after Narcissa didn't say anything for five minutes "When we get back with Hermione and Bella, I'll talk to Hermione and she'll agree with me and we'll start looking as soon as possible."  
>"Can we.. Can we just go home for the night?" Narcissa said quietly<p>

"Of course" Andromeda said, tightening her arms around Narcissa and apparating to their home in Hogsmeade "I'll just write them a letter telling them not worry, okay? I'll be back in a minute"

Andromeda returned a couple minutes later to find Narcissa curled up on the couch using her wand to make little birds that flew around

"How you feeling, love?" Andromeda asked, sitting next to Narcissa

"I'm angry"  
>"Why?"<p>

"Mother kept me away from him and for what? So I could be Cygnus's very own punching bag? So she could ignore me? So I could drown in my own inadequacies?" Narcissa's voice cracked with the amount of effort she was putting into not yelling

"Bella and I, we tried to protect you from father, we really did. You know that right?" Andromeda asked, getting a nod from Narcissa "Let's go have a bath and if you're still angry after that then we'll see what we can do about it, yeah?"

"I'm bored" Bellatrix complained, laying next to Hermione who was trying to sleep

"You're annoying" Hermione replied

"Why don't we have some fun?" Bellatrix said, pushing Hermione's shoulder causing her to sit up, frustrated

"What kind of fun do you have in mind, Bellatrix?"

"Be up and dressed in dark clothes five minutes and wear a hood" Bellatrix said, jumping out of the bed and all but ran to the adjoining room which was hers and Narcissa's

Five minutes later, Hermione was dressed in a black dress and a cloak with a hood that cast a shadow over her entire face and laughed when Bellatrix was dressed exactly the same but wearing her silver Death Eater mask

"If this is some weird kink of yours, I'm not impressed" Hermione laughed

"Hold onto your tits, we're going to have an adventure" was all Bellatrix said, putting a piece of parchment in her hand and held the other side

"Wha-" and they were spinning through the air and Hermione slammed into the hard, gravel floor

"What the fuck, Bella?" She groaned

"Shh" Bellatrix hissed, helping her to her feet and dragged her to a deserted alley "Okay, this is the plan. Potter, Weasley and a Brown live in a house at the end of the street. Wear this" Bellatrix said, handing her a silver mask with a snake on one side and a lion on the other "Do not take it off under any circumstances and follow my lead" Bellatrix waited for Hermione to put her mask on before briskly striding down the street and as they reached the house, Bellatrix put invisibility wards, anti-apparition wards and silencing wards around the house so they didn't attract the muggles attention before bursting through the front door with a mad cackle

"Itty, bitty, baby.. Potter, come out come out wherever you are" Bellatrix yelled, sounding like the old, mad Bellatrix LeStrange casting exploding spells at anything she could before Harry, Ron and Lavender ran down the stairs

"B-Bellatrix L-LeS-Strange" Lavender stuttered out recognising her mask before a duel broke out between Harry, Ron, Bellatrix and Hermione. They duelled for what felt like hours, Ron missing two fingers from his left hand and Harry with a massive gash going from stomach to chest while Bellatrix and Hermione only had a few cuts and bruises before Hermione seen Lavender try to sneak behind Bellatrix

"Avada Kedavra" Hermione hissed, hitting Lavender square in the chest before setting various items around the room on fire, grabbing Bellatrix hand and dragging her outside of the wards and used the paper portkey to get back to her room in her parents manor where she was roughly slammed against the wall and kissed harshly on the lips

"What are you doing?" Hermione moaned when the lips descended down her neck to her collarbone, the only reply she got was the sound of ripping fabric and cool air hitting her body as her dress fell to the ground

"Listen and listen carefully, I'm only going to say this once. Tonight I am your mistress and you are my whore. You do as I say the second I say it. You are mine tonight." Bellatrix hissed in her ear, reaching down to roughly cup her cunt making Hermione moan and nod her head

"Good girl" Bellatrix said, skilfully undoing her corset and letting her dress drop to the floor before tangling her hand in Hermione's hair, yanking her head back to get better access to her neck while using her other hand to hook one of Hermione's legs around her hips. Bellatrix slowly ran her finger up Hermione's slit, getting a shiver from the young girl

"You're so fucking wet, do you like being dominated by your fiancés sister?" Bellatrix whispered in Hermione's ear

"Yes"  
>"Good" Bellatrix said as she pushed two fingers into Hermione's cunt, third knuckle deep, pulling out and slammed three fingers back in making Hermione moan while Bellatrix's thumb brushed across her clit with every thrust, it wasn't long before Bellatrix could feel Hermione's walls clenching around her fingers and felt Hermione's body stiffen before collapsing against her. Bellatrix let her rest for a few minutes before forcing her onto her knees and pointed her wand at her own cunt, whispering a incantation that Hermione couldn't hear and suddenly, Hermione was face to face with Bellatrix's cock, again<p>

"You know what to do" Bellatrix said with a smirk, brining Hermione's head closer and let out a soft puff of air when she felt Hermione's lips wrap around the tip of her cock taking half of Bellatrix's length in her mouth before choking, trying a few more times before successfully taking Bellatrix's full length in her mouth

"Fucking hell" Bellatrix breathed, her eyes closed before pulling Hermione to her feet by her hair. Hermione threw her head backwards and reached around with one hand to tangle her fingers in Bellatrix's long hair as Bellatrix reached around Hermione and pinched her nipple roughly while pressing harsh kisses to her throat, occasionally sinking her teeth into Hermione's throat and sucking on the bite hard enough to leave a semi-permanent mark

Hermione woke with a groan and stiff muscles

"Ow" She complained, getting out of bed and stretching

"Be quiet" Bellatrix grumbled from her spot on the bed

"This is your fault, you'll suffer the consequences" Hermione said "I'm going to have a bath"

When Hermione seen her reflection she groaned again, her entire body excluding her face was covered in scratches, bruises and teeth marks

"YOU GOT IT IN MY HAIR YOU ARSEHOLE" Hermione yelled through the door, hearing Bellatrix laugh in response. Hermione gingerly climbed into the steaming bath when she remembered something from the night before

"I killed Lavender Brown" She thought, surprised that she didn't care as much as she thought she would've. It wasn't the first time she killed some, she was a war veteran at nineteen after all but it was the first time she killed someone she knew personally, having shared a dorm room with her for six years. Hermione decided to discard the thought for now and relax, she was nearly asleep when the bathroom door opened making her jump awake and grab her wand

"Just me" Narcissa said, going over to the vanity as Hermione sunk back into the now lukewarm water, frowning

"Dumb question, but how do I warm bathwater up?" Hermione asked and nearly jumped out of her skin when it warmed up

"Sorry, I forget that you aren't used to it yet" Narcissa said, turning around to look at her and eyed her neck "Long night?"  
>"What? Oh-uh, yeah" Hermione blushed while Narcissa smirked and pulled her collar down<p>

"Same."

Bellatrix and Narcissa went to their room to get dressed for breakfast while Andromeda and Hermione got dressed together

"Have you seen the international daily profit?" Ástrider said as the four girls descended the stairs, throwing the newspaper at them

**DEATH EATERS RETURNED OR SOMETHING MORE SINISTER? By Robert Dinghy **

_We thought that we would have peace now that Harry Potter defeated you-know-who but it doesn't seem that's the case. Harry Potter' (see biography on page 23) shared house with Ronald Weasley (see biography on page 26) and Lavender Brown (see biography on page 27) was attacked last night by two women in silver masks. Our sources have said that it was an epic battle, with the two Golden Boys nearly winning when one silver-masked-fiend snuck up behind one Miss Lavender Brown with the killing curse, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley rushed to their friends aid, desperately trying to revive the female werewolf while the cowards ran away. See more on page 18._

"Bella.." Narcissa trailed off looking at her sister  
>"I didn't do it.. What? I didn't. Okay fine, I did" Bellatrix said when Narcissa kept looking at her<p>

"Who else?"  
>"No one" Bellatrix said, with a quick glance at Hermione<p>

"Really?" Narcissa and Ástrider said in unison, turning to look at Hermione, with their hands on their hips while Andromeda was struggling not to laugh

"Andy, help" Hermione hissed

"You're on your own, love"

"I.. Bella made me" Hermione said pointing at Bellatrix

"She came on her own will" Bellatrix replied immediately, glaring at Hermione

"Enough. Do you both realise what this means?" Ástrider said calmly "It means that it's started."  
>"We will stand beside you, my men are your men, my women are your women and what ever wand, potion or rune I have are at your disposal. I swear it on my honour as the head of house Noson-Trodai and I swear it on my magic as a wizard" Alaric said, kneeling before Hermione with his closed fist on his chest<p>

"We will stand beside you, my men are your men, my women are your women and what ever wand, potion or rune I have are at your disposal. I swear it on my honour as the head of house Slytherin and house of Burza and I swear it on my magic as a witch" Ástrider said, following suit

"Alright, Ástrider will teach Hermione both our family magics. Andromeda, I suggest going to your family vault and getting all the books you think will be helpful and study them. Bellatrix get in touch with every single person you know that will help you in this war, even the lowly ones. Narcissa, I will escort you to Alexandre." Alaric said, wrapping his long arm around Narcissa's shoulders and pulling her tight against his body, "We need to be prepared for anything at anytime." Before apparating

"Andromeda, if you're going to do as my rude husband said ask for the head goblin and say Všetci ľudia musia zomrieť. Bellatrix, feel free to use our floor. Hermione, follow me"

"Steady there, love" Alaric said, holding onto Narcissa's arm when she staggered

"What the hell was that?" Narcissa asked

"Family secret" Was all he said with a broad smile on his face "Come, he can smell you already"  
>"What?" Narcissa asked, sniffing at her clothes<p>

"No, sweet girl. Your pheromones"  
>It was then Narcissa decided to look where they landed and it was beautiful. They were standing in the middle of a fae circle with light streaming through the tops of the trees and birds singing, when she looked to where Alaric was leading her, it seemed to be two trees that had fused together half way up their length but strangely, the hole where they weren't connected was pitch black. When they passed through Narcissa was filled with a warm feeling flowing through her body<p>

"The wards accepted you" Alaric said, knowing exactly what she was feeling "You can come here whenever you want without any fear of harm now"

"Oh, okay" was all Narcissa got out before she felt something wrap around her waist and something buried into her stomach

"Wha-" she looked down and seen Draco's signature blonde locks

"Draco?" She said, stroking his blonde hair "What are yo-" She cut herself off when she seen her eyes looking up at her from her sons face with tears streaming down the strangers cheeks

"Who.. Alexandre?" She breathed

"Ma belle fleur, you 'ave gotteen zo beeg. Look at you, you are si belle." Alexandre said in a heavily accented French accent. Veela were starting gather and whisper to each other seeing Alexandre on his knees before a girl they had never seen "Je suis désolé ma fleur, Je suis désolé. Come weeth me, we need to talk" He said leading her away by her hand. They reached a large set of stairs with two armoured Veela standing on either side who Alexandre nodded to before continuing up

"Thees es ma maison, votre maison. Eef you want eet" He said, nodding at the portraits on the walls "Ma fleur a fleuri" He spoke to a painting of a white rimmed blue rose which started to blossom until it revealed a secret doorway, stepping over the paintings frame she was led down a narrow corridor to another door that opened to a large room

"This is your room" Alexandre said, his accent gone

"What happened to your accent?"  
>"Oh, I have to use that around our people other wise they get stroppy" Alexandre grinned "Look at you" He said, cupping her cheek "Who is Draco?" He remembered the name she had called him<p>

"He's my son, your hair is the exact same colour as his. He actually looks exactly like you minus the eyes" Narcissa explained with a soft smile

"I have a grandson" Alexandre breathed with revere "His other parent?"  
>"Lucius Malfoy, but I'm not with him anymore"<p>

"Malfoy, he comes from a Veela line as well. How are you flower? Where have you been? Your mother? Did they treat you well?" Alexandre shot his questions off rapidly

"I'm good, I've been in London mostly, mothers fine. How are you?" Narcissa said, ignoring the last question

"They didn't treat you well did they?" Alexandre said, looking down "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, I have dreamed of you since the day I had to let you go"

"It's not your fault, Al-Dad" She said with a small smile on her face "I, uh, I guess I should tell you this now. I-I"

"Go on, ma fleur, whatever it is I will support you" Alexandre spoke softly to her

"I'm in a relationship with my half-sister, Bellatrix. There's a war beginning in the United Kingdom's wizarding world, I'm going to be in the centre of it." Narcissa said rapidly

"Does she treat you well? I'd like to meet her, if it's okay with you. My clan and ally clans will fight with you"

"Is that it? No you're a sick girl, Narcissa? No you're going to hell, Narcissa, you're a disgrace?"  
>"Love is love, mon amour. If your amour happens to share the same blood then so be it. Veela's know love better than anyone. Now, enough serious talk, I want to listen to ma fleur talk about her life and then do whatever she wants to do for the rest of the night, hm?"<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

TSB 15 07/10/2014

Narcissa had spent two days with her father before she started to get restless

"What are you doing awake so late, ma fleur? And wandering in the gardens?" Narcissa jumped when she heard her fathers voice from behind her

"I can't sleep" Her reply came softly

"What's on your mind?" Alexandre asked

"I haven't been away from Bellatrix for this long for a long time."  
>"Why don't you invite her here? Your other sister, Andromeda isn't it, as well? You said Andromeda had a amour as well so invite her too. We don't get nearly enough visitors here."<p>

"Are you sure?"

"If it makes you happy, anything. Now go Floo your love and sister and go to sleep, bonsoir chérie" He said, kissing her forehead

"bonsoir papa"

When Narcissa got back to her room she immediately kneeled in front of the fireplace, throwing Floo powder into it

"Bellatrix Black" She said clearly, putting her face into the fireplace. When she opened her eyes she was met with Bellatrix's room in Noson-Trodai manor

"Bella?"

"Cissy? Where are you?" Bellatrix said, jumping out of bed

"Fireplace, you dunce." Narcissa laughed

"I miss you. When are you coming home?" Bellatrix said, kneeling in front of her fireplace

"I need to stay for a couple more weeks but papa said that if you, Andy and Hermione wanted to, you can come here and stay"

"Really? When?"

"Whenever you want" Bellatrix was up and running yelling behind her "I'm just going to tell Andy and Hermione where I'm going" making Narcissa laugh and walk to her fathers room

"Papa?" She said knocking on the door

"Come in, ma fleur" Came her fathers deep voice

"I just told Bella she's welcome to come over whenever she wants and she's coming tonight" Narcissa said with a soft smile

"Well, I'll have to meet the girl who has my daughters heart, non?" He said, standing up and pulling a white silk button up shirt on to match his black slacks "Show me the way"

The fireplace flashed green just as Narcissa opened the door to her room and she was nearly knocked to the floor with the power that Bellatrix ran into her with

"You must be Bellatrix, oui?" Alexandre asked when Narcissa pulled away from the hug

"Yes sir" Bellatrix said with a curtsey

"None of that here, we're family after all" Alexandre said smiling and pulled her into a tight hug which she cautiously returned "All I ask is that if you girls are feeling affectionate, silence the room and be down for breakfast no later than eight. Bonsoir chérie's" He said, leaving the room

"Your dads hot" Bellatrix said as soon as he was out of the room

"He looks like Draco"  
>"Yeah and Draco's hot"<br>"You're gross. Come to bed, I'm tired."  
>"Alright grumpy" Bellatrix grinned when Narcissa wrapped her arms around her waist<p>

"I missed you"

When they went down for breakfast, they seen Alexandre bent over at least twenty pieces of parchment with a frustrated look on his face

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, papa?" Narcissa asked, taking her seat at the foot of the table

"La cérémonies été poussé jusqu'à demain"

The entire day from then on was rushed with trying to get everything prepared for the following day with people running around the Palace and village trying to make it look even more spectacular and with Alexandre going over what Narcissa had to do over and over again. Bellatrix was left confused by the end of the day

"What ceremony?"  
>"To make me heir to the clan, very important. If something goes wrong it could start a war between all the clans that father is head of." Narcissa said, sitting on the end of their bed<p>

"What?"  
>"I was confused about it as well. Right, so think of the Veela community as Hogwarts. Father is head master, I'm deputy head mistress and there are over twenty houses that father has to keep an eye on while training me. Something small like the wrong house colours at a Quidditch game could start an all out war with house heads trying to over throw father and other heads protecting him"<br>"Whoa, sounds like your lot are all bitches"  
>"Basically, yeah." Narcissa said, cuddling into Bellatrix's side and fell asleep within seconds and what felt like minutes later<p>

"Narcissa" Alexandre burst into his daughters room and was met with a wand in his face

"Sorry, reflex" Bellatrix said sheepishly

"What is it, papa?" Narcissa said sleepily

"You have to get ready. You too, Bellatrix. I have something for you both to wear" Alexandre said, holding the door open for them

"I don't like you" Narcissa grumbled as Bellatrix had to all but drag her out of their bed

"The green chest is yours, ma fleur, the black is Bellatrix's. I'll be back in ten minutes" Alexandre said after bringing two chests to sit in the middle of their room

"Wonder what it is" Narcissa said, opening hers

"It looks like basilisk scale armour. How in the hells did he get his hands on this?" Bellatrix said, looking over Narcissa's shoulder

"Look in yours"

"Looks like the matching set to yours" Bellatrix said, pulling hers out "Wait, what's that?" She asked, pointing to the silver thread on the left breast

"I think that's the symbol of the consort" Narcissa said, pulling her armour on and looked at her left breast where it had gold tread

"Look, there's more" Bellatrix said, pulling out dragon hide boots and about ten small daggers and looked in Narcissa chest which had the same

"The daggers are just for protection. You don't need to have them on you but I'd rather you did." Alexandre said, walking into the room again "Especially you, Bellatrix"  
>"Why especially me?"<br>"Narcissa is my heir and as of right now she has her own personal elite guard and of course, they'll protect you but while the ceremony is happening their attention will be focused on protecting the future of our clan" He said, putting the daggers into Bellatrix's armour and boots

"Come. The clans have arrived"

The next couple of hours were extremely boring for Bellatrix until the actual ceremony when Narcissa was 'cleansed' of any wizard blood and turned into a full Veela. Narcissa's pained face from that would haunt Bellatrix for the rest of her life.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked, sitting at the head of the table only to be met with silence as he looked at what was left of the Order of the Phoenix. The Weasley's were there, minus George, as was Fleur Delacour, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle, Hagrid, Hestia Jones, and Olympe Maxime

"Do you have any idea who it might have been?" Mrs Weasley asked

"Hermione. One of them was Hermione." Ron replied immediately with conviction

"Mate, we don't know that"

"Who else have you seen that could use their wand like that, Harry? Who else fights like that? You know as well as I do that it was her that killed Lavender"

"That's a very serious accusation, Mr Weasley" Kingsley said in his deep voice

"We don't know who it was, we don't know why they done it, we don't know their plans. Basically, we don't know anything." Harry said, cutting whatever Ron was about to say off "So what do we do?"

"We need to recruit even if we don't know what we're up against" Fleur Delacour said

"Would you be able to recruit Veela's?" Ron asked with a stupid smirk on his face

"A month ago? Oui. But my sister-clans Heir returned a couple of weeks ago and was named heir. You won't believe who it is."

"Who is it?" Harry asked

"I can't tell you, it is against my laws. But I'm sure you'll figure it out when you go back to Hogwarts. I sincerely hope she isn't part of this war because if she is, I have to follow her. No matter what side she is on."

"Wait, so whose going to carry on the Black name?" Andromeda asked when they were all waiting for the train on platform 9 3/4 "Hermione and I can't, we have to carry on the Noson-Trodai name. Narcissa has to make another Rosendorf Heir. What about Black?"

"Good point" Narcissa said, turning to look at Bellatrix

"We have two kids right, if one has blonde hair and the other black then the Blonde one will be Rosendorf and the black haired one will be Black" Bellatrix suggested

"and if we have all black haired kids?" Narcissa said

"We flip a coin and hope for the best." At Narcissa's look at Bellatrix laughed and said

"Okay, I have one kid and you have one kid. Which comes from whosever cunts carries on that last name"  
>"Classy, Bella." Andromeda grinned when Bellatrix flipped the bird at her as the train rolled up<p>

"Why are you two catching the train anyway?" Narcissa asked, watching as everyone rushed to get on

"Ever since the Dementor thing that happened there's been four professors on board ever since. We're two of them." Hermione said, boarding the train

"Who are the other two?"  
>"Don't know" Andromeda said, dragging Hermione away to the professors carriages<p>

"In a bit of a rush, are we?" Hermione teased when Andromeda pushed her into the closest, empty professors carriage but was instantly shut up when Andromeda pushed her against the wall and kissed her roughly

"You could say that" Andromeda replied, walking backwards until she felt something against hers knees and sat down "Come here"  
>Hermione immediately walked over to her and straddled her lap while Andromeda attacked her neck with nips<p>

"Should we be do-oh" Hermione gasped when Andromeda suddenly pressed two fingers into her cunt

"Where are your underwear, naughty girl?" Andromeda purred, pressing her fingers deeper

"W-we shouldn-n't be d-oing this" Hermione managed to moan out

"Do you want me to stop?"  
>"N-no"<p>

"Good girl" Andromeda replied, brushing her thumb over Hermione's clit making her moan. Hermione was just about to climax when the door of the compartment slid open

"What the fuck?" Hermione said, looking over her own shoulder

"What the fuck?" Harry said, looking at the position the two women were in "Is she?"  
>Andromeda grinned when she seen Ron walk in and started to move her fingers again, paying more attention to Hermione's clit<p>

"A-ANDY S-STOP IT" Hermione yelled at her, trying to hold her hand down but the tension in her stomach begging to be released was too much as she started to ride Andromeda's hand looking for a release even though half of her brain was screaming at her to stop. Hermione came with a loud moan, collapsing against Andromeda's body who slowly pulled her fingers out of Hermione and put them into her mouth, moaning at Hermione's taste while keeping eye contact with Ron before using her wand to push them out of the compartment where they were frozen and to lock the door

"What the fuck, Andromeda Cressida Black?" Hermione fumed when her senses returned to her

"What?" Andromeda asked innocently and looked at Hermione when she was met with silence to find her glaring at her

The term went quickly and before they knew it, it was the Yule Holiday's and they got to go home

"Hey, what happened to étoile manor?" Bellatrix asked one night when they were all sitting around the fireplace in the apartment in Hogsmeade

"I completely forgot about that place" Narcissa said

"What's étoile manor?" Hermione asked from Andromeda's side

"Star Manor. Pollux Black, our grandfather, left it to the three of us for when we come of age. It's beautiful there, as big as Hogwarts with even bigger grounds and more magical creatures than you'd believe in the forests and lakes. At night, you can see all constellations and stars that the Blacks are named after." Bellatrix said

"That reminds me, that's where I was going to take you after getting our owls before you got into the duel" Andromeda said, looking at Hermione

"Why don't we go now?" Narcissa suggested

"Okay but quickly, why are the Black's named after stars?" Hermione asked

"Because we're made of stars. It's an old family story that father told us, years ago when humans first came to being two stars crashed to the earth and cracked open, out of them came two of the most beautiful beings that anyone had ever seen. Isla and Sirius, they said their names were. Their looks were mostly dark, dark hair, dark eyes like the night sky except for their skin which was as pale as the stars themselves because of their mostly dark features they got the nickname Black. They were so beautiful that with the help of their friends who were born from the sun, took over the world and split the nation in two. So we're named after our family in the sky and when we die, that's where we go to look upon the next generation of beautiful blacks." Bellatrix recited the story that had been drilled into all three sisters from the moment they could talk


	16. Chapter 16

TSB 16 07/14/2014

"You're made from stars? Really?" Hermione grinned, looking at Andromeda "I guess that would explain the total eclipse-"  
>"Stop it"<br>"Of my heart"  
>"I hate you. We're breaking up. I'm taking you for all you have." Andromeda said, turning around trying to keep a grin off her face<p>

"Turn around bright eyes" Hermione sang softly, wrapping her arms around Andromeda's waist from behind

"What's she doing?" Bellatrix asked, looking at her sister and fiancé

"Being a bitch, that's what" Andromeda said

"And I need you now tonight  
>And I need you more than ever<br>And if you'll only hold me tight  
>We'll be holding on forever<br>And we'll only be making it right  
>'Cause we'll never be wrong together"<p>

"Stop it" Andromeda laughed, turning in Hermione's arms

"I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight"

"I love you" Andromeda said, leaning her forehead against Hermione's

"I love you too" Hermione pressed her lips against Andromeda's softly, tightening her arms around Andromeda's waist

"What the fuck?" Bellatrix whispered to Narcissa

"I don't know"

"I still hate you, you silly muggle" Andromeda said, pulling away from Hermione

"Whatever you say, you incestuous lesbian"

"Right so, we going then?" Andromeda asked Bellatrix and Narcissa while flipping the bird at Hermione

"What was that?" Bellatrix asked, pointing between the both of them

"Nothing, let's go to the manor" Andromeda said, taking Narcissa's arm in hers and apparating away with a small pop

"What was that?" Bellatrix asked again

"After ages of convincing Andy agreed to let me take her on a date while we were still courting and I took her to this muggle place called a roller-skating rink it's this place were you roll around on shoes, I guess, with wheels on the bottom of them, they're a bit like ice skates"  
>"Why would shoes have wheels on the bottom of them?" Bellatrix interrupted<p>

"I don't know, you can go really fast with minimal effort? Anyway, they're really hard at first so when planning the date I thought hey, Andy will fall over heaps so I can catch her"  
>"You sly dog" Bellatrix grinned<p>

"I know right, and she did but then a muggle song came on and she thought it was a decent song and tried to be smooth and dance with me but she fell over and knocked herself out, blood everywhere cause she knocked a front tooth out and she didn't speak to me for a month because she was so embarrassed" Hermione had tears by the end of the story from trying not to laugh

"You're kidding"

"Not at all"  
>"Oh Merlin, that's amazing" Bellatrix said between breaks of laughing<p>

"Alright, alright" Bellatrix gasped out "Let's go" before Hermione knew what was going on she was being pulled through an impossibly small tube before slamming onto the floor, jarring her

"See, this is why you're a bitch Bellatrix" Hermione groaned, pushing herself up from the floor "Whoa" she said in awe, getting her first look at the Manor. It was as big as Hogwarts, if not bigger, with all the stars un the sky shimmering over it

"Look around" Bellatrix whispered, knowing what it was like to see the manor and it's grounds at night time. When Hermione looked around her she could hardly breathe because of how beautiful it was. The grounds seemed to go on forever but still within arms reach, from where she was stood she could see the forest which was alive with sounds and lights from unknown creatures to her and she could see the perfectly still lake that perfectly reflected the nights sky with water pixie's flying close to the surface, just above disturbing the water

"Merlin"

"You like it, love?" Andromeda whispered in Hermione's ear, sneaking up behind her and pulled Hermione against her chest

"It's so beautiful I might cry"

Hermione and Andromeda stood together, staring in awe at the beauty of the manor and it's ground and Andromeda in awe of Hermione. After a while of standing in the same spot when it started to get cold and Andromeda had to all but drag Hermione inside where it was just as beautiful on the inside with dark marble floors and mahogany wood furnishings, green silver and black decorating everything in sight and portraits upon portraits lining the walls

"I want you to meet someone" Andromeda said to Hermione, dragging her down a hall way

"Grand-mère, grand-père" Andromeda said to a portrait of two sleeping figures

"Andromeda?" The elderly lady the portrait asked

"Oui, grand-mere"

"Look at you, you've grown so beautiful petite fille" The elderly man said, coming closer to inspect her

"Merci, grand-pere. I have someone I want you too meet. Grand-mere, grand-pere this is Hermione Noson-Trodai. Hermione this is Pollux and Irma Black, my grandparents"  
>"Pleased to meet you, master Black, mistress Black" Hermione said with a curtsey<p>

"The pleasure is ours, young mistress Noson-Trodai" Pollux Black said with a formal bow while his wife curtsied

"She's my fiancé, grandparents" Andromeda smiled, holding up Hermione's left hand for them to see the rings

"Oui? Are you happy?" Irma asked Andromeda

"Happiest I've ever been"  
>"Congratulations then, my darling. You too Hermione, but if you ever hurt this girl, I will come back from the dead and hex you into the next century" Irma said sternly while Pollux grinned<p>

"Go to bed, girls. It is late, sweet dreams"

"This is my room" Andromeda said, opening the heavy double mahogany doors to a bedroom the size of a small house "Bella's room is through that door and Narcissa's door through that one" indicating to two doors on either side of the room

"Why would anyone need a bed that big?" Hermione asked looking at the four poster bed that was at least double the size of a normal king size bed

"For all the girls I would bring here. Like, five at a time. Massive orgies every night."

"Shut up, loser" Hermione said, diving onto the bed and was enveloped by the soft blankets

"You're not tired are you?"  
>"Nope"<p>

"You're not going to let me sleep, are you?"

"Nope"  
>"Fine. Lets bathe and change at least" Andromeda said, walking through a door and Hermione got up, hurrying after her<p>

"What is it with you Blacks and everything being massive?" Hermione asked when she got into the bathroom that had white marble floors, four stone pillars surrounding the sunken bath that was the size of swimming pool

"We have money to waste, why not live with space?" Andromeda said, stripping off and stepping into the steaming bath "Hurry up and get in"

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked when she was relaxing against Andromeda's chest

"How hectic this last year has been. Teaching at Hogwarts, ending up having sex with my sisters and my fiancé at the same time, preparing for a war.. and we're still together" Andromeda said, kissing Hermione's shoulder

"Your sisters are pretty hot.. Hey!" Hermione exclaimed when Andromeda pinched her "You're hotter"  
>"I should think so"<br>"I love you so much, Andy. More than anything, more than anyone" Hermione said, turning around in Andromeda's arms

"I love you too, darling. Words can not describe how much I love you. Let's go to bed, yeah?"

"Whose side are you on, Lupin?" A voice yelled angrily

"I'm on Sirius's side. The right side." Remus Lupin said bravely, not even wavering when a wand was up against his throat

"Whose side is he on?"

"Not yours"  
>"I'd like to say I'm sorry for this Lupin, but I'm not. Avada Kedavra." And in a second, Remus John Lupin was dead<p>

"You picked the wrong side and this is your fault"


	17. Chapter 17

TSB 17 07/15/2014

**An: Thank you to everyone who follows and review's this story, you're the reason why I've kept it up this long. TW's: mentions of rape, panic attacks and death.**

Sirius sat up straight in bed, gasping for air as what felt like a one hundred kilo weight settled on his lungs. He had only felt like this when James and Peter died and when the realisation struck him he lost his breath all over again

"No" He gasped out, untangling his legs from his sheets and hurriedly put robes on and apparated without knowing where he was going. When his feet hit the floor he didn't recognise the alley way he was in

"Remus? Remus are you here?" He called out and walked further into the alley way "Come on, moony, answer me"

"Moony?" He asked when he seen a body slumped against the alley way wall "Moony, wake up. You been drinking, mate? Without me? We talked about this. Come on, wake up. WAKE UP" Sirius screamed at his last best friends face while tears ran down his cheeks

"Come on, mate, McG will know what to do" Sirius spoke quietly, pulling Remus's body up and apparated to Hogwarts front gates where he then sent his dog patronus to tell Minerva to meet him in the shrieking

"What is it Sirius?" Minerva asked when she seen Sirius sitting with his face in his hands

"Oh McG, good, you can fix him. You can wake Remus up" Sirius said in a rush

"Slow down, Sirius, what do you mean wake Remus up?" and then she seen him and knew immediately that she couldn't wake him up from the greenish hue of his skin

"Oh, Remus" She whispered softly and touched her old favourite students face before turning to Sirius and simply held her arms open in which he collapsed in, crying into her neck

"Let's get him to Poppy, she'll look after him until we can sort everything out" Minerva said, not once taking her arms from Sirius instead choosing to levitate Remus's body in front of them as she slowly walked to the infirmary, all but carrying Sirius along with her

"Sit down, try to sleep" She said, brushing hair from his forehead and smiled sadly at Sirius

"Poppy"  
>"What is it, Minerva?"<br>"Remus Lupin is dead."  
>"No.. No he couldn't be. This isn't funny Minerva." Poppy said, stopping when she seen Minerva's wet cheeks "Oh dear"<p>

"I'm going to sort everything out so poor Sirius doesn't have too. He's in one of the beds, take care of him. I'll be back in the morning."

Minerva rushed back to her office to send of a patronus to the Black Sisters, knowing that they were like Remus's own sisters and Sirius's only family

"Find Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black. Tell them something has happened and they need to come to Hogwarts as soon as possible. Tell them the password is Ginger Newts" Minerva told her cat patronus who streaked out of her window

Andromeda woke to a glowing cats face right next to her face

"What the fuck?"  
>"Andromeda, come to Hogwarts with your sisters as soon as possible. Something has happened. The password is Ginger Newts." The cat said in Minerva's voice<p>

"Hermione, wake up" Andromeda said, shoving Hermione out of bed before rushing to Bellatrix's room

"Bellatrix, Narcissa, wake up. We have to go to Hogwarts, something has happened." She said, shoving both their shoulders to wake them up

"What?"  
>"Minerva sent a patronus. We need go, now"<p>

Five minutes later the Black sisters and Hermione were all but running to Minerva's office

"Ginger Newts" Hermione gasped out and the gargoyle sprung to the side to reveal a circler stair case

"What's happened?" Andromeda asked as soon as they got to Minerva's office

"Remus Lupin is dead" when the words left her mouth, she could see the absolute heart break on all four girls faces

"H-how?" Hermione asked when they were all seated, Andromeda on Hermione's lap and Bellatrix and Narcissa on the couch against the wall

"The killing curse"

"Who?" Andromeda asked, turning her face away from it's place against Hermione's neck to look at Minerva  
>"I don't know"<p>

"What do you want us to do?"

"Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa, I have a feeling Sirius is going to need you in the upcoming months. He's in the infirmary and if I know that boy like I think I do, he would've refused any potions offered to him. Go to him." With a nod, all three Black sisters stood and left the office to see their cousin

"I-I created a spell. I can see how somebody died through their eyes." Hermione said quietly

"How? A spell like that should be impossible" Minerva gasped

"I thought it might be useful. I-I can preform it on R-Remus, I can find out who done this."

"Follow me" Minerva said, pushing a bookshelf to the side and lead Hermione down a dark, wet and narrow hallway until they reached Poppy's office

"There he is" Minerva said, pointing to a shape that was frozen solid

"ostende mihi faciem tuam mortem" Hermione murmured quietly, standing over Remus and she was in a dark alley way facing someone wearing a black mask of some sort

"I'm going to ask you one last time, mutt, whose side are you on?" A voice yelled angrily

"I'm on Sirius's side. The right side." Remus Lupin's voice said bravely, not even wavering when a wand was up against his throat

"Whose side is he on?"

"Not yours"  
>"I'd like to say I'm sorry for this Lupin, but I'm not." Lupin managed to pull the hood off of the figures head to reveal bright red hair before the voice said<p>

"Avada Kedavra." And in a second, Remus John Lupin was dead

Hermione gasped as she was pulled out of the memory and had to grip the desk to stay upright

"Hermione?"

"It was a Weasley. I don't know which one, but it was a Weasley."

Over the next three days Andromeda and Hermione barely got glances at each other because Andromeda didn't want to leave Sirius or her sisters and Hermione helped Minerva with the funeral preparations and sorting through Remus's vault as he was last of the Lupin line and with no heir when the day before the funeral Hermione found a note book of some sort hidden away amongst Lupin's things and decided to take it to have a look through it another day when she was called to Shanks office to witness Lupin's will being read out

"To Sirius Black, I leave all photographs and Hogwarts memorabilia.  
>To Andromeda Black, I leave anything in my vault that she wants.<br>To Narcissa Black the second, I leave anything in my vault that she wants.

To Bellatrix Black the second, I leave anything in my vault that she wants.

To Hermione Noson-Trodai, I leave all the contents in my second vault.

To the werewolf community and/or researches looking for a lycanthropy cure, I leave all my gold."

Hermione decided to tell them after the funeral was done and the day of the funeral was raining as though the world was crying for it's loss. Andromeda stayed with Sirius again that night, leaving Hermione to read the notebook

"Diary entry #1 1 July, 1980

I fear Dumbledore isn't who he says he is. I spoke with Aberforth Dumbledore and he told me some very disturbing things about his brother.

Diary entry #2 31 July, 1980

Harry was born today, a gorgeous baby with his mothers eyes and his fathers hair. Dumbledore had a weird look in his eyes when he seen little Harry. What is he up to?"  
>It went like that for five pages until Lupin's hand writing started to get messier<p>

"Diary entry #56 4 October 1981

Dumbledore has been stealing pureblood children and giving them to abusive muggle homes. I don't know where Harry is. Sirius is in prison. What do I do?  
>Diary entry #57 21 October 1981<p>

Dumbledore raped Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lord Voldemort. When he started at Hogwarts. I don't know why.

Diary entry #58 29 October 1981

To get power over him. Dumbledore raped a eleven year old boy repeatedly because of the boys magical core. Merlin save us all.

Diary entry #59 31 October, 1981

I told James my findings two days ago. He confronted Dumbledore a day ago. He's dead today. So is Lily. Little Harry has gone missing. Sirius is jail. He says he'll hurt Harry if I tell anyone. I am sorry.

Diary entry #60

I started teaching at Hogwarts today. Harry's here. He's been abused. There's a girl, Hermione Granger. She's more powerful than Tom at her age. I looked into her mind. He hurt her like he hurt Tom and erased her memories. I'm sorry.

Diary entry #61

He didn't erase her memories tonight. I found her in a broom closet, crying. His seed all over her. Blood everywhere. I healed her and erased her memories. If I can't physically protect her, I will protect her mind. I'm sorry.

Diary entry #62

I have searched all the Slytherin's minds. He hurt them. He hurt them all. Even Draco. I am sorry, Narcissa. I will protect your boy, I promise.

Diary entry #63

It's not just him. Arthur Weasley, Diggle, all the men that I thought were on the light side. They hurt children. They hurt defenceless children. I'm sorry.

Diary entry #64

I met with Voldemort today. His mind isn't intact, Cruciatus curse and Imperius curse I believe. I fixed him for a short period of time, he cried. He didn't want to hurt anyone. He begged me to kill him. I couldn't. I'm sorry.

Diary entry #65

I'm going to die tonight. I'm sorry."

By the time Hermione finished reading it, tears were streaming down her face and she felt like she couldn't breathe as the memories of Dumbledore came rushing back to her and she threw up and passed out. When she came through she was in the Hogwarts infirmary

"Madame Pomfrey?" She called out painfully

"My dear girl" She heard someone say from her side, recognising the voice as Minerva's "What happened?"  
>"Where's Andy? I need Andy. Please get her. I need her" Hermione felt like the was a weight pressing down on her chest making it impossible for her to breathe<p>

"Calm down, Hermione. You're having a panic attack, breathe with me" poppy instructed her when she walked out and seen the state she was in, grasping Hermione's hand to press against her own chest so Hermione could feel her breathing while Minerva fetched Andromeda

"Andy, I need to tell you something but you mustn't panic" Minerva tried to say calmly but heard her voice crack at the end "Hermione's in the infirmary. I'm not sure what happened to her but when I found her she was passed out in her own vomit. She's awake and she wants you."  
>"Take me to her. Now." A second later, Andromeda was standing in the middle of the infirmary<p>

"Hermione? Darling, what's wrong?" Andromeda asked when Hermione all but leaped at her

"The notebook" was all Hermione said, pressing herself as close as she could to Andromeda, refusing to leave her side

"A notebook?"  
>"It's in my office, it was next to her when I found her. I assumed it was her workbook or something of the like"<p>

"Read it. Not you Andy, stay with me" Hermione said quietly

"Poppy, get the girls a vial of dreamless sleep each. I'll speak to you both in the morning." Minerva said, pressing a kiss to each girls forehead

"I'll kill them. I'll kill them all" Minerva McGonagall hissed when she finished reading the notebook "How could I let this happen? Under my own damn nose?" She asked herself

"How could you let what happen, my dear?" Albus Dumbledore's voice rang through the office making Minerva whirl around

"How dare you? HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ALL THOSE CHILDREN? HOW DARE YOU MAKE A PLACE THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN SAFE FOR THEM A NIGHTMARE? HOW DARE YOU?" Minerva screeched at him

"Calm down, my dear, let me explain"

"If you weren't already dead I would crucio you until your body couldn't physically tolerate it anymore and I would kill you." Minerva said calmly "Incendio" and the portrait was alight and her office filled with Albus Dumbledore's screams

A week later and Hermione was still waking to light streaming through the curtains in the infirmary and Andromeda sitting up, staring at her

"How are you feeling, love?" Andromeda whispered

Hermione shook her head and pressed her face into Andromeda's stomach

"What did the notebook say, darling? Please tell me, I'm worried about you" Andromeda whispered, gently tilting Hermione's face so she could see her

"He-Dumbledore-He.." Hermione stopped as her eyes started to fill with tears

"What did he do?"  
>"He raped me. More than once and erased my memories." Hermione said it so quietly that Andromeda barely heard her. When Andromeda didn't reply, Hermione started panicking<p>

"I'm sorry, Andy. I'm so sorry. Please don't break up with me, I love you. I love you so much, Andy. Please, I'm sorry"  
>"Hermione, calm down. It's not your fault okay? In no way is this your fault. I'm angry, but not at you. I want to kill that monster for doing that to you. I love you, yeah? I love you so much I can hardly breathe sometimes." Andromeda said, kissing Hermione's forehead "I love you"<p>

They sat together for half an hour before Minerva swept into the infirmary

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm sorry for not protecting you. Please forgive me" She said, kneeling at the bedside

"There's nothing to forgive, Minerva. It's not your fault"

"I'm on your side, Hermione. Whatever is coming, know that I'm on your side."

**AN: There it is, the real reason for the war. I hated writing this chapter so much but it's an evil that needed to be done.  
>I've been thinking about making a tumblr dedicated to this fic, what do you guys think?<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

TSB 18 07/18/2014

"Poppy said we can go home now, to the apartment but anything's better than here, right?" Andromeda said with a small smile "Or, we can go to Gringotts and go through our vaults thoroughly because we haven't gotten around to do that yet, have we? We can do anything you want."

"Let's go home" Hermione stood up and picked up her still packed bag of clothes and toiletries that Andromeda brought to the infirmary for her the week before

When they arrived at their apartment, Hermione immediately went to their room and shut the door

"Can I come in, love?" Andromeda called throughout the door, not receiving a reply she slowly pushed the door open to see Hermione sitting up in bed with a pillow hugged against her chest

"Talk to me" Andromeda said, sitting next to Hermione, wrapping her arm around Hermione's waist

"I'm just so angry" Hermione mumbled, leaning into Andromeda's waist

"At what?"  
>"Dumbledore. Arthur. Ron. Harry. The order. I trusted all of them, I loved them like family and they all betrayed me. Every single one of them."<p>

"You've got a new family now, love and we all love you. We'd never hurt you like they did. Blacks value family above all else."  
>"I know, Andy. It's just, I don't understand how they all lied to my face everyday like they did. Did I ever mean anything to them or was I just there for them to have a laugh at and to get them a good grade?" Hermione stood and started pacing<p>

"I don't know. I don't know but I do know that anything you want to do to them, I'll help you. I can make them nothing in our world, they'll be lower than fucking squibs. Anything you want, mon amour, just tell me what you want and I'll make it happen" Hermione stopped and looked at Andromeda and crawled back onto the bed

"I want them to regret it. I want to cause them the same pain they've caused every single Slytherin and me. I don't want them dead, that'd be letting them go too easy. I want the entire fucking world to know what it means to try to do that to us. I want to end them in every sense in the world. They won't have anything once I'm done with them."

"I am so turned on right now"  
>"Take me then, take me and then we'll destroy the world and rebuild it together"<p>

"Sirius, George is here to see you. Bella and I, we're going to go find Andy and Hermione and go get our stuff for Hogwarts. You want anything from Diagon Alley?" Narcissa asked Sirius

"How about I see what George wants and I'll meet you guys at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch at around 1:30? My shout"  
>"You sure? We can come here for lunch"<br>"Nah, I need to get up and out and what better way then to spend it with my favourite cousins?"

"Alright. Please don't bring any fireworks, things that will make anyone throw up. Basically, don't bring anything that will get us kicked out of Diagon Alley. Again."  
>"Don't worry about it, Cissy. Best behaviour"<br>"That's what I'm worried about" Narcissa sighed before walking off to find Bellatrix

"Bella, we're going to find Andy and then go to Diagon Alley."  
>"Andy sent me an owl, they're at the apartment. Let's go"<p>

When they got to the apartment, they walked in to find Andromeda sitting on the couch with a smug look on her face, levitating things in front of her

"What are you so smug about?" Bellatrix asked, plopping down next to her

"It's a beautiful day, I've got a beautiful fiancé, what's not to be smug about?"  
>"All right, get up and dressed. We're going to Diagon Alley, tell your beautiful fiancé to get up and dressed and to stop being so rude and come say hello to her feature sister in laws" Narcissa said, sitting on Bellatrix's lap<p>

"You're going to hate my family" Andromeda grinned at Hermione, closing the door behind her

"Why? What'd they do now?" Hermione asked from her place in bed

"You have to get up, dressed and we're going to Diagon Alley" Andromeda had to stop herself from laughing at Hermione's groan

"Andromeda, I can not walk. I literally can not walk"

"Do you want me to send Narcissa in? You know she won't stop pestering you until you give in"

"Give me ten minutes. Go entertain them, you bitch." Hermione groaned, struggling to stand up

"She'll be ready in ten minutes" Andromeda said, sitting next to her sisters

Fifteen minutes later Hermione limped out of their room, holding onto the wall for support

"What's wrong with you?" Bellatrix asked, laughing at Hermione limping

"Your sister's are ruining my life" Hermione replied

"Yeah, they do that. It's a problem, I don't even like either of them to be honest"

"Shut up both of you, we have a long day a head of us. Let's go" Narcissa said, already throwing floo powder in the fireplace

"I hate her. I do, I really do" Hermione said, limping over to the fireplace. When the fireplace flashed green and Hermione was gone, Bellatrix turned to Andromeda

"What the hell did you do to her?"  
>"Nothing she didn't want me to do, Bella bear. Turns out she likes it a lot rougher than either of us expected."<p>

"What are we even doing here, Cissy?" Hermione asked

"We have to pick up school stuff, starting sixth year and also, I feel like shopping and Sirius needed to get out the house. My first choice would be Paris but I'll work with what I have." Narcissa finished just as Andromeda and Bellatrix came out the floo

"Bella, I hate both your sisters. I'm staying with you today, you don't have a choice if you were wondering" Hermione said, linking her arm with Bellatrix's

"That's fine with me. Meet you guys at the leaky at one?"

"Sirius will be meeting us there at one thirty, see you soon"

"What's the plan?" Hermione asked Bellatrix

"Gringotts, Flourish and Botts, Scribbulus, Twilfitt and Tattings, the shops you need to go to and then anywhere else that we want to go if we have time"

"Alrighty sounds good. How's Sirius?"  
>"He's doing better, I think. Not the Sirius we all know and love but still a pain in the arse all the same. How are you? You were in the infirmary for a bit, weren't you?"<br>"I'll tell you when we get home"

They finished the school shopping rather quickly before returning back to Flourish and Botts

"Hello, I was wondering where your dark arts section is? I'm the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts and I need more material for my seventh years." Hermione said politely, charming the girl at the desk

"Y-Yes, right this way"

"I-If you n-need any help with.. A-anything, I'd be happy to h-help" The girl said, biting her lip

"Of course, pretty bird" Hermione said, brushing past the girl to look at the book shelfs

When they got to the Leaky Cauldron it was quarter to eleven and Narcissa, Sirius and Andromeda were already at a table in the corner

"I see you still can't walk properly, love" Andromeda grinned

"You're the worst fiancé in the history of fiancés and I'm leaving you" Hermione said, leaning over the table to kiss Andromeda

"I do love to see you walk away, darling" Andromeda winked at Hermione who flipped the bird at her

"I'm leaving you for Sirius" Hermione said, sitting on Sirius's lap "He's so pretty, look at him"

"I have no problem what so ever with this" Sirius smiled and kissed Hermione's cheek before winking at Andromeda

"Please, you'd miss my tongue too much"

"That's true, you're forgiven. Sorry, Siri"

"My longest relationship yet and my own cousin steals her from me, o how will I survive the betrayal?" Sirius gasped dramatically clutching his chest, stopping when he felt a tap on the shoulder

"Hey Siri" Harry Potter stood there awkwardly, scratching the back of his head

"I thought Potter's didn't associate themselves with Blacks?" Sirius asked sarcastically

"I was only joking about that, Siri, come on"  
>"You know, when you were still in Lily's stomach your father and I would go on and on about the stuff we would do with you and when you were born you were James entire world, Lily's too. If they heard the way you spoke to me and if they knew what you done to Hermione, I can promise you that they would have been so disappointed in you." Sirius said, turning away leaving Harry to walk away<p>

"You okay, buddy?" Hermione asked

"That's not my Harry, that's a stranger" was all Sirius said before ordering lunch for them all

"Alright, I guess we better head off" Bellatrix said, standing up and pulling Narcissa to her feet "You said George was staying with you tonight, right Sirius?"  
>"Yeah, I should be heading off as well. Love you all" He said before apparating<p>

"Tea, anyone?" Hermione asked once they were all back at the apartment

"No thank-you, why don't you come sit and tell us why you were in the infirmary for so long" Bellatrix said, sitting down in the loveseat with Narcissa when a black notebook was thrown at her

"Read that"

Andromeda and Hermione were sitting together, legs entwined and whispering sweet nothings to each other waiting for Narcissa and Bellatrix to finish reading when they were snapped out of their world when Bellatrix started cursing things while Narcissa sat on the couch sobbing quietly. By the time Andromeda had calmed Bellatrix down enough to stop cursing and hexing things and Hermione to get Narcissa to stop crying, all their belongings in the lounge room had been completely demolished except for the area where Narcissa was sitting

"I need to go to Draco. I need my son. I need my baby boy." Narcissa said, standing up and got ready to apparate

"Cissy wait, if you show up in the state you're in right now he's going to freak out and possibly go on a murdering streak if he's anything like his mother. You need to sit down and think about this" Andromeda said, grasping Narcissa's forearm

"Andromeda, if you don't let me go this instance I will fucking kill you." Narcissa said coldly, her eyes flashing dangerously

"Cissy, darling, she's right. You know how Draco feels about seeing you upset. Remember when he crucio'd Lucius because you two had a row and you got so frustrated that you cried and Draco thought that he had upset you?" Bellatrix murmured into Narcissa's ear, gently pulling her to sit on the floor "Let's think about this, yeah? Sort ourselves out"

"They touched him, Bellatrix. They laid their filthy hands on my boy. They touched my son and thought they could get away with it. THEY HURT HIM." Before anyone knew what was happening, Narcissa let out a scream full of anger and within seconds she was covered completely in flames

"What's happening?" Hermione asked, not sure what to do

"I-I don't k-know" Andromeda said "Wait, Bella, NO" she shouted when she seen Bellatrix start to move towards Narcissa

Andromeda and Hermione both screamed when Bellatrix wrapped her arms tightly around Narcissa's waist, a grimace of pain clear on her face when her skin touched the flame and her hair started to burn

"Narcissa, Narcissa darling please. Come back to me, I'm here. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, come back to me. I love you, come back to me" Bellatrix shouted over Narcissa's screaming and slowly, Narcissa's scream stopped and the fire engulfing her body died down leaving an unscarred Narcissa but left Bellatrix's skin blackened and burnt and with no hair on her head

"Are you okay, Cissy?" Bellatrix coughed out weakly

"Oh Merlin, Bella. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry Bella" Narcissa said, instantly getting her wand out to start healing her sister and by the time she was done, Bellatrix's skin was tight, red and sensitive to the touch but it wouldn't scar and her hair was back

"Are you okay, darling?" Bellatrix asked, taking Narcissa's face in her hands and turned it from side to side looking for any damage and finding none, Bellatrix kissed her soundly "Don't ever scare me like that again"  
>"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry" Narcissa said, tangling her hands in Bellatrix's hair and pulled Bellatrix's forehead against her own<p>

"It's not your fault, Cissy. I'd do it again. What happened?"  
>"I don't know, I just got so angry and I was getting really hot and next thing I know I'm on fire. You shouldn't have done that, Bella, you could've been hurt. You could've died you idiot"<br>"I'd do it again. I didn't know if it was hurting you and I couldn't live with myself if I let anything happen to you. I love you" Bellatrix whispered, looking into Narcissa's icy blue eyes

"I love you too, you idiot" Narcissa said, kissing Bellatrix

Bellatrix and Narcissa went to Étoile manor after that and left Andromeda and Hermione alone, sitting in the middle of their destroyed and charred apartment

"Well that went.. Pretty much how I imagined it, if I'm honest." Hermione said, picking up a piece of burnt wood before throwing it away

"I thought it was going to Bella that would somehow catch on fire," Andromeda said, flopping backwards "She's always been destructive, Cissy always created things, made them pretty."

"I don't think I realised how much they loved each other until now. Bella held onto her while she was literally covered in fire, without even a complaint."

"Despite what Bella likes to think, she has a very big heart and nearly all of it belongs to Cissy."

"You know, I don't this apartment is big enough for us anymore." Hermione said out of nowhere "Let's get a house. We can give this apartment to Slytherin house as a get away spot if they need it, I'll ask McG to link it to their common room. Merlin knows we don't need the money so that won't be a problem. Can we, Andy?"  
>"Anything you want, love. I've always been attracted to the idea of building my own house. We can build our dream home together"<p>

"Want to go look for land? We can fix this place up whenever we want but I don't really want to right now."

"Come here" Bellatrix said once their feet hit the floor, pulling Narcissa closer to rub the tear tracks off her face "Darling, Draco might not remember. I think you should scan his mind before saying anything and if he doesn't remember, I think it might be better for him. He's a strong boy but this would destroy the strongest of men."

"I know, I know. If he remembers and he wants me to know then he'd tell me, right? I'll leave it be for now but I will make anyone who had part in it watch their entire families die before killing them slowly and painfully"  
>"There's the Narcissa I know and love" Bellatrix said with a small smile<p>

"I can't believe he hurt so many innocent children." Narcissa whispered

"There's nothing we could have done, Cissy. But now we will do everything we can to give those kids the life they deserve. Let's talk about happier things, yeah?"

"Like what?"  
>"Well, this isn't how I wanted to give it to you. In fact I had the entire night planned out to be romantic and sweet not fire and near death experiences. But hey, I'll work with what I can get. I was going through my personal vaults when we went to Gringotts and I found something in there that Grandmere left me" Bellatrix said, pulling a box out of her pocket "and it is beautiful and I charmed it with love and comfort charms so when I'm not with you, you can touch it and you will feel what I feel for you." Opening the box, sitting on black silk was a white gold heart locket with intricate vine designs centring around a green emerald "I've been working on something that will make it possible for it to show you an image of me and where I am so we can communicate but I haven't got that far yet"<p>

"Oh Bella, it's wonderful"

"I know it doesn't fix anything, especially how fucked up everything is right now but I hope that when you feel out of control that it might help" Bellatrix's rant was cut off by Narcissa hugging her tightly

"I love it. Put it on for me?" Narcissa asked, turning around and holding her hair up and smiled when she felt the chain around her neck and soft lips on her shoulder

"What do you want to do, Cissy?" Bellatrix asked when they sat down by the lake

"I want to see Draco and scan his mind so if he doesn't remember I'll know so I don't accidentally slip up, we can work it out from there and if he does remember then I'll talk to him about it and we'll do whatever Draco want's us to do"

"It's nearly dinner time so how about we pop around his house, dine with them and I'll distract him while you scan him?" Bellatrix asked, looking at Narcissa worriedly

"Let me get freshened up first, I'm sure I look a right mess" Narcissa said, pulling her wand out to preform beauty charms

"You're beautiful, Cissy. Always"

"Shut up. Let's go then" Narcissa said, holding Bellatrix's hand and apparated to Draco's manor

"Mother, Aunt Bella, is this business or pleasure?" Draco asked, meeting them at the gate when he felt the wards shudder

"It's always a pleasure to see you, little Dragon" Bellatrix cooed, walking passed him

"Sorry about coming without invitation, dear, I missed you" Narcissa said, kissing Draco's cheek

"You're always welcome, mother. Come, Astoria will be humming with excitement to see you." Draco smiled when his mother kissed his cheek and held his arm out for her to take "We actually have some very exciting news to tell you"

"Oh? Can I have a hint?" Before Draco could answer, Narcissa was swept away in a brunettes arms

"Narcissa! It's been far too long"

"I know Astoria, dear, but I'm afraid your useless husband doesn't invite his mother around nearly enough. I thought I told you to call me mother, dear" Narcissa scolded the beautiful brunette

"I know, I know, it's just weird because you look so young now. It'd be weird to call a seventeen year old mother when I'm twenty" Astoria explained

"Yeah, that is a bit weird. Oh well, it'll be sorted soon enough"  
>"Master Draco, Mistress Astoria, dinner has been served" A house elf popped in<p>

"Thank-you, Tinky, that will be all" Draco said politely before turning to the three girls "Shall we?"

Dinner was filled with polite conversation until they retired to the sitting room for drinks

"Mother, Aunt Bella, Astoria and I have some exciting news, Astoria would you like to tell them?" Draco said from his spot in front of the fireplace

"You're going to be a grandmother, mother" Astoria said with a large grin on her face and went to stand beside Draco

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm pregnant" Astoria nearly laughed at the look on Narcissa's face while Bellatrix was all but jumping in her chair before she practically launched herself at Astoria and Draco, bringing them into a tight hug

"If you're lying I will remove your bollocks Draco Lucius Malfoy" Narcissa said, looking between her son and daughter-in-law

"I promise I'm not, mother, Astoria is only two months pregnant but there is a little guy or girl in there" Draco said before Narcissa launched herself at him, crying

"What's wrong, mother? I thought you'd be happy" Draco asked worriedly

"I am. Tears of joy, dragon. Oh, I'm going to be a Grandmere" Narcissa gushed. Narcissa and Bellatrix stayed until late until Narcissa insisted that Astoria got to bed early now that she had someone else to care for

"You awake Andy?" Hermione whispered into the darkness

"Yeah" came Andromeda's mumbled reply

"Lumos. Let's go on an adventure" Hermione said, shaking Andromeda's shoulder  
>"It's three am, go to sleep"<p>

"Come on, Andy. Let's do something fun" Hermione was already pulling the covers off of Andromeda before she finished her sentence "Are those my pyjama's?" Hermione asked, noticing that Andromeda was dressed in short, black cotton shorts and a tight grey singlet

"Muggle sleep wear is far more comfortable than wizarding sleep wear. Now let me do what these clothes are made for and sleep"

"Andy" Hermione whined, drawing Andromeda's name out

"Sweet Merlin, fine" Andromeda groaned, pushing the covers back "Do you have any luggs? Pugs? Duggs? You know the things, they're shoes but with wool on the inside?"

"Ugg boots and yes I do" Hermione said, pulling two pairs of ugg boots out of the closet with two hoodies and throwing one of each to Andromeda

"You look like a proper muggle now" Hermione said, tugging the hoodie over Andromeda's head and kissed her on the lips

"I will crucio you. Where are we even going?"

"I might like it if you do it. I don't know, we're just going on an adventure" Hermione said, pulling Andromeda to the streets of Hogsmeade "Choose a direction"  
>"I don't know, that way" and Hermione took off running the direction Andromeda pointed making Andromeda run after her<p>

"Hermione, for Merlins sake, slow down. Where'd you go? I hate you. I really hate yo-" Andromeda was cut off with something barrelling into the side of her, knocking her straight to the floor

"Flipendo, Expelliarmus" Andromeda yelled, throwing the person backwards and disarming them "Who are you?" Andromeda asked picking up the persons wand, when the person stood and had a hood covering their face. When the person took a step towards her, she stuck their shoes to the ground using Colloshoo

"I'll ask politely one more time, who are you?" When the person still didn't answer, Andromeda sighed "I didn't want to do this. Diffindo, Accio Hood" when the hood tore away from it's seams and flew into Andromeda's hand, she got a clear view of her attackers face

"Who the hell are you?" She asked, not recognising the man. When the man didn't answer, choosing to stare at her she sighed and said "Tell me what your name is or I will force you to tell your name and why you are here" when he still didn't reply she used the Imperio charm on him and waited for his eyes to glaze over

"What's your name?"  
>"Richard Smith"<br>"What is your purpose here tonight?"  
>"To distract Andromeda Black while Dedalus Diggle captures Hermione Granger"<p>

"How did you know we were out here tonight?"  
>"I didn't. I have been waiting all day for you to come out where no one can see. I was to inform Dedalus Diggle the second you were out where no one could see."<p>

"On whose orders?"  
>"I don't know."<br>"Stay here. Do not move a muscle." And Andromeda shot off in the direction Hermione went when a pain filled scream filled the air, making her go faster. She eventually ran into a clearing where she could see the silhouettes of a person standing over a convulsing figure on the floor

"Hermione?" She called out to the two figures and grinned when the one standing turned towards her, instantly recognising Hermione's silhouette

"What do we have here, darling?" Andromeda asked, walking across the clearing to Hermione and took her in her arms

"Mr Diggle here thought it would be a good idea to try to duel me. He expected to win, of course, but as you can see he done poorly." Hermione said coldly, looking down on Dedalus' still shaking form

"Please, Andy, you know me. Please" Dedalus whimpered, looking at Andromeda making Hermione hiss and raise her wand again

"Now, now darling. I'm sure Mr Diggle here has a reason for trying to harm my fiancé, don't you Mr Diggle?" Andromeda could see what blood was left in his face leave when she said my fiancé

"I-I d-didn't k-k-know Andy" He stuttered out

"That doesn't excuse the fact you tried to duel a young girl, on her own, in the middle of the night. Crucio" Hermione said coldly, making Dedalus scream and convulse again

"Why did you try to attack her, Mr Diggle?" Andromeda asked when Hermione let the curse stop

"I-I was t-told t-to bring h-her to H-Harry P-P-Potters house a-at any c-costs"  
>"Do you know what they planned to do to her if you managed to get her there?"<p>

"T-t-they wouldn't t-tell m-me. P-please l-let me g-go, please" he begged

"You're lying. Legilimens" Andromeda entered Diggles mind and bypassed his poor defences without even trying

"Bring Hermione Granger to Godric's Hallow, Diggle" Ronald Weasley said

"What for, Mr Weasley?"  
>"I'm going to show her what a real man is, so is Bill, so is Charlie, so is my father and if you bring here her, I'll let you have a go at her as well" Ronald smirked<p>

"What do you mean?"  
>"My brothers, father and I, we're going to fuck every single hole she has until she realises how wrong she was to choose a Black slut over me. I'm sure she's good with her mouth, I'll make her suck your cock if you get her here" He said, unzipping his jeans to let out his hard cock "But first, you'll suck mine so you know your place" and Diggle dropped to his knees and Andromeda left his mind<p>

"Why does he have a boner?" Hermione asked in a disgusted voice when she knew Andromeda was out of his mind

"It seems our Mr Diggle here likes the idea of raping young girls and sucking young boys cocks. Now, Mr Diggle, I think you understand why I am particularly upset about this memory. The things you were planning to do to my fiancé, they're not very nice and they're highly disrespectful to her honour. What do you say I do about this?" Andromeda said coldly

"I-I p-promise t-to leave and n-never come b-back if you l-let me go" He whimpered

"I think I should let you see the power Hermione posses, if I may say, she is extremely good at finding inventive ways of hurting people. Better than my dear sister Bella." And with that, Andromeda let go of Hermione who grinned at her before turning back to Dedalus

"Alarte Ascendare" Hermione said calmly, watching as Dedalus flew ten metres into the air before slamming back down to the floor with a sickening crunch and a anguished scream, when he landed Hermione pointed her wand at his chest and said "Deprimo" crushing his bones entirely. After a while of listening to his screams, she got bored and made a portkey to go to the Burrow and left a note on his chest that said "I have a gift for you, I may have broke him a little bit though. –H xx"

"Let's continue with our adventure, yeah?" Hermione asked once Dedalus was port keyed back to the Burrow


	19. Chapter 19

TSB 19 07/31/2014

**AN: This got a lot more graphic and angsty than I wanted it to. This was originally going to be a filler with no real context. I'm so sorry oh my gods.**

Molly Weasley was pottering around in her kitchen waiting for Ron and Harry to return to the Burrow when she felt something crash through the wards around the house. She held her wand high above her head so the Lumos would cover more ground and together with Arthur's Lumos, they could see most of their land

"It was probably just a bird, love" Arthur said, trying to usher her back inside

"Don't be daft. The wards don't pick up on animals." She hissed at him for noticing something the distance "Arthur, look there" she whispered, pointing at it making Arthur go foreword to inspect it while she crept behind him

"Oh Dedalus" Arthur whispered, looking upon the deformed body of his friend. Dedalus Diggle was laying in the middle of their garden, hardly recognisable through the cuts, bruises and deformed or completely crushed bones. When Molly had managed to get her voice back she whispered to Arthur "Oh his chest Arthur, the note. What does it say?"  
>"I have a gift for you, I may have broke him a little bit though. –H xx" He read out slowly and before Molly could reply they felt another shudder throughout the wards and were immediately on their guard<p>

"The mud turned pure and the false blood traitor know of your sins, Arthur Weasley. They know what you done to the young snakes. The know what you done to the flowers son. They know everything. You will die, Arthur Weasley, but not before you watch your family burn. Not before you watch your ideal world burn. Not before you witness darkness bringing forth a new era. You will die, Arthur Weasley." The man said in a grave voice before dropping to the ground, dead.

Narcissa Black was sleeping peacefully when a heavy weight landed on her chest, winding her. She flung the object off of her and heard it crash against the wall and groan, making her jump up pointing her wand at the object, when she got closer she realised it was a house elf. On in particular that she knew

"Dobby? What are you doing here?" She asked, kneeling down to help him to his feet and checked him over for injuries "I'm so sorry for that, you startled me"

"Mistress Narcissa" He mumbled looking at the ground

"You know how I feel about that Dobby. I like to think we're friends, call me Cissy. What are you doing here? I thought you were enjoying life as a free elf?" She said while conjuring a small chair for him to sit on "Oh, look at your rags. Pinky" She called making a elf elf wearing a purple dress appear

"Yes Mistress Cissy?" She asked in a high pitched voice

"Will you please grab Dobby here a clean toga? Thank you" She asked in a polite voice and smile

"Oh Mistress Cissy, youse don't has to do that" Dobby said, still looking at the ground

"No, I don't. But I want to, a good looking elf such as yourself deserves to have clean clothes. So, why are you here Dobby?"

"Dobby's new master has ordered Dobby to kidnap Mistress Cissy and take hers to him" He said, looking up at her tearfully

"I see. And if you don't manage to?"

"Master said that he would kill Dobby if Dobby failed. I's would rather die"

"No, Dobby. You're going to take me but let me leave Bella a note, okay? Are you allowed to tell me where you're taking me?" She asked calmly

"No's mistress Cissy"

"Okay, I'll leave her a note. Don't worry, Dobby, I can look after myself and Bella won't take long to find me" She said, hugging the elf before writing Bellatrix a note

"Dear Bella,  
>Dobby has just arrived, he said his new master has ordered him to kidnap me or he'll kill Dobby. I'm going with him in my own free will, I don't know where I'm going but I know you'll find me, you always do. Don't worry about me Bella, I've been practicing my mind magic skills and I'm better than ever. They can't hurt me.<br>I love you Bella, more than life  
>Narcissa xx"<br>"Hang on, Dobby, I'll rough myself up a bit. You do it to" after Narcissa finished messing up her hair and ripping her clothes she also casted a minor slicing curse on her self to cut her lip and cheek and gave herself a black eye

"Lets go then" She said, holding her hand out to Dobby and seeing that he was still nervous about it "Dobby you know how powerful I am, you know how good I am at mind magic and you know that Bellatrix would stop at nothing to see me home and safe. I'll be alright, I promise" Dobby hesitated for a couple more seconds before grabbing Narcissa's hand and apparating them into a dank cellar where she pretended to be stupefied

"Well, well, how the mighty have fallen" She heard a deep voice say and a hand take her wand from her hand, snapping it "Rennervate" and she fluttered her eyelids, looking around confusedly before jumping to her feet in a defensive position pretending to look for her wand

"Who are you?" She demanded backing up into a wall. She seen the outline of the figure start moving and he was in the light "Mr Shacklebolt

?" She asked, pretending to be confused

"Narcissa Black. Or should I say Narcissa Malfoy?" He asked with a smug smile on his face

"Why would you call me by my Aunts name?"  
>"Correct me if I'm mistaken, you've somehow managed to revert your age. I remember you from school, Narcissa. Always so beautiful. Gods, you're beautiful. You and your sisters, the best looking witches to have ever attended Hogwarts. Yet you've always been so cold, the Ice Queen we used to call you. I asked you out once, do you remember? You looked at me with a disgusted look on your face before turning and walking away without so much as a glance back"<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr Shacklebolt. I don't have any sisters" When the words left her mouth she felt a stinging slap hit her cheek knocking her to the ground

"Don't play dumb, Narcissa, you'll only make it worse." He hissed at her, making her grin

"You got me. Though if you know about me, surely you know about my dear Bella." She said, climbing to her feet and dusting her clothes off "She's never taken kindly to people touching me, if you remember. Neither has Andy. So, why don't you tell me what I'm doing here and I'll try to ask my sisters not to torture you before killing you? I make no promises though" she looked at Kingsley and could see that he was getting ready to abuse her so she immediately built a wall around the part of her mind that processes pain so she could keep the on-coming pain contained. When Kingsley hit her the force threw her to the floor again but she simply stood and looked unimpressed

"Please, I fuck myself harder than that" She said in a bored voice

"CRUCIO" Kingsley shouted, putting all his hatred into the curse and was stunned when Narcissa didn't even blink instead choosing to inspect her nails  
>"I'm a Black, Shacklebolt. That was my fathers favourite curse to use when I misbehaved. Try harder" and with that, she was left alone in the dank cellar in ripped clothes and dried blood all over her. Narcissa didn't know how long she had been left alone for, assuming it was just a day when Kingsley came back<p>

"Hey, how you going?" Narcissa said from her spot on the old couch that was left in there

"I'm going great. How are you? You look horrible" Kingsley said conjuring a fully stuffed chair for himself

"I'm good, bit hungry though. Even looking terrible I'm still the best looking witch you'll ever see" She said smugly "What's on our agenda today? Have your found any other ways to try to hurt me? I'd be very interested in seeing them"  
>"No, I thought we'd just chat about the good old days. Remember that time you disappeared for like a week or so in fourth year? Bellatrix and Andromeda were frantic when they couldn't find you. Then you came back and you three were closer than ever. I think the week after you returned was the week I found Bellatrix fucking Leonora Greengrass in the seventh floor corridor and the week after that Ted Tonks was bragging about fucking Andromeda in the arse. Your sisters have always been slutty but not you, you've always been so pure and innocent. Not even Lucius Malfoy could brag about taking your maidenhead" Kingsley said, not noticing the look that crossed Narcissa's face when he mentioned Bellatrix and Narcissa "You've always loved Bella and Andy more than they loved you, that has been obvious from the start. I heard Bellatrix mention in passing more than once that she wished her little baby sister Narcissa would just fuck off and leave her alone. I never understood why you were devoted to her"<br>"Because she loves me and I love her. You protect the ones you love." Narcissa said in faux confidence

"Well if that's what you want to believe but before I leave I want to ask one question. If she loves you so much, why hasn't she saved you yet?"

It was two days later when the lights started flash on and off and loud music was played into the cellar, making it impossible for Narcissa to sleep. A day after that when she was doused in freezing cold water and left to shiver while the lights still flashed and the music still played. Three days after that when a hood was put over her head and she was beat repeatedly throughout the day. By the time Kingsley came back, she was already there for a week and still damp, bloodied and bruised without a second of sleep throughout the week. Narcissa heard the cellar door open and deep voices talking

"What the fuck do you want from me?" She asked angrily, trying not to show panicked she was

"We don't want anything from you. We're just having some fun" One voice spoke

"When I'm out of here, I will find out who you are and I will fucking skin you alive" She hissed and winced in pain when the hood was taken off her face a bright light was shining straight into her eyes

"You're not so beautiful now. You don't look like a mighty Black, though you never were, were you? Mummy fucked a veela and daddy blames Narcissa. Bella and Andy were precious and loved while little Cissa was broken and beaten. Why didn't they help you, if they loved you so much? Were you not pretty enough for them? I mean they're Blacks, they're the epitome of perfection. Were you not skinny enough for them? They're tall, slender and graceful after all. You're just not a Black, are you? You're pretty yeah but you don't have the dark beauty like them. You're a bit chubby compared to your sisters." A sob tore it's way through Narcissa's throat "Are we upsetting you little Cissa? Didn't mummy and daddy tell you that you're nothing? Because that's what you are. Nothing. You aren't worth a damn thing if you were, big sister's Bella and Andy would be here right now but they're not." He finished, hitting her across the face

"Stop it." She whispered

"Stop what? Telling you the truth? After we're bored with you, you know who'll be next? Draco. I've always wanted to punch him in his smug face. He has quite a nice arse as well, doesn't he? But first, you're going to suck my cock like a good little slut and if you don't Draco will be here much sooner than you thought." The voice said, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans to pull his cock out and grabbed a handful of Narcissa's hair harshly

"I won't" She said defiantly

"I know where Draco lives. I know he lives with Astoria Greengrass. I know they're expecting and I am not above crushing a child's skull. So you will unless you want to be the reason your son never sees his child's skull intact." And with that he forced his cock into Narcissa's mouth who just sat there letting him have his way with her, tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. After a minute he pulled out of her mouth and tore the front of her dress open exposing her breasts and made Narcissa wank him off until he finished all over her chest

"If Draco's anything like you, he's going to be a good fuck" He said smugly. As soon as he finished his sentence, Narcissa's head whipped up and he flew back and crashed against the wall

"You will not touch my boy" She hissed, straining against her restraints until she successfully snapping the rope and picked up his discarded wand

"I don't care what you said or done to me, I don't. But the second you threated my Draco was the second you signed your death wish. She used the mans wand to conjure a knife and started carefully carving into him being careful to avoid any major arteries

"Who are you?" She hissed

"Leo King" He screamed in pain while she continued carving into him

"I'm going to find your family and I'm going to send them your body parts, Leo King and then I'm going to kill them. Your families blood is on your hands" She whispered into his ear before plunging the knife into his chest and apparated to Malfoy Manor, startling Lucius

"Cissy? What happened? Are you okay? Come, lets get you cleaned up. Are you hungry? Grip, get Narcissa all of her favourites and have a bath ready for when we get to the master bathroom" Lucius said frantically, not giving Narcissa time to speak before pulling her to the bathroom and helping her disrobe

"What happened to you, Cissy?" He asked as he washed her hair

"I don't remember half of it and the other half I don't want to talk about" She said quietly

"Okay. Okay, that's fine. I'll leave you be to finish washing yourself and I'll light the fire and get our bed nice and warm, okay? Your food should be ready by the time you finish" He said, kissing her temple and leaving the bathroom. By the time she got out of the bath it was cold and Lucius had already done his nightly ritual and set clean pair of his pyjama's out for her. She climbed into bed next to him and laid her head on his chest while he fed her some food until he felt her breathing start evening out and Lucius pulled the blanket up over them and held her tightly. It felt like he was only asleep for half an hour when he felt Narcissa rip herself out of his arms and he looked for her, only to see her with her back against the wall looking around frantically

"Cissy? Narcissa, it's me Lucius." He said, approaching her slowly with his hands in the air to show he wasn't a threat "Look at me, Cissy. Come back, come back to me snowflake" He whispered

"Luc?" She asked before collapsing into his arms and started sobbing "I'm sorry, Lucius. I'm sorry"  
>"Hey now, you've done nothing wrong. You're fine, you're perfect, yeah? Let's go to sleep and we'll figure this out in the morning" He said, helping her back into bed and holding onto her tighter than before and stroked her hair<p>

When Lucius woke a few hours later Narcissa was still asleep with a pained look on her face, getting up quietly he spelled her into a dreamless sleep. She had slept the whole day and awoke just as the sun was setting

"Good morning, love" he said quietly when she walked into his study and smiled when he seen her wet hair, indicating that she just got out of the shower

"How.. Have you seen Draco this week?" She asked quietly, nervously

"Yes, he came for brunch just the other day"  
>"Is he okay? Is Astoria okay?"<br>"They're fine. Astoria is simply glowing and I haven't seen Draco happier" Lucius smiled, remembering how his son behaved

"Okay, good. Good" She nodded to herself before looking up at him again and he immediately noticed the insecurities in her eyes "Do you.. Do you think.. Never mind" She trailed off, shaking her head

"Do I think what, Cissy?" He asked gently

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked quietly

"My dear, you're the most beautiful women I have ever seen. You're the sunrise after a terrible night, the snow after a hot summer, the stars in the sky, the sun and the moon can not match you're beauty. Aphrodite herself is jealous of your beauty. Tales of your beauty will continue long after we're gone"

"Thank-you. Can you please take me to Bella? If you're not busy that is" She said looking at the floor

"Anything for you, darling. Do you know where she might be at the moment?" He said already standing up and holding his hand out for Narcissa to take

"I-No. Can we go to Diagon alley? I need to a new wand"

It didn't take long for Narcissa to get a new wand as the wand maker had already been working on a new wand for her and by the time she had it, it was dark and she and it was another week before Narcissa asked Lucius to take her to Andromeda and Hermione's apartment in Hogsmeade when she stopped flinching upon contact

"Andromeda?" Lucius called through the apartment

"What is it, Luci- Narcissa? CISSY" Andromeda yelled, flinging herself across the room to hug Narcissa tightly, gasping in her scent and frowned when she felt Narcissa go stiff

"What happened to you, Cissy?" She asked, stepping back and looking for any injuries on her

"I'm fine, Andy" She said with a forced smile before turning back to Lucius "I'll owl you in the morning, yeah? I love you" she said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips

"I love you too, Cissy." He said before disapparating

"What was that?" Andromeda asked

"Nothing. Can I sleep here tonight?" Narcissa asked politely

"What happened, Cissy? Where were you? Who took you?" Andromeda asked when they had settled down in bed and after reassuring that Hermione wasn't going to return home that night

"Nothing, don't worry about it. I'm tired, lets sleep" She faked a yawn and turned on her side her back facing Andromeda.


	20. Chapter 20

08/09/2014

"Did you think I actually loved you, Cissy?" Bellatrix taunted "Look at you. You're not made for someone to love. You're made for someone to fuck." Bellatrix started circling around Narcissa "You were a good fuck for me but that's all you'll ever be to me, darling. I don't love you. I never did."  
>"Stop it Bella. You don't mean it." Narcissa said quietly<p>

"But I do. I don't love you; I love your sweet little cunt. I love your tits. I love how submissive you are. But I don't love you." Bellatrix said with a smirk on her face "You're nothing. Did you really think that a proud daughter of the House Black would fall for a half-breed bastard? Toujours Pur, half-breed."

When Narcissa didn't say anything, Bellatrix looked over at her and started laughing

"You're crying? Merlin, you are truly are pathetic aren't you half-breed? But how pretty you look crying. Crucio."

Narcissa jolted up right in her bed with tears streaming down her face as she looked around frantically

"It was a dream" She whispered to herself before leaning forward so her elbows were on her knees and her face in her hands before she started sobbing quietly

"Tempus" She said when she calmed herself down and seen that it was four am and decided that it wasn't worth going back to sleep, instead choosing to have a shower instead

"She's home, Bella" Andromeda said to her lioness patronus who immediately stalked out to find Bellatrix. No more than half an hour later there was a loud cracking sound that sounded like the apartments wards broke under pressure and Bellatrix was standing in front of her, looking frantic

"Where is she?" Bellatrix demanded

"Did you just break my wards? What the hell, Bella?"

"Where is she, Andy?"

"In your room" and Bellatrix ran to her bedroom door and slammed it open

Narcissa heard the door bang open and assumed it to be Andromeda until she heard the familiar voice she was scared to hear again

"Cissy" Bellatrix whispered, looking at her sister

"What are you doing here, Bellatrix?" Narcissa asked icily

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm here because my baby sister has come home from Merlin knows where. I was so worried about you, Cissy" Bellatrix said touching Narcissa's cheek who jerked away from the touch

"Please just.. Don't." Narcissa said quietly

"What happened to you, Cissy? Where were you?" Bellatrix asked gently

"Don't worry about it. I'm alive and I'm here. That's all that matters. All you need to know is that Draco might be in danger, I need people protecting him twenty four seven. I'm going to see my father, you can accompany me if you want." Narcissa said emotionlessly

"When do we leave?"  
>"Now." Narcissa held Bellatrix's hand tightly and apparated away without warning and let go of Bellatrix as soon as they landed<p>

"Narcissa Cressida Rosendorf here to see Chief Alexandre Rosendorf. Accompanied by Bellatrix Druella Black." Narcissa said to the guard

"Of course, princess" The guard said, waving to the other guards indicating to let her through

"Bellatrix, a pleasure as always. Mon Fleur" Alexandre said happily taking Narcissa into his arms before he frowned and pushed her away "What has happened to you?"  
>"What do you mean, papa?"<p>

"You're emotions, they're a mess. You've been hurt. What happened?"

"Don't worry about that, papa, I need your best guards. My Draco might be in danger, I want him guarded until I'm sure the danger has passed"

"Of course. Louis" He said to the guard stood behind him "You heard my daughter, get your division ready to leave as soon as I've finished talking with my daughter. Why don't you go with them, Bellatrix? I'm sure Narcissa will feel better if you gave them your approval" The way Alexandre phrased it, it sounded like a question but everyone who heard it knew it was an order

"Tell me what happened, mon fleur." Alexandre said as soon as Louis and Bellatrix had left the room

"I was captured, tortured and made to do disgusting things otherwise they would hurt Draco. I killed one of them so they might go after Draco to hurt me. If anything happens to him, papa, I would go mad. He's my son, my reason for living."

"Louis is the best. He's my personal guard and his division go on all of the espionage missions. They haven't been caught yet and they're the reason why no one acts out against our clan. I'll assemble a personal guard for Draco as soon as I can. They'll be nothing short of indestructible, I promise." Alexandre assured her

"Merci, papa"

"Bellatrix loves you" He said out of no where "Her love for you rivals a veela's love for their love"  
>"I know, papa"<br>"No, you don't. You doubt her love for you, I'm assuming because of what happened to you. If she loved you any less than you loved her I wouldn't of accepted her, mon fluer. Trust her"  
>"I'll try, papa"<p>

"What the fuck are doing with her, Lucius?" Andromeda demanded, stalking into his study in Malfoy Manor

"I was waiting for you." He sighed, "She came to me and she needed me. I would never turn my wife away in her time of need."

"She's not your wife, Lucius" Andromeda spat

"In the eyes of the law she is. She is my best friend and I am hers. If she needs me I'll be there." He said calmly

"If you're planning anything I swear to Merlin, I will kill you. If you harm a single hair on her head, I will kill you."  
>"Listen to yourself, Andromeda. Who noticed when she stopped eating? Who noticed when she stopped sleeping? Who noticed when she got so bad her magic started failing? Who noticed when she started harming herself? Who helped her through all of these things? I did. Every time she's needed someone, anyone, I was always there for her when you and Bellatrix weren't." Lucius said, standing up "I don't love her like a husband should love a wife, I love her how I loved my mother, my aunts. I love her like she is my family. Not how you love your family, of course." He said, sitting back down and starting on his paper work "Oh and if I were you, I'd consider keeping a very close eye on her. She might revert to her old methods of handling her pain." And with that, Andromeda stormed out<p>

"What's wrong, Andy?" Hermione asked when Andromeda stormed through the door

"Fucking Lucius. Wait, what are you doing home?"

"I finished the mission early. We now have the Hogwarts centaurs on our side and two clans of giants from Australia" Hermione said, standing to hug Andromeda "I also found something but you may not like it"  
>"What is it?" Andromeda sighed<p>

"Don't panic" Hermione warned as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a baby boomslang

"For Merlins sake, Hermione"

"Can we keep him? Please?" Hermione begged

"No. No Hermione. Oh Merlin, fine, keep the bloody thing but if it bites you I'm going to let you suffer before I give you the anti-venom" Andromeda said angrily when Hermione kept looking at her

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you" Hermione squealed


	21. Chapter 21

TSB 21 08/12/2014

Harry Potter was a very brave man and that's what found him sitting with Hermione in the Hogwarts kitchen for lunch

"What do you want, Harry? I don't have time for this" Hermione said irritated

"I.. I miss you, Mione"  
>"Don't even start with that horse shit, Harry James Potter. We've been in the same castle for the better part of a year now and you've barely glanced at me. What do you want?" She repeated<p>

"Why?"  
>"Why what?"<p>

"Why did you have to be with a Black and not Ron? We could still be mates if you hadn't been so selfish" Harry demanded

"Because I love her. Because she loves me. Because while Ronald has made me feel like garbage more than once Andromeda has never made me feel like anything less than loved and safe. Because while Ronald has abandoned me several times, Andromeda has always been with me. Because Ronald is a jealous arsehole who would emotionally manipulate me into giving him want he wants while Andromeda let's me do whatever the hell I want so as long as I come back to her bed at night. Don't talk me about being selfish, Mr Potter, because it's you being selfish by blaming me for you abandoning me because I fell in love. I want head first into a war for you, I was tortured for you, I put my life on the line for you and what have you done for me? Nearly gotten me killed at least once for every year we've known each other. You didn't even say thank-you for giving up my childhood for you." Hermione fumed and stood up to leave when Harry didn't say anything

"There's a war coming, Harry. Bigger than the Wizarding Wars combined. If you stand against it I won't be able to protect you. Chose the right side, Harry." She said before opening the doors to the kitchen to leave

"Hermione, wait" Harry called out

"What?"  
>"How do you know there's a war coming?"<br>"Because your precious light side has done some very dark things that have been discovered and they will not stand to let your light side go without punishment. A new world order is coming, best be prepared." Hermione said smirking

"What's happened to you, Hermione? This isn't you."  
>"You'll find out eventually, I'm sure. Why don't you ask old Dumbledore what his favourite activity with powerful students was? Did you ever wonder why the great and powerful Dumbledore never saved you from your room under the stairs? He says because of the blood wards around the house protecting you but why didn't they protect you from the abuse from your aunt and uncle? Why did Molly Weasley never protect you? She seen how malnourished you were every time you visited but all she said is that you look a bit slim. I mean, Fred and George had to break the bars off of your bedroom window to get you out of there, shouldn't that of raised some red flags? Say what you want about dark families, Harry, but don't forget who offered and so desperately wanted you to live with him and threatened to kill your aunt and uncle so they couldn't harm you again. Don't forget the only reason you're alive right now, don't forget the person who lied to one of the most powerful dark lords of all time for you and most importantly, don't forget you're not light either"<p>

"What the hell do you mean I'm not light?" Harry said angrily

"You've killed. You've tortured. You've used the unforgivables, Harry. You've taken parents away from their children just like Voldemort did to you."

"That.. That's different. It was for the greater good" Harry defended himself

"Greater good? Oh come on Harry. Was it for the greater good when Dumbledore murdered his own sister? Was it for the greater good when Bellatrix fucking LeStrange, Voldemort's best lieutenant, the women who turned Neville's parents mad with the Cruciatus, crucio'd me? Was it for the greater good how many kids are out there right now with no parents being shunned and abused for what their parents did?" Hermione's voice got increasingly louder as she spoke before dropping to something barely above a whisper "Was it for the greater good that a boy who I had known for most of my life beat me so badly that I might not of survived simply because I didn't love him like he loved me? And then another boy who I thought was my brother in all but blood stood up for him and didn't even visit me? Tell me Harry, because I really want to fucking know if it was for the greater good"

"Ron's sorry, Hermione. He regrets it"  
>"No he doesn't and you know he doesn't. Now, I'm going to go home to my loving fiancé. I advise you to go talk to Dumbledore's portrait and don't let his grandfatherly words get to you."<p>

Hermione walked in to find Narcissa sitting on the couch with her knees tucked up to her chest and Andromeda no where to be found

"If my time in Malfoy Manor taught me anything it was that it's okay to be hurt, it's okay to be scared of turning a dark corner, it's okay to talk about what happened to you and it's okay to never speak about it, it's okay to see their faces wherever you go and be scared of leaving your house. But it's not okay to let it consume you because letting it consume you means letting them win." Hermione said sitting down next to Narcissa

"I don't know how to" Narcissa said quietly

"I wish I could help you, Cissy, but I can't because I know nothing I say will make any difference to how you feel and it won't stop what ever you're feeling right now. But I can tell you that I love you, Andromeda loves you and Bellatrix loves you. We're all here for you, always."  
>"Can I sleep with you? I mean actual sleep. Just for tonight" Narcissa asked<p>

"You needn't ask. We'll just tell Andy to piss off and sleep on the couch"

"I don't want to get in the way of your relationship" Narcissa said

"You're not, don't worry. It'll be good to get away from her hair smothering my in my sleep. It's unbelievable. I remember the first night I slept in the same bed as her I thought someone was actually strangling me and it was just her hair" Hermione said, smiling when Narcissa leaned against her and took this as permission to wrap her arms around Narcissa who backed into the embrace

"Bella's the same. I can't count the amount of times I've had to untangled my hand from her hair because it seemed to latch on to it." Narcissa said with a small smile

"You know what, I think I know something that you might like. Go get dressed in your least witchy looking clothes and be ready to go out in twenty minutes"  
>"Where are we going?"<br>"It's a surprise"

Fifteen minutes later, Narcissa was dressed in a emerald green figure hugging dress and silver heels with her hair in a partial up-do, her long blonde curls cascading down her back with a few small curls framing her face

"How do I look?" She asked nervously

"Beautiful. But, there's something missing.. Oh, I know" Hermione said, pulling her wand out and transfiguring a handful of sickles into small Narcissus flowers, tucking them into Narcissa's hair

"There, perfect. A warning, the place we're going is a muggle place. But don't worry, there's little to no contact with them" Hermione wrapped her on the head with her wand and she felt a raw egg crack over her head

"I've always hated that charm" Narcissa muttered before grasping onto Hermione's hand and the disappeared without a noise and landed in the middle of muggle London before Hermione dragged her into a large building filled with muggles

"Hermione" Narcissa said quietly, looking around

"The second you want to leave we will but just trust me" Hermione said, pulling her up to a counter where a young man whose face was oily and covered in zits was staring at them

"Two for the Hunger Games, please. Oh and two bottles of water, a bag of gummy bears and a medium popcorn, please" Hermione added quickly

"T-t-that wi-will be forty eight ninety five p-please" The boy stuttered out, staring at Narcissa who was trying her best not to sneer at him and was getting increasingly agitated

"I would appreciate it if you would stop staring at my girlfriend as if she were a piece of meat, sir, as I'm sure you would prefer to keep your job" Hermione said in a falsely sweet voice

"O-o-of course, ma'am" He said all but thrusting their items into Hermione's arms

"Teenage boys are always horrible" Hermione grumbled sitting in a comfortable seat at the back of the theatre before turning to Narcissa

"Taste this, you'll either love it or hate it" She said passing the popcorn bucket to Narcissa who took a dainty bite out of one piece of popcorn

"This is delicious, what is it?" Narcissa asked

"It's called popcorn. It's covered in butter and salt and always manages to find it's way into your bra and itches like crazy"

After the movie was finished Narcissa was all but vibrating with excitement

"Merlin, how do the muggles do that? It's amazing. It's like our pictures but with sound and longer and a lot more interesting. We must find a way to bring that into the Wizarding world and the corn pop? Delicious" She raved on "Can we see another?"

"Take it easy, one might think that you like muggles" Hermione grinned "Let me grab a couple things we can watch movies at home"

By the time Hermione managed to drag Narcissa away from the electronics department of the store they were in, she managed to make a dent in Hermione's muggle bank account with a brand new TV, a plethora of movies and TV shows and other bits and pieces that caught Narcissa's attention and managed to shrink them all down to the size of a galleon when nobody was looking

"Anything else you want to look at, my queen?" Hermione said, bowing dramatically

"Is there anything that I can see here that you can't show me the lapbook?" Narcissa asked

"Laptop and probably not but if you missed anything we can come back" Hermione said laughing at Narcissa's mistake

"What are you waiting for? Take me home, women"

Hermione had spent the better half of the night watching Narcissa watch movies with a amused smile on her face as Narcissa turned to look at her with excitement in her eyes to ask her about something muggle in whatever she was watching. They were up to their fourth movie for the night when Andromeda and Bellatrix finally got home and found them cuddled together on the couch in front of something completely foreign to them

"What – " Bellatrix was immediately cut off by Narcissa shushing her. Hermione untangled herself from Narcissa and took the other two into the kitchen

"It's a muggle thing called a laptop, you can do heaps of stuff on it and I'll explain it in the morning. Narcissa is sleeping with me tonight and I think it would be best if you two found somewhere else to sleep for the night, I don't think you two are the best for her to be around right now" Hermione tried to say it as gently as possible and grimaced at seeing the look on Bellatrix's face

"Don't forget who you're talking to, girl" She said coldly

"Bellatrix Black, yeah I know. I also know what Cissy is feeling right now, no thanks to you. She was captured and quite obviously tortured and so was I. Don't forget whose house you're in right now, Bellatrix" Hermione said back just as coldly

"You going to let her speak to me like that, Andy?" Bellatrix asked

"Bella's right, love, we're her family, we should be with her" Andromeda said hesitantly

"You know what? Fuck you, Bellatrix. Fuck you too, Andromeda. I'm leaving, if Cissy wants to come with me I won't stop her but if either of you even think about trying to find me you'll be in for a nasty surprise" Hermione stalked out of the kitchen

"Cissy, I'm going to a muggle place called a hotel. It's like the Leaky Cauldron for muggles, you're welcome to come if you want to" Hermione said in a calm voice but clenched her teeth when she felt Andromeda behind her

"Sounds like fun, will I need to pack anything?" Narcissa asked, pretending not to notice the tension between the three women

"Sleepwear, toiletries and a change of clothes" Was all Hermione said before she stalked to her room while Andromeda followed like a lost puppy

"Why are you so upset, love?" Andromeda asked while Hermione shoved things into her suitcase

"Go fuck yourself" Hermione hissed at her, going into the bathroom

"Talk to me"  
>"No. Fuck you, Andromeda. We're her family, love. Can't upset my darling Bella, love. You couldn't understand, love, you don't have a family." Hermione's voice got louder and louder as she spoke until she was screaming at Andromeda "YOUR BROTHERS LEFT YOU, LOVE, THEY DIDN'T CARE ABOUT YOU, LOVE. THEY CHOSE EACHOTHER OVER YOU, LOVE, JUST LIKE I CHOSE BELLA OVER YOU, LOVE. YOU'RE EVERYONES SECOND CHOICE, LOVE, YOU UNDERSTAND" when Hermione stopped screaming her cheeks were flushed and her chest was heaving and she pushed Andromeda out the way to go back to the sitting room<p>

"You ready, Cissy?" She said with a false smile on her face, shrinking the laptop and movies and putting them in her pocket and apparated away with Narcissa when she nodded and they arrived at the apparition spot at The Goring Hotel and entered through a side door into a special waiting room

"The Royal Suite, please" Hermione said stiffly to the women at the front counter

"How long?" The women said

"I don't know. Book it for two weeks for now"

"That will be five thousand galleons, Misses..?" The women trailed off looking between the two women

"Noson-Trodai and Black" Hermione would've grinned at any other time when she seen the women's eyes widen and her freeze for a second but instead it just irritated her "Now, please. Just sent the cheque to Gringotts." And swept passed everyone in the hotel when she got the key with Narcissa trailing behind. When they arrived at their suite Hermione went straight to the bathroom after throwing her things on the nearest couch

"You alright, Hermione?" Narcissa asked timidly, sitting next to the bath

"I'm fine, Cissy. In the pocket of my coat is all the movie stuff why don't you get it out and we can finish watching it while we relax in the bath? I'll get the room-wizard to bring up their best wine" Hermione picked up the phone next to her and ordered their best and oldest wine and a bowl of strawberries

**AN: I couldn't find any actual prices so I just guessed it all. I know it seems like Hermione over reacted but it will be explained why she reacted so harshly in a future chapter.** **Also, thank-you to everyone who reads and replies, it makes me want to write even more.**


	22. Chapter 22

TSB 21 08/16/2014

Narcissa had spent most of the next day convincing Hermione to talk to Andromeda and when she finally succeeded she didn't know if she done Andromeda a favour or if she just got her sister murdered

"Fine. I'll talk to your fucking sister but if you're expecting it to be a nice, fuzzy little chat which ends with us kissing you're going to be horribly surprised." Hermione had said in a deadly calm voice before apparating without a noise

"Oh merlin" Narcissa had whispered to herself and resisted the temptation to follow her.

Hermione apparated with a loud pop next to Andromeda's bed, making her fall off of it and scramble for her wand and when she looked up at her intruder she seen the scowling face of her fiancé

"Hermione, you're back" Andromeda said excitedly with a large grin spreading across her face and moved to hug her

"Don't touch me. I'm only here because your darling sister all but begged me to." Hermione said coldly

"Oh.. Well, why are you here?" Andromeda said turning away

"Narcissa say's that we need to talk about what happened. What made you stick up for her instead of me?" Hermione asked

"She's my sister" Andromeda's simple response was

"Yeah, but does she know anything about being the one tortured? Do you? Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't you two that mummy and daddy loved?"

"Don't start with my childhood, Hermione" Andromeda warned "You don't have siblings so you wouldn't know but you must always stick up for siblings even when they're wrong"  
>"Yeah, I don't have siblings because of you. If I weren't with you I would still have a brother." Hermione sneered<p>

"Who? Harry? He would still be your brother if he loved you like a brother should"

"Oh, you mean by fucking me? That's what your family does, isn't it? Fuck their siblings?" Hermione mocked cruelly out of anger before micking Andromeda's voice "Oh, Bella! Fuck me, Bella! I'm a dirty little slut with mummy and daddy issues who needs my sister to fuck the living daylights out of me so I'll feel loved!"

"You're crossing the line, Hermione" Andromeda said with clenched teeth

"Why don't I go fuck Harry right now? Will he be my brother then, baby? If I suck his cock will he be my brother, baby?" Hermione continued not listening to Andromeda's warning "Let him fill me with his long, hard cock and let him realise his load into me? Is that what you done for daddy so he would love you?" and the next thing Hermione felt was a stinging slap against her cheek before a rough hand around her throat and lips against her ear

"Shut up" Andromeda hissed

"Is that what mummy and daddy done to baby Andy for not doing as she was told?" Hermione whispered calmly before hitting Andromeda's hand away

"Imagine being held somewhere against your will for about three days, you're cold and hungry and fucking terrified. Everything scares you right now, shadows, mice, whispers in the dark, everything. You know who your torturer is and you know who their sisters are. You love one of their sisters, the sister who is nearly a carbon copy of your lover and that tricks you every time because you feel safe with your lover but then this women who looks so much like your lover starts crucioing you, starts carving into you with knives, forces her way into your mind over and over again and finds all your week spots and uses them to your advantage. Then you're free but you're still scared. Every time your siblings touch you, you get flash backs. You can feel the pain in your dreams. You see her face when you blink. You see and feel what she done when you look at your lover. Then, for the sake of your lover, you accept this person back into your life. For the sake of your lover, you let this person fuck you. For the sake of your lover you be around the person that has given you the worst memories of your entire life. Then, your lovers other sibling is tortured and you know exactly how she feels and you know what she wants and you know how to make her feel okay again and you tell your lover and your torturer because you know they love her and they want her to feel better but all the while whenever you look at their sibling you remember what happened to you and then your lover sticks up for your torturer and it's like she's saying yeah, my sibling tortured you but how dare you tell us how to go about our sister who has just been tortured? You don't know shit. Imagine that, Andromeda."

"I-I" Andromeda stuttered  
>"I can still feel her fucking crucio in my bones, I can feel her presence in my mind, I remember everything she done clearly and I can feel everything she done and I fucking hate it. I hate it so much but fuck me, I love you so much I would do anything for you. Anything you wanted and I would make it happen. I love you so fucking much, I love every part of you and that includes your family and it kills me. You know what makes it worse? I fucking love her too. I love the women who done all of that to me because of you." By the time Hermione finished her chest was heaving and she had an angry glint in her eyes<p>

"You didn't have to forgive her, Hermione" Andromeda said softly

"Didn't I? Would we still be together if I didn't?" Hermione said back just as softly, seeming to lose all fight left in her as she leant against Andromeda

"It would be a bit harder but we'd still be together. I love you, I love you more than anything and anyone."

"I just wanted to be happy with you. I didn't want any feuds to get in the way of us, I wanted us to be great"

"I'm sorry for everything that happened yesterday and everything I've said today that hurt you, Hermione. I'll talk to Bella about it and I promise, no matter what you may decide now and in the future it won't get in the way of us. You were right about Cissy, we don't understand how she's feeling or what she's thinking and you do. You should be the one helping her get through it."  
>"I'm sorry too, my love. Nothing can excuse the things I said so I won't even try. But I'm still angry at you" Hermione said with a half smile<p>

"I wouldn't expect you not to be. I've been a right bitch to you when you didn't deserve it"

"You let her get away?" Arthur Weasley shouted at Kingsley "How could you let her get away?"  
>"She's powerful. You know how powerful the Blacks are" Kingsley grumbled<p>

"You realise she's going to tell her sister what you done, don't you?"

"You don't actually believe that she's the Narcissa Black that we went to school with, do you?" Kingsley scoffed

"What else would explain it?"  
>"I don't know, they're related? She's Andy's daughter and Andy was Narcissa's sister. Families tend to look a like, Arthur. Look at Harry, he's a dead ringer for his father"<p>

"What about everything else?" Arthur demanded

"The Blacks are a powerful family, magically and socially. Everyone knows that. It's no surprise that she's unusually magically powerful as it's no surprise that she's socially savvy. Her father's a veela so her thrall probably helps as well"

"It's her, Kingsley. Ron say's it's her so it's her and you've fucked up. You better find someone else they're close to, to capture or this could be the end of you" Arthur said, completely ignoring the facts

"How about Hermione's father? That'll be sure to hurt Hermione and if we hurt her, we hurt all of them" Kingsley suggested

"Do you really think you could duel a Noson-Trodai and win?" Arthur sneered

"Of course not, but if we lure him into a trap and tell him Hermione's been injured then I doubt he wouldn't come running"  
>"If you can pull this off, it might save your life" Arthur sneered before storming off<p>

**AN: I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to know what you guys want before I made any decisions **

**1. Kingsley kills Alaric **

**2. Kingsley seriously harms Astrider when duelling Alaric**

**3. Alaric or Astrider kill Kingsley**

**4. Kingsley switches sides to play spy**

**and**

**1. Bellatrix and Hermione have a serious talk and all if forgiven**

**2. Bellatrix and Hermione argue resulting in a duel where one of them get hurt**

**3. Andromeda and Bellatrix argue and have a duel**

**4. Hermione tries to ignore the problem until she eventually snaps and loses her shit at everyone in the middle of the battle**

**and**

**1. Harry keeps being a dick even though he finds out what stuff the light side has been up to**

**2. Harry joins Hermione when he finds out what stuff the light side has been up to**

**AN 2: Do you guys want me to put Theodore with anyone or nah? If so, who do you want him to be with?**


	23. Chapter 23

TSB 23 08/28/2014

"What do you want, Harry?" Hermione asked from her spot across from him in the Three Broom sticks

"What happened that was so bad that it made you leave?" Harry asked softly

"Real answer or the answer you so desperately want to hear?"  
>"Real answer"<br>"Our dear leader of the light Dumbledore raped me while we were still in school. Of course he didn't leave my memories so I could remember and ruin his plans but I still found out and now I remember everything and maybe I could of forgot about it for you. Then I found out that he had been doing to entire generations of Slytherin's since before we were even born and I couldn't forget about that, not for anyone and then darling Ronnieskins, well you know somewhat of what he done and then you made me pick between my would-be rapist and my lover" Hermione said it while inspecting her nails for any imperfections that wouldn't be found

"I.. Are you sure?" Harry asked with a million thoughts running through his mind

"Quite." And it seemed like the switch in Harry had turned on as he jumped to his feet and ran out the door and the only thing Hermione could see were bright flashes through the windows before she decided she should follow him and she found him pounding the floor with his fists and she could see that he was struggling to breath

"Harry calm down. Come back to me, Harry, come back" She whispered soothingly, rubbing his back

"I'm sorry, Mione, I'm so sorry" he sobbed into her lap

"Get up. People are looking. Get up and we'll have a cup of tea at my apartment and we'll talk" She hissed to him, trying to act like this was normal to the people staring and whispering at his murmured okay she immediately apparated into the middle of her apartment, to the shock of all three Black sisters

"What the fuck?" Bellatrix exclaimed

"Nothing to see here, ladies" Hermione said in a falsely cheery voice "We're just experiencing some rather sudden broken dreams. Please, entertain yourselves"

"How didn't I ever see it?" Harry demanded, throwing his glass against the wall

"You grew up in an abusive household. Anyone that showed kindness to you were automatically fantastic people and you're very loyal. Too loyal for your own good" Hermione said calmly

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Mione" He said

"Let's get this straight, I don't need saving. I never needed saving and I won't ever need saving. I'll need help every now and then but never saving"  
>"O-Of course not, you're the only reason I'm alive" Harry said with a small grin "Could-Could we be friends again?"<br>"Will we still be friends when I kill people you look up to? Because the war is coming, Harry and I'm not going to spare anyone just because I used to know them" Hermione asked seriously

"I'll be standing there right next to you, always" Harry vowed

"You need to talk to Andy as well" this prompted a groan from Harry

"It's weird. I seen you having sex with her"

"Not one of her finest moments and I assure you, she's not usually like that. Only sometimes" Hermione said with flushed cheeks

"I will, just not tonight. I want to go home and think about everything" He said, moving to hug her and frowned when she moved away  
>"Not now. My fiancé is more than likely spying on us right now and she's not the biggest fan of people touching me when she doesn't particularly like them"<p>

"I'll see you soon, Mione. I love you" He said, trying to disparate and when it didn't work he looked at her confused

"Right, sorry. The apartment is warded against apparition unless Andy or I key you in. You have to leave through the front door" She said pulling the kitchen door open to see the three Black sisters scatter and try to look normal "Nice"

"Um, bye, I guess" Harry said awkwardly to them who all smiled and waved at him

"Okay, where are you two going now?" Hermione asked when she seen Andromeda and Narcissa trying to sneak out the door an hour later

"Oh.. Nowhere in particular, here, there and everywhere" Andromeda said, inching towards the door

"Fine, whatever. Bring dinner home"

"Bye, love you" they both called out, already out the door

"You realise what they're doing, right?" Bellatrix asked in a bored tone

"Yep" Hermione replied

"How'd your meeting with boy wonder go?"

"Just fine"  
>"He seemed a lot more.. Relaxed coming out than he did going in" Bellatrix said with a raised eyebrow<p>

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Hermione demanded

"Oh nothing, I mean you are his sister."

"For fucks sakes, Bella, just say what you want to say"

"I don't know what the hell is going on between you and boy wonder and I don't particularly care, but if it hurts either of my sisters I won't hesitate to act"

"You're worried I'm going to hurt them? That's rich, considering." Hermione snorted

"What?"  
>"You act like you've never hurt them. You convinced Andy to marry someone she hated, you convinced Cissy to let her only son become a Death Eater, nearly getting that son killed. You let hundreds of Death Eaters invade Cissy house when she was against it. You ignored Andy for the better part of her life and tortured her long-term girlfriend. What have I done? I've said some hurtful things to Andy and apologized for it. Have you ever apologized?"<p>

"Shut up" Bellatrix hissed

"Big bad Bella can't handle the truth?" and with that Hermione's tongue was stuck to the top of her mouth while Bellatrix fired multiple spells at her which, to Bellatrix's surprise, were easily blocked. The duelled for a while with the other occasionally getting a minor curse or hex through until Bellatrix was doing a complicated wand movement and was hit right in the throat with a slicing curse. Bellatrix stumbled back, holding her throat while Hermione looked on frozen in shock until Bellatrix collapsed

"ANDY, ANDY PLEASE WE NEED YOU! BELLA NEEDS YOU" Hermione screamed, putting pressure against Bellatrix's throat to stem the bleeding and let her self be dragged to the study by Narcissa

"It's not your fault. Bella knows how to push peoples buttons and she's an excellent dueller and it's a bad combination." When Hermione didn't say anything Narcissa pulled her against her side "We don't blame you. When I was twenty one she was twenty and I just told her I was pregnant. She lost her head and was screaming at me and cursing anything she could and at the time I didn't understand why she was as angry as she was. I was ecstatic when I found out, I had always wanted to be a mother you see so when she was angry and screaming at me it made me angry because I thought she should've been happy for me and Merlin, I was so angry and I cursed her with the first curse that came to my head. I believe you know it as Dolohov's Curse but it's not really his, I invented it. It drains someone's life and magic force until they die and because it leaves no visible damage it's almost impossible to fix. Lucius invented the cure when I used it on Bella, but he still hasn't managed to find a quick healing one. When she was finally better she laughed and congratulated me and told me not to let it get to my already ego-inflated head."

"Why aren't you angry at me? I can't imagine what I would do if someone did this to Andy" she whispered

"If it were anyone else I would have them skinned alive and doused in acid but it's you and you didn't mean to harm to her. You love her" Narcissa explained like it was the simplest thing in the world

"I'm so sorry, Cissy" Hermione whispered

"She'll be fine. She's Bellatrix fucking Black as she would say and it's Andy. Andy is the best" But when Hermione looked into Narcissa's jewel like eyes she could see how worried she really was. Five minutes later Andromeda walked into the study, wiping blood off of her hands with a rag with an unreadable expression on her face

Alaric and Ástrider were walking through the all but deserted Diagon Alley for their usual night time stroll

"Do you think Hermione will mind us popping in unannounced?" Ástrider asked, gripping Alaric's arm

"I don't think so. We're already here though and we'll go see her in the morning" Alaric replied before stopping abruptly "Do you feel that?"  
>"Yes. I've felt it since we started walking, there's a man following us. Let's ignore it until he confronts us" Ástrider said, pulling Alaric to fall in step with her again. They turned down several different ally ways before I?K` Ástrider<p>

"You going to tell us why you were following us?" Ástrider asked in a bored tone

"Shut-Shut up" The figure said

"We're not going to give you any money, if that's what you want. I'd wager the both of us could take you on" Alaric said

"You're daughter couldn't. She was crying for mummy and daddy when I fucked her" The figure seemed to have gained an enormous amount of courage out of no where and engaged in a duel with Alaric while Ástrider looked on when he sent a red flame at Ástrider, hitting her directly across her chest making her stumble into the wall and at this Alaric screamed with rage, his eyes turning a bright yellow and his whole figure seemed to glow with the light of the sun when a powerful pulse left his chest, killing the figure instantly

**AN: Anyone remember how the Blacks came to be?**


	24. Chapter 24

"Ástrider? Ástrider, wake up. Come on, wake up." Alaric whispered to his wife, shaking her gently. Alaric shagged in relief when he heard a soft groan

"Bloody hell" Ástrider groaned, "What the hell was that?"  
>"Firestorm" Alaric gently pulled the front of Ástrider's dress away from her chest and grimaced and the third degree burns present "Not sure how he managed to get it through your clothes without burning them, though"<p>

"He's lucky he didn't. This is my favourite dress" Ástrider said, grimacing in pain when she moved

"Oh yes, how dare he ruin a dress?" Alaric grinned before sobering up, "It's going to scar"  
>"Oh well, it'll be another to add to the collection. Speaking of which, please heal me"<p>

"Oh right, sorry" and Alaric started a series of spells that seemed to rehydrate and sew the skin back together "It'd probably be much worse if you weren't part of our family. It'd have probably killed you"

"Well, it's a good thing you're so pretty" Ástrider smiled and poked the now red and puckered skin on her chest, "Why do people always aim to scar? It's so rude"

"Right? How could they aim to scar someone, why not just kill them?" Alaric said sarcastically

"Shut up. Who was that, anyway?"

"I'm not completely sure. He looks familiar but I'm not sure where I've seen him"

"Go dispose of him then, I want to go back to the hotel now"

"Yes, love"

"Is she going to be okay?" Narcissa interrupted the silence once she realised that Andromeda wasn't going to say anything

"She'll live. I can't be sure of what the damage will be until she wakes up. The cut was deep so she may not be able to speak but I think I managed to heal her voice box completely. She's going to have a scar I know that for sure. Magic used to harm will always leave a scar"

"Can I go see her?" At Andromeda's nod, Narcissa shot out of her chair and straight to Bellatrix

"Andy, I-" Hermione started but stopped when Andromeda held her hand up

"I'm not angry at you, truly I'm not and I guess I kind of understand why you did it but it doesn't change the fact that she's my sister and seeing her like that scared the lights out of me. But it scares me to know that my sister, my own flesh and blood, done something so horrible to the girl I'm going to spend the rest of my life with that it makes her act so violently. It scares me because I need you both so much and I don't want you to destroy each other, I can't lose either of you. I won't."

"When-When Bella's better, I'll talk to her. I'll even put calming charms on he room t to make sure it doesn't get out of hand. I promise, Andy." Hermione said, grasping onto Andromeda's hands

"Let's go home," Andy whispered

"And where is that, my love?"  
>"With the stars." Andromeda said with a small smile then<br>"I know the perfect place"

"Where is this place?" Andromeda asked in awe  
>"The Forest of Dean. My parents used to take me hear camping. This is where the snatchers got us, so it holds good memories and bad memories but you being here makes the good memories overwhelm the bad ones" Hermione said, laying down on the slightly damp grass and made a face when she realized "Lay with me. Show me your constellation"<p>

"See that star there? That's my head" Andromeda said pointing to the sky "Do you know the story of Andromeda? Andromeda's mother, Cassiopeia, said that see was more beautiful than even the sea nymphs and offended them. When the sea nymphs complained to Poseidon he sent a great monster to destroy the city and when the King, Andromeda's father, asked the oracle how to appease the gods he was told he had to sacrifice his daughter so he chained her to a rock where Perseus then released her and wedded her." Andromeda explained, pointing to Cassiopeia and Perseus's constellations during the stories and frowned when Hermione laughed

"Sorry, sorry. Its just it sounds really familiar doesn't it?" Hermione said with a smile on her face

"What? Oh, right. Yeah, I guess it does. You're my Perseus"

"Hey Bella" Narcissa whispered when Bellatrix's eyes opened

"Cissy" Bellatrix said so quietly that Narcissa barely heard her and grimaced

"Don't talk love, here use these" Narcissa said, handing Bellatrix a quill and a piece of parchment

"What happened?" Bellatrix wrote in her Victorian era cursive

"You and Hermione got into a fight and I guess she won" Narcissa explained gently "Severing curse right to your throat, Andy healed you"  
>"She'll fit right in with us then, won't she?" Bellatrix looked at Narcissa with a cheeky smile when she showed her the parchment<p>

"I suppose she will" Narcissa laughed

"So what's going to happen? Am I going to scar?"

"Yep. You're going to have a massive scar right across your neck. You can say someone decapitated you but you were having none of that so you came back"

"You're so funny" Narcissa didn't know how she done it but she could feel the sarcasm in the words

"I know, I know, it's part of one of my many good features"

"Careful, if your head gets any bigger it might explode"

"Shut up, Bella. Move over, I want to cuddle" Narcissa said, shoving Bellatrix over and tucked herself into Bellatrix's side

"I guess now would be as a good time as any to tell you something" Bellatrix wrote and hesitantly handed it to Narcissa

"What?"  
>"My sources have confirmed that the light are building an army, apparently out of the Gryffindor students, some Hufflepuffs and a few Ravenclaws. They want to start attacking the Slytherin's. They're trying to find Draco"<p>

"I see" Narcissa said "We'll move Draco and Astoria to Étoile then I'll get in contact with Alexandre"  
>"How do we tell Andy and Hermione?" Bellatrix wrote<p>

"Just like you told me" Narcissa said simply

"Hermione?" Andromeda whispered, keeping her eyes closed  
>"Mm?" Hermione mumbled sleepily<p>

"Who knows about this place?"

"Harry and Ron, I guess. Why?" Hermione turned and nuzzled her face against Andromeda's neck

"Don't panic but there are approximately ten people hiding in woods, watching us" Andromeda had to hold Hermione down when she felt Hermione try to sit up "Don't" she hissed, "Slowly get your wand and have it ready"

"Okay" Hermione whispered and managed to get her wand out of her sleeve

"Three.. Two.. Go" Andromeda, said jumping up and casting a wide range stupefy while Hermione erected a protection charm around them

"What the fuck? Do those masks look familiar to you?" Andromeda asked, trying to get a better look at the masks that the figures were wearing

"They look like death eater masks but not"

"Stand down" One of the figures yelled, "We will kill you, stand down"

"Okay, okay" Hermione said, slowly lowering her wand

"What are you doing?" Andromeda hissed

"Trust me" and at that, Andromeda lowered her wand

One of the figures walked over and yanked Hermione's head back by her hair while another held Andromeda's hands behind her back

"Look at this, the Great Hermione Granger and the prodigious Andromeda Black" The same figure that told them to stand down, mocked

"What should we do with them, boys? Big Red said we could do whatever we want"  
>"Hey, come here" Hermione said softly and smiled flirtatiously when the figure came over "What's your name, daddy?" she husked<br>"W-what?" The figure stuttered

"Your name?"  
>"C-Cobra"<br>"Come closer, Cobra. I've gotten so sick of a women's touch and I need.. I need a real man" Hermione moaned the last part and smirked internally when Cobra fell for it "Your boys have to let me go so I can.. Show you my appreciation of your manly form" at Cobra's nod, the boy holding her let her go and she immediately dropped to her knees and started unbuckling his pants

"Wait, I want Andy to join in. She is so excellent with her mouth that it'd be a shame to waste it" another nod from Cobra and Andromeda was next to her

"What are we doing?" Andromeda whispered

"I have a plan, follow my lead" Hermione whispered back leaning in and kissing Andromeda on lips and slid her hand up Andromeda's skirt to the dagger that she knew was always there and quickly held it under Cobra's cock

"W-what?" He asked, feeling something cold and thin pressed against himself and nearly passed out when he seen it "Let's not make any rash decisions"  
>"Get our wands, Andy. Now Cobra, you're going to take off your mask and tell your boys too as well or you're going to have to say goodbye to your little garden snake here"<p>

"Do it" He said to then boys surrounding him as he slowly took his mask off

"Tremlett?" Hermione asked when the figure took his mask off "You have two minutes to explain what the hell is going on before I kill you"  
>"Professor Weasley told us to wait here until you show up and ifwhen you do that we were to capture you. We were allowed to do anything we wanted to do you. Please don't kill me" He said and started crying

"So let me get this straight, you were going to have your way with my fiancé, against her will and then deliver her to Ronald Billius Weasley?" Andromeda asked calmly

"N-Yes" He whimpered

"I don't appreciate people touching Hermione, nor do I appreciate scheming little Gryffindors who plan to hurt her. In fact, it makes me want to hurt whoever even thought about it." Andromeda said, twirling her wand between her fingers

"P-professor" He pleaded, looking at Hermione who simply shrugged and grinned when Andromeda used her wand as a dagger and stabbed Tremlett in the chest

"Crucio" Andromeda whispered into his ear and watched with a savage grin when he started screaming and dropped to the ground while Hermione set to work at killing the rest of the boys there, not even blinking at the faces she recognised.

"You're going to tell Weasley exactly what happened here but if he tries to report us, you will lie. You will also tell him that we are going to kill everyone he loves before finally killing him and just to make sure you don't forget. Incendio" Andromeda said, burning A.B onto his chest

**AN: I don't know how I feel about this chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

TSB 25 09/12/2014

"How did you forgive Bellatrix and Narcissa? After everything they have done to you?" Harry asked, taking a sip of his butter beer

"I don't know how to explain it. It's like.. Bellatrix is a constant supernova. Explosive, powerful, and deadly but so beautiful. You can either be scared of it and the destruction it causes or you can see its beauty and fall in love with it because you know nothing can shine brighter, nothing can explode better. Nothing can make you feel the way you do when you see it because it's so incredible. Narcissa is like Milky Way. She is everything. Everything beautiful you see, every sweet smelling thing you breathe in, every laugh and every smile. She's everything and it's terrifying and infinite and unreadable and it's so lovely. She's everything, Harry. " Hermione said with a bright smile across her face

"What about Andromeda? The way you speak of them it sounds like you love them?"

"Andromeda is oxygen. You need it to live. Simple as that, I need her and I couldn't live in a world without her. I do love them, it's true, but not as much as I love Andy but I love them"

"Andromeda is okay with that?"

"You've heard the rumours about the pureblooded, families Harry" Hermione said with a sly smirk "The things I wouldn't trade after having a single night with those sisters"

"Well, if they make you happy then I say go for it" Harry said with a shrug "and from what I've seen of you and Andromeda, she makes you very happy"  
>"That was gross, Harry. You're like my brother and I was really angry with her after that" Hermione grumbled<p>

"You're okay with sisters but not brothers?" Harry asked with a laugh

"I'm okay with vagina's but not cocks, Harry." Hermione smirked before casting a Tempus "Alright, I have to go. I'll see you soon, yeah?"  
>"Yeah next week. School's back, remember?" Harry said, downing the rest of his butter beer<p>

"I'm not returning to Hogwarts, Harry. Too dangerous."

"I'd protect you this time, you know" Harry said quietly

"I know you would but the fact of the matter is that I know what Ron has been saying about me to anyone who would listen and because of my relationship with Andy who is a Black, which is a dark family and because of my now pureblood status along with my name, people don't believe me to be their Golden Girl anymore rather than a dark witches dark whore" Hermione said with an amused smile

"Surely they don't" Harry began

"Have you read The Daily Prophet lately? I've read one or two but from what I've read I'm not only a betrayer, a liar and a cheat, I'm also abusive, manipulative, and a dirty whore. Oh and I also showed signs of helping the Dark Lord during the rebellion, I tortured Ron because I was in a bad mood oh and I also fucked Bellatrix LeStrange and you and Ron didn't in fact hear me screaming in pain, you heard me screaming in pleasure. So you see, right now is a very dangerous time for me to be out especially with Ron spreading even more rumours about me"

"I'll set them straight" Harry declared

"Harry, you needn't worry. This will all be over soon and they'll all be shown to be what they're really like" Hermione said, standing and kissing his cheek "I'll see you soon. Stay safe."

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Hermione asked when she seen Bellatrix lounging on the couch

"Better" Bellatrix said in a soft, rough voice "Cissy and Andy went to Alexandre's for a day or two. We've just got word that they light side have gathered an army that is nearly as big as ours. They have centaurs, dementors and Merlin knows what else. We have approximately one week before it starts." Bellatrix informed her and put her legs in Hermione's when she sat

"Do my parents know?"  
>"Yes. They stopped by here an hour or so ago to see you but when I told them they went back to Australia to gather their forces. They'll be back within the day." Bellatrix explained, "They said they have a surprise as well"<p>

"This is really happening" Hermione whispered to herself "Do you think we can win this?"  
>"Can we? Yes. Will we? I'm not sure. I don't know whose fighting for them or what's fighting for them. I don't know if we'll all survive." Bellatrix whispered, looking troubled "I'll be on a lot of people's lists, no doubt Weasley has told everyone who I really am by now. If something happens to me, you have to look after Cissy and Andy. I wrote my will out long ago and it hasn't changed, you'll all be looked after, I promise"<p>

"Nothing's going to happen to you, Bella. You're the greatest dueller the world has ever seen" Hermione whispered, looking at Bellatrix

"Just promise me, Hermione. I couldn't bare it if something were to happen to my sisters. Or to you"

"I promise"

"This your army, mon fleur" Alexandre said proudly, gesturing to the men and women standing in front of him

"Papa.. How?" Narcissa gasped when she seen the seer numbers "How many?"  
>"The world has been treating us Veela's like second hand citizens for centuries because of the supposed light side. It's time we fight back, many clans agreed. There is about ten thousand men and women, though only five of them will be fighting on the ground the other five will be our.. Aerial support" He said with a sly grin and a look in his eyes saying that he wasn't going to tell them what he meant<p>

"Their armour, what is it made out of?" Andromeda asked, taking a look at the white and silver looking armour they were wearing

"We do not have a name for it. It's lightweight and will deflect most low to medium grade spells, give it a go"

"Stupefy" and just as Alexandre said, the armour deflected the curse without even making the women stumble

"No, you can't have a set" Alexandre said before Andromeda could even ask, "I've had something better made for you and your love" He gestured for them to follow him. They followed him through the many twists and turns through the castle before they finally got to a door that even Narcissa hadn't seen before and he whispered something too low for the girls to hear and it opened up to a massive room with objects filling the walls. He went over to a chest and got two boxes out and handed them to Andromeda

"Open it" Alexandra said with a broad grin

Andromeda opened one box to reveal a stunning white gold and emerald necklace that seemed to shimmer with power before looking up at Alexandre with a questioning look on her face

"Everything for the metal to stones have been soaked in powerful veela magic before being folded with magic and set in with even more. Those necklaces hold some of the most powerful protection spells and runes known to us, they can deflect high grade spells. If someone were to hurt you, they'd truly have to want to kill you for even a stupefy to work" Alexandre grinned when Narcissa helped put it on her sister "Don't even think about trying to give it back. It's made especially for you and won't accept anyone else but someone of your specific bloodline. Not even Narcissa or Bellatrix."

"Thank-you so much" Andromeda whispered with tears in her eyes

"You're my flowers sister so that means you're my daughter too" Alexandre said, pulling Andromeda in for a hug "We protect our own. Make sure you tell your love that"

"Honestly, thank-you" Andromeda said sincerely

It was exactly five days later when Malfoy Manor was attacked, starting the war. Andromeda had barely seen Hermione at all during those days and refused to let her out of her site during the battle

"Give us Hermione Granger and you will all live" Ron's voice echoed throughout the grounds before it started, "What is one person to all of you?"  
>No one knows who shot the first curse at him but the second it streaked through the air the battle began. There were fires everywhere, corpses from both sides littering the grounds and it was a nearly even fight with the Black Sisters side winning until the dementors came. They were kissing people left right and centre with no regards to use side they were on until Harry Potter casted his Expecto Patronum along-side Bellatrix Black and not only pushed the dementors away but done something everyone thought impossible and killed them with the force of it before they split apart to get back into the war. It made Hermione sick to her stomach when she seen how young some of Ron's fighters were, kids as young as fourth years were trying to win against fully grown adults with years of experience and war seasoned veterans. It waged on with Hermione, Harry and the Black sisters trying to limit the number of deaths while fighting their way to Ron. The group was looking ragged with torn clothing, dirt smudged all over them and various cuts, bruises and burns littering their bodies<p>

"Mrs Weasley" Harry whispered when he seen who his next opponent was "please"  
>"Harry, dear, come back to us. We'll forgive you, just come back to us" She said in her sweet, motherly voice "You're mother and father would want you to"<p>

They all got distracted by a loud, high pitched screeching noise and sudden blast of white light and suddenly there were curses raining down above them and people running in from the forest holding glowing swords with Alaric and Ástrider leading them, hurling swords at anyone they recognised

"I hope we're not late, love" Ástrider smiled at her daughter and widened her eyes, shoving Hermione out the way of an incoming curse only to be hit straight in the chest to fall to the floor, seemingly lifeless. What was heard after that was something that would rattle the brains of everyone there for years to come, a scream filled without so much agony that they could feel their own hearts breaking at the noise. Alaric collapsed next to his wife; a scream still tearing it's way through his throat while tears streamed down his face

"Who done this?" he whispered quietly "WHO DONE THIS?" He screamed when there was no reply and looked around to see everyone looking at Ginny Weasley

"You stupid girl" He seethed "You will pay. I will peel your pretty little skin away from the meat on your bones, slowly, painfully." He stalked towards her, shooting killing curses at anyone who tried to get in his way and Disapparated with his hand clenched around Ginny Weasley's throat. The battle continued on with neither side gaining a significant advantage until Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa called the battle to a stop and walked to the middle of the field to meet with Ron, Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley

"Stop this madness" Narcissa spoke, gesturing around her "Thousands of men, women and children, on your part, have died tonight. No more need to die"

"Give us the girl and we will stop" Ron said

"Why do you want her so badly?" Andromeda questioned

"Because she is rightfully mine" He sneered

"You'll never get her. " Andromeda said before gasping and looking down with wide eyes at a hilt sticking out of her chest

"No" Hermione whispered when she seen Andromeda collapse with Bellatrix and Narcissa following close behind her


	26. Chapter 26

TSB 26 11/17/2014

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion for Hermione after that, after she seen her loves fall. Hermione was forced to look up when she was knocked out the way by Alexandre who fell next to Narcissa's side with two other Veela's who started chanting in the Veela language as a forth casted a protective barrier around them until they were stable enough to apparate. Nothing happened during this time, not even a breath could be heard amongst the crowd and as they disappeared everyone turned to Hermione was staring directly at Ron, whose face was slowly but surely draining of blood at her stair, from one hundred metres away

"Move" Hermione whispered, not even glancing at the people standing in her way "Move" she screamed when they didn't and started stalking towards Ron

"This was all child's play" She seethed "I was never going to harm you or anyone you cared about. I still had a bit of loyalty left for you, but now, now you've harmed the four people I care for most. I will not rest until every single member of your family is dead. I will torture them, I will destroy them mind, body and soul. Starting with your baby sister, if there's anything left of her after my fathers finished with her. Lets have a look at how she's fairing, shall we?" Hermione raised her wand and the air was filled with terrible screeching, a voice pleading for anyone and everyone to help "That's your sister" Hermione grinned "Everything that's happening to her right as we speak is your fault" and she disapparated, closely followed by everyone on her side

"Where are they?" Hermione demanded as soon as her feet touched the ground of Étoile Manor

"Hospital wing" A Veela said "Alexandre's with them, as well as our best healers"

Hermione stalked her way through the manor, glaring at anyone who even looked her way before she slammed the Hospital Wings door open and rushed to Andromeda's side

"How are they?" She asked Alexandre, not looking away from Andromeda's face

"Alive" He answered back softly, brushing hair away from Narcissa's forehead "If they'll stay alive, I'm not sure"

"They're the three greatest witches that our world has ever seen" Hermione said "How could this kill them?"  
>"The daggers were poisoned" A Veela healer replied "We've administered the antidote but this kind of poison… It depends solely on them if they want to survive or not. We'll know within the next forty eight hours"<p>

"What kind of poison was it?" Hermione asked

"Duratus." The healer said "Everything but the heart and brain freeze straight away and the antidote is really just a slower. Without the antidote they would have about three hours to try to repair the damage themselves, with their magic"

"So there's nothing we can do to help them?" Hermione whispered

"There are theories, but nothing that has been proven" Alexandre said carefully "It is said that people poisoned with Duratus, even though frozen, can still hear and feel what's going on around them. It's said that if they can feel or hear that there's someone there with them, it helps them find the strength to heal. But, it hasn't been proven as, well, no one has actually survived Duratus without any lasting effects"  
>"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned<p>

"They are, for all counts, still partially frozen. They can't walk or talk, they can barely breathe"

"Well, they're going to survive. They're going to be just as magnificent as they were before. They have to be" Hermione said determindly

"Hermione" Alexandre started, his voice sounding sympathetic

"No. Don't you dare say that they won't. You don't know them like I do, you haven't seen them like I have. They all have more magic in their little fingers than your entire clan does, more than everyone in Hogwarts combined." Hermione seethed "They are incredible, magnificent and they will survive this. If you don't believe that, you and your entire fucking clan can leave right now."

Hermione had stayed in the Hospital wing the entire night, switching between talking to the three sisters hoping with everything she had that they would wake up. Bellatrix would occasionally let off sparks of dangerous magic from the tips of her fingers, Andromeda would let out a strained groan and Narcissa didn't move or make a noise the entire night and dispite the situation, it made Hermione laugh to herself. Their actions during the night matched them perfectly, Bellatrix was bursting to the brim with barely controlled magic, Andromeda done everything to hide what she was truly feeling and Narcissa was cold and stoic

"Princess" A soft voice broke her from her thoughts

"What is it?" Hermione asked impaitently

"Your father has demanded an audience with you" The faceless soldier said, wearing her families signature gold and white

"Tell him it can wait. I must be here for when they wake"

"He told me to tell you that it can not wait and to bring you with whatever means necessary"

"Tell my father that if he even thought for a second that he could send one of his men to bring me from my loves that he is not only incredibly mistaken and stupid, he also put said man in a very dangerous situation. If you even think about trying to remove me from this room, ser, you will find yourself with no family and no bollocks." Hermione sneered before she was hit with a freezing curse

"I'm sorry, princess" The man said and jumped back in surprise when Hermione stood

"Are you joking? Seriously? I'm almost offended you thought that would work" Hermione laughed "Think about who I am, son, think about who my betrothed is. I am the daughter of the sun, betrothed to a daughter of the stars. I'm going to stay right here and if you or anyone else, including my father, try to remove me from this room I'll show you what that means"


End file.
